Digimon Hunter
by Rwbyknight
Summary: After being betrayed by her friends Demyah (Fem Davis) soon finds out about a newer world and upon entering she's quickly dragged into another life or death battle. But this time she's going to be able to fight herself will she make it out
1. Betrayal leads to a new life

**I know I said I would write a Digimon SAO but I've been watching** **Huntik: Secrets & Seekers and wanted to try it so here it is Digital Hunter. But for this one I'm going to add a few other things from others series in here, so let's go.**

In her room, Daisuke is crying after what she heard what her friends said about her when she went to meet them after her soccer practice.

 **Flashback:**

Dai was running to the computer lab "Why did soccer practice take so long", she asked herself. Once she got to the door she heard words she thought she would hear the others talk about her in a bad light.

 **Inside the classroom:**

"Where is that girl?" Yolie asks, "She is always late." Kari states, "I know she is always the last one to arrive," T.K. said agreeing with the girls. "Hey don't be hard on her," Ken said. "Yeah she does have soccer practice before meeting us," Cody said agreeing with Ken.

"Yeah but she's the one that said the time to meet in the computer lab," Yolie states to Cody and Ken, "Why is she even the leader," looking at Tai since the 1st generation DigiDestined were there as well. "Yeah, why is she the leader when you could have picked Kari or T.K.?" Matt asked his leader. Everyone including the 2nd gen Digimon were quiet while this was happening, Dai, on the other hand, was crying and had enough so opening the door, yelled, "Is this how all of you think of me?"

"Dai?! How long have you been there?" Ken ask shocked along with everyone else. "I heard **everything** ," Dai replied putting emphasis on everything. "I can't believe you people I thought we were friends," turning to Ken and Cody she told them, "Thank you for standing up for me; but if this is what the others think about me," Dai ripping off the goggles, Tai gave here and grabbing her digivice, "then I quit." The girl finished dropping the items then running away.

 **Flashback end:**

While Dai was thinking about what happened her mind wondered too when Veemon died.

 **Flashback begin:**

All the digimon of the original and 2nd generation were all on the ground grunting in pain from trying to stop MaloMyotismon, all except for Imperialdramon (fighter mode). MaloMyotismon laughed, "HA is this all you have left only one is left standing . . . . Well barely standing." "Is this the end?" Kari asked herself. "No it can't be over not, after all, we've been through," T.K. said.

"It's not over no matter what I will never back down," Dai said grunting in pain as Ken slowly walked to her also injured saying "Of course it isn't over for as long as I stand I will never back down." "Their right we will fight for as long as we stand," Imperialdramon said grunting to stand agreeing with their partners. "If you wish for death, then wish granted," MaloMyotismon yelled firing his Screaming Darkness and Imperialdramon responding with his Positron Leaser both attacks meeting in the middle.

As it slowly moves towards him, MaloMyotismon fires a crimson mist because if he goes down he will take Imperialdramon with him. The others could do nothing but watch has the attack drew near (the positron laser already hit MaloMyotismon dead center) Imperialdramon de-digivolved into Wormon and Veemon. The attack hit Veemon from the rookie pushing Wormon out of the way shocking everyone especially Dai. As the girl went to catch the dragon from slamming into the ground the digimon starts to disappear; Veemon looks over to Dai saying "Hey partner looks like it is the end," Dai replied yelling crying "Don't say that you'll be ok, don't go saying that you're going to die."

Both thinking of all the adventures they have been through together starting from how they meet to the present. The girl is taken out of her thoughts when she hears Kari yells and moves to looking at Veemon almost gone. "V-Veemon?" she stutters, "Thank you for everything Dai," said Veemon vanishing after finishing her sentence. "VEEMON!" Dai yelled crying with Ken hugging her.

 **Flashback End:**

As Dai was reminiscing Jun walks into the room after seeing how her little sister wasn't as happy as she normally was. When Dai told her about what happened in the computer lab she was furious sure Dai annoys her, but their sisters and they always look after one another; with their parents so busy with work they sought each other when either one was down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jun asked. "No I don't want to," Dai answered back not waking to talk. "You know Veemon wouldn't want to see you like this," the older sister states knowingly. "Yeah I know," Dai replied. "Jun, Daisuke come down your father needs to tell you something." their mother called them from the stairway.

"Now I know we've never really talked but we're worried about you," their father told Dai, "Yes you haven't been yourself and you aren't talking to any of your friends except for Ken and Cody so what's wrong," the mother asked. Sighing Dai explained and by the end of it the father yelled, "AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR THEM AND THEY BACK TALK YOU?!" all the youngest could do was nod and cry causing Jun to hug her. hearing the doorbell the dad went to go see who it was, "Why are you people here," he growled at the sight the DigiDestined.

"We just wanted to see if Dai was alright," Tai nervously answered. "Well thanks to what you brats she's in our kitchen crying about how she couldn't understand as to why her 'friends' would say mean things about her," he answered air quoting friends making most of them wince, "And to think she saw you as family also deepened the pain," he added making the winces go deeper. "We understand if she doesn't want to," Ken said stepping up, "But can I and Cody come in?" he asked.

"You can trust those two tou-san," Jun said entering the scene, "They're the only two that defended Dai." Turning to the pair he said, "If that's the case then only the both of you are allowed to enter, and if the rest of don't leave soon I'll call the cops for staking," he told them causing the group minus Ken and Cody to run.

"Dai how are you doing?" Ken said immediately upon seeing her. "Somewhat but I will need some time to myself for a while. Thank you for coming, though," she told them. "Anything for family," Cody told her making her smile, "You truly bear the crest of Reliability otouto," she told him.

When the school week started the entire school began to notice the rift between Dai and her former friends to came to the point that she ignores their presence. Thanks to her not being part of the DigiDestined her grades were improving and using her spare time to learn how to defend herself via martial arts. While having trouble at first she quickly went through the ranks in both hand to hand and in weapons, "Yamamoto – sensei? What are you doing here?" the instructor asked greeting an elderly man, "I was taking a stroll through the area and decided to take a visit," Yamamoto explained.

"Everyone listen up," the instructor announced getting everyone's attention, "This is Yamamoto the God of Swords and my former teacher," he said presenting the old man getting shocked looks as everyone knew him. "I want you all to be on your best behavior while he's here got it?" he asked and in return, they yelled as one, "Hai." Going through each row of students Yamato helps each one until he reached Dai, "Child why does it look like you're holding two swords can you not hold one?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know Yamamoto – sensei, while I can use one it also feels like I can hold two" the girl answered. Calling for a sword he gave it to Dai, "Go through the motions again but with two swords," he told her, and going through the motions she felt like it was perfect for her. But unknown to her, the entire class was watching with awe looked on their faces while some of the guys had small blushes on their faces. "How does it feel?" Yamamoto asked, "Like it was made for me," she responded.

"What is your name child?" Yamamoto asked, "Demiyah 'Dai' Motomiya," she answered. Letting out a small smile the old man went to the back of his neck to reveal a pendant, "Keep this as a keepsake and a reminder to never give up," taking the pendant with a shocked look on her face and asked while putting it on, "Why give it to me?"

"When I looked into your eyes I see a little of myself in you," he answered, "And as for the name its Ryūjin Jakka," he added walking out. Getting back to work Dai worked harder than ever before, "Tou – san I'm home," Dai said entering the apartment, "How was practice?" he asked with Jun exiting her room hearing her sister. "Great I even met Yamamoto the God of Swords," she said shocking them, "Impressive not bad for a brat like you," Jun grinned, "What do you mean brat," Dai yelled.

During dinner, their father asked, "Do you know anything about our ancestry?" Thinking about it the girls were depressed about not knowing anything about their family past. "It's alright if you don't," he said seeing the looks, "I'm going to explain it," looking up the parents could see the complete attention on their faces. Explaining their family history Dai asked, "So we're descendants of really famous people like Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Cloud Strife, Yuna Akaike, and others (Naruto and Final Fantasy and I don't own)?" getting nods. "Why now do you just tell us," Jun asked, "When Dai asked for martial art lessons I reminded me of our family line," their father explained. "Does that mean we'll get to do the things they did?' Dai asked getting another nod, "And for this training, we'll have to leave town?" Jun asked getting another nod.

"Then it's a good thing it's summer," Dai said, "Let's do this."

"Just know I won't go easy on you just because of your family," the dad told them. "There's a thing called tough love meaning you're going to pound us into the ground to better protect ourselves," Jun said getting yet again another nod.

Before they left Dai contacted Ken and Cody about her family trip and to have a safe summer. It was during one of family training that they were attacked, 'Who are you, people?' Daisuke, their father, demanded dodging the energy attacks. "We're here for the amulet of the Leaf," one of them said, "I'm not going to let you take it," Daisuke roared dodging one of the creatures.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu," Jun said summoning spears made out of earth and launched them at the creatures, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Being pushed back Dai was thrown into the house where a pendant of a kunai with a gem was placed in the loophole, but when she touched it she was sent to what looks like another world, " **If you had power what would you do with it** ," she turned to the voice to see a giant nine tailed fox. "I would use it to protect all I hold dear," she answered raising an eyebrow, " **Really you wouldn't use it on your former friends** ," the beast asked summoning images of them.

"I don't care what they think," Dai began, "All I care about is what my real friends, my family, and what I think of myself."

" **Then you have proven worthy of saying my name** ," the beast told her. Waking up she saw her family still fighting, "Come and protect family Kurama," she invoked summoning the fox, which was as tall as a titan, "Attack," she said pointing to the people in the suits. Nodding Kurama attacked biting on one of the creatures then stomping on others and as she saw them retreat she called Kurama back, "I see you summoned our family pendant," Daisuke told her.

Returning to school the entire school had to double take upon seeing her. "Dai is that you?" Ken asked hugging her, "Yeah it's me I thought it would be time for a wardrobe change you like," she grinned as she was now wearing a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff but also not hiding her nearing B cup chest. Over this, she wears a short yellow hooded vest and wears a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant. She is in a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist along with knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides (don't own and they're the outfit of Shiki Misaki from World Ends with You). "And your mom let you get away with it?" Cody asked, "Yeah it took a while but I did it," she said lifting Cody up when she hugged him. "And you certainly worked out while you were away as well," Ken added seeing the muscles forming all over her body.

"Yeah we went out of town and with no Wi-Fi, I decided to work out," the dark red head explained. "Dai is that you," Tai voiced seeing the improved girl catching everyone's attention as that day was the school letting the older siblings come in, "Yup and she's not the only one," Jun voiced and the older years were shocked as she was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top covering her mid C cup chest, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves (Aqua's outfit in Kingdom Hearts), "Did you really copy Aqua's outfit from KH?" Dai asked getting a nod and a grin.

Throughout the day the sisters were the eyes of both the girls and guys. "I have to thank you again for being there for my sister," Jun said once more, but they waved it off, "No problem she's like a sister to us," Cody said. While eating lunch there was an explosion and out of the smoke was a machine type of creature that looked like a centaur and another machine type creature that looks like a bee with a cannon under it. "They're Armormon and CannonBeemon Digimon," Agumon explained reaching them along with the others, "I thought they were extinct," Tentomon added.

Ignoring the chatter every digimon present went champion Dai and Jun got people out of the battlefield. "Water/Lightning Style," the sisters yelled, "Electrified Aqua Eagle Jutsu," finishing the hand seals Jun gathered from the atmosphere to form the bird while Dai charged it up. "How did they do that!?" Yolie yelled in shock, "Worry about it later," T.K. said.

"Of all the days to not bring my sword," Dai muttered, "Maybe I can lend a hand," a female voice said. Turning around Dai saw a fox the same height as her with yellow and white skin with arm length fingerless gloves then seeing a light coming from her pocket she pulled out her old digivice and D-3 to see them fuse to make a new type of digivice (think the fusion loader in Nene's color). Staring at her new digivice she knew Veemon would want her to move on, "Sure let's go, partner. The names Dai and yours?" she asked, "Renamon," the fox answered.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon yelled attacking Armormon. "That's Renamon one of the fastest Rookie level digimon," Kabuterimon explained, "She makes quick work of her enemies with Diamond Storm."

"Renamon I need a lift," Dai yelled causing the fox to cup her hands and when Dai's right foot was in it the fox pushed her up. Reaching CannonBeemon her right hand was covered in electricity, "Chidori (Naruto)," Dai yelled thrusting her arm into the cannon making it explode. "Now let's try out an armor," she grinned, "Digiarmor energize," out of her digivice was the egg of Courage.

"Renamon armor digivolve to," the fox said as she was covered in fire as the images of the Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon appeared. As the flames disappeared Renamon was now human like garbed in a Miko outfit equipped with swords and a bow and arrow, "MikuKistunemon."

"Awesome look MikuKistunemon," Dai cheered, "But it is a mouthful," Jun added.

"Burning Arrow," MikuKistunemon announced as she fired arrow after arrow at the Ultimate digimon. "Justice Strike," the digimon yelled unloading every weapon it had on the armor leveled digimon, "Burning Shield," fox digimon countered, "Burning Slash," she followed, "Let's combine attacks," Dai said getting a nod, "Ryu/Kitsune Strike," they yelled winning the battle.

As they were turning into data Dai lifted up her digivice as the data entered the device. "Common kiddo let's get home," Jun waved. "Wait where did you learn how to shoot the elements like that?" Kari asked, "Family secrets," the girls answered while Renamon followed.

Returning to their house Dai was surprised at who was there, "Yamamoto-sensei what are you doing here?" Seeing her once teacher along with another female was a surprise not that she was complaining or anything.

"I'm here to ask you girls about the pendants?" he answered. "What about them?" Jun asked, "From what your father told me you already have the Pendant of the Leaf," he said getting nods, "I work for an organization that finds pendants like those to keep them out of evil hands."

"So it's saving the world type of thing huh," Dai said, "If we join who's going to be our handler?" Jun asked knowing that new bees like them would have someone to watch over them. "That would be me," the female next to Yamamoto said, "The names Kuroko Smith (Life with a Monster Girl) and I'll be your handler. And there's no backing out once you get a pendant for the Organization would be all over you," she added.

 **And I'm going to end it here, the next chapter will be a time skip where Dai will meet Lok and the others with Zahlia, see you later.**


	2. Tomb of the Golem Legend of the Gargoyle

**Time for another chapter of Digimon Hunter; now this is the beginning of the Huntik season so let's begin.**

"Incoming message from the Huntik Foundation," a device announced to its owner, "Let's hear it," a female voice told it. Lighting up it showed an older man with blonde hair, " _Ah Demiyah nice to see you again_ ," smiling she said, "Nice to see you but what's the mission?" " _You are going to_ _Prague and help Dante Vale and his team_ ," he told her, "Got it," she said as the image disappeared, "Let's go Renamon," she said as a yellow fox appeared next to her.

Once getting off the plane she went to find Dante and his team, "You sense them partner?" she asked the fox, "Their close," she answered. "Take the lead," she told her companion and followed the fox to their location. She met them in one of the parks in Prague, "And you are?" the blonde girl asked seeing Dai, "Demiyah Motomiya and I take it your Dante Vale," she said. "Ah you must be the Kunoichi of the Foundation," the red-haired man said, "Descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha shinobi family."

"Really?" the girl asked, "Yup and who are you two since I already to Moon and Dante," Dai asked pointing towards her and the blonde haired kid. "I'm Sophie Casterwill and this is Lok Lambert," Sophie said pointing to Lok.

"Yeah that's me I was sent as backup along with Moon here," Dai said pointing at the other female of the group, "Nice to see you again Dai," Moon told her getting a wave back, "So what's the plan?" Dai asked leaning against the tree. "Once it gets dark we're heading to the Prague Central Cemetery to Jodis Lore's tomb and find any info of the Golems," Dante answered getting a nod.

Once the moon rose the group entered the cemetery, "Remember the plan," Dante told Lok and Sophie. "Hard to believe everything is here," Lok said looking around, "There was no room anywhere else so that's why everything is on top of each other," Sophie told him as she shined her flashlight on Dai and Zhalia. "Nice to see you both," Dante said greeting them, "We Foundation Seekers have to stick together after all," Dai said grinning, but as Lok and Sophie opened the tomb Renamon told Dai via telepathy, " _You're being followed_." Eyes narrowing she sent back, " _Can you take care of them_ ," waiting for a response the digimon told her, " _There's too many for me to do it by myself_ ," thinking about out it Dai said, " _Come back and stay close_."

"I smell a trap," Zhalia said as the group entered an empty room. "There are two types of clay that makes the floor," Sophie said staring at it, "Good thing I won't have to walk on it," Dai said walking on the wall. Reaching the door Renamon told her, " _Five men are right behind you_ ," Dai raised an eyebrow at this, " _You couldn't take care of five men_?" she asked, " _They were too close together_ ," was the fox's answer. Turning towards the door leading to the previous room she saw Dante fight off two men, "Raypulse," the girls said as one, "Lighting Style: Thunder Cannon Jutsu," Dai said firing an orb of electricity out of her hands. "The kids going to get himself killed," she heard Zhalia said and saw Lok, Sophie, and Zhalia fall to the trap, "Five on two . . . I like these odds," Dai grinned.

"And how are you going to win?" DeFoe asked. "Load Armormon and Androidmon," she said summoning two digimon, "Raise by the sun, Sunhawk," she said invoking one of her titans which was a four-winged bird that is a bit bigger than Solwing. "What are those things?" one of the suits yelled at the sight of the digimon, "Kreutalk attack," DeFoe ordered pointing at Sunhawk. "Lightning Blade," Androidmon yelled firing his attack. The attack landed on the ground in front of the suits making dirt and rock hit them letting Dante finish them off, "Surprise Attack," Armormon said attacking the flying manta ray-like titan.

Seeing his men defeated DeFoe and another member ran, "Let's see what they have in Jodis' study room," Lok said to see the door already opened. "There's nothing of value here," Zhalia said after the gang searched the room, "Something was certainly taken, though," Dante said tracing the outline of a key. "Zhalia I'll need your help," Dante said turning to the girl, "Cherik I need you to find where DeFoe is heading towards," Dante said to the small titan getting a nod, "Renamon go with him," Dai said shocking the three members as a yellow fox appeared and with a nod the two creatures left. "And us?" she added, "We'll need those digimon of yours along with your titans," Dante told her, "Lok and Sophie will be on the sidelines for this one," he said getting the mentioned two to deflate. 

Reaching the building where Cherit and Renamon say the Org is at they arrived just in time to stop DeFoe from bonding with the titan. "I invoke Caliban/Fight for your lady Kilthane/Fight with me Kunoichi (I know it's already taken but if the organization can use the same titan then so can the hero's)," Dante, Zhalia, and Dai said as one. Caliban, a Meso-Titan, was human shaped with a large blade in hand the next was Kilthane, a Draco-Titan, was the same height as Caliban wearing a dark, slate-colored suit of armor with blades that resemble insect legs protruding from behind his cape. He bears a curved blade and a shield with a green dragon for a crest. Kunoichi, the only female, and Yama-titan, was a female wearing blue and red armor and carried a sword.

Moving in Dai dodged the spells and spin kicked one of the suits then, "Augerfrost," she said firing the spell at the other suit. While Dai was taking on the suits Kunoichi was helping Caliban with the Org Titan Breaker, a bear with four arms. Taking down the grunts Dai went to help Zhalia, "Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu," she called out sending a gale at the surprised DeFoe.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon announced taking out the surprised Kreutalk. But the distraction costed Kunoichi as the bear titan hugged her to death then proceeded to beat Caliban, "This isn't good," Dai said as Lok and Sophie arrived. And as the org was getting closer Kilthane was defeated, but as DeFoe was about to brag he was kicked in the head by Lok who was flying via his titan, "Load CannonBeemon," Dai invoked then said, "Digifuse."

"CannonBeemon," she said, "Ready and awaiting orders my lady," the digimon answered.

"Renamon," she said next, "Let's get the party started," the fox replied.

"Digifuse," the two digimon said as one. In the process, the cannon was removed and was placed on Renamon's arm as the engine was shrunk and was placed on fox's back, "Renamon + Thunder cannon," the fox yelled. As the bear went to charge Renamon took aim and fired sending the titan back, "Come and defend Metagolem," Dante said summoning the titan who, once summoned, slammed both hands on the Org titan defeating it. Seeing him beaten and out powered DeFoe and his men retreated.

"Nice job on your first mission kid," Dai grinned. "Thanks but what where those creatures were you using?" Lok asked getting the attention of Zhalia and Sophie, "Can I tell them?" Dai asked Dente, "It's up to you kid," the man answered, "Then why not," she said leaning against the wall. "So there's an entirely different world with creatures that can last against titans," Sophie said in awe, "Yup and unlike the titans the digimon chooses who their partner is," Dai added.

"But what are we going to do with the files?" Lok asked. "We'll send them to Huntik HQ so they can crack the code," Dante explained.

Over the next week, they were teaching Lok how to use the spells and increasing his stamina to summon titans and to last longer after summoning them. This led to Dante bringing them down to the basement so that they could also have their titans spar with each other to improve their skills. Hearing her cell go off Dai woke up to answer it, "Who's every calling me at the moment better have a good reason to or I'm going to make them see the most gayest thing ever," she threatened. Hearing a gulp on the other end she heard Ken asked, " _Even if it your best friend_?" getting up, "What do you want?" she asked, " _Cody and I were wondering about how you were doing_ ," he answered.

"I've been missions are either boring or like our old adventures," she told him. " _Yeah thanks for the gifts_ ," Wormon said getting a " _Wormon_?!" making her giggle. "How are the others?" she asked, " _They're still bugging Cody and I about where you are and Yolie is bitching about how you get to go around the world_ ," Ken explained, "And the others?" she asked once more. " _They feel sorry about what they said and hope you can forgive them but when I told them she's like Tai and Matt put together. They knew it would be near impossible_ ," he responded. "If that's all night," she said getting a good night back.

 **I'm going to add the next chapter since this was a bit too short for my liking so on with episode 4  
**

The next day it was only Dante, Sophie, Lok, and Dai in Dante's living room waiting for the code to be broken. "Why don't you school Lok on how to use a Holotome?" Sophie asked putting her book down as the teenagers surrounded the man, "This is a 3D mapping device," Dante began, "It can Scan anything and also scan Titans."

"May I?" Lok asked, "Go ahead," Dante waved. "Holotome scan this," he said holding his father's pendant, "Kipperin," the computer said, "Attack: 1 Defense: 2. Type Gaia-Titan Scout, Size: Small, Special ability: Flight."

" _Hope I'm not interrupting_ ," a voice said making everyone turn to the TV. "Guggenheim nice to see you," Dante greeted, " _Nice to see you too, and Dai your sister says hi_ ," the man told the girl. " _I'll cut to the chase there's been some whirlpools in the rivers of France, and the Huntik Foundation needs you to investigate_ ," he said after Dante introduced Lok and Sophie. "Where the Gargoyles originated from?" Dai asked getting a nod. " _Meet with Peter, a Huntik operative, in the area and he'll serve as your guide. You must get Gar-Ghoul before it's too late_ ," the man said, " _You should be getting the info on your Holotome Mission Legend of the Gargoyle_."

"Team get packed for we have a mission," Dante announced getting nods. Landing in Rouen France, they entered their hotel where their guide is being held by the police, "Why not let Zhalia do this one," Dai offered, "She does have the skills in disguises." Touched that she was trusted Zhalia went to go bust Peter out of jail.

"Nice work Z," Dai grinned seeing her and their guide. "I just need a few minutes," Peter said sitting on a rock as Sophie went to go chat with him but the Suits had them surrounded when they heard, "Super Thunder Strike/Rain of Pollen." Covered in pollen somehow made the suits lose their fighting spirit but they were then shocked knocking them out, "Catherine and Alecia French Digidestined," Catherine introduced.

"What are you doing here?" Dai asked hugging the girl, "We were sent by Genie to find about the Whirlpools when I recognized you Dai," the girl explained. "So where's the location of the Gargoyle and does anyone else know?' Dante asked, "I gave the general location to someone named DeFoe so we should beat him there," Peter asked. "If you need a boat I can give you one," Catherine told them, "After all once you involve a DigiDestined you involve all of them."

"Sorry about the boat," Dante said after seeing it explode, "I'll pay you back," he told her. "The cave's entrance is over here," Zhalia told them pointing to the other side of the rocks, "Take care and don't get caught," Dai told them getting nods before they left. Entering the cave they entered a cavern where not only do they have to beat the Gargoyle they also have to beat Defoe's men as well. "Load Seadramon and Ranamon," Dai said summoning two digimon shocking the suits, "Drain Rain," Ranamon said extending her hands summoning rain clouds that when hit the titans made them weak then followed by the Ice Blast from Seadramon defeating the weaker Titans.

"Seadramon," she called, "Ready to fight," the water digimon announced. "Ranamon," she said next, "Let's do this Sugar," the warrior of water said, "Digifuse," Dai said as they said the same thing. During the fusion process Ranamon's outfit was the scales of Seadramon that now added a dress with her now holding a staff, "Ranamon + Ice Staff," she yelled.

"Ice Blast," she yelled pointing her staff at Breaker causing him to freeze in ice where Caliban broke it defeating the bear Titan. Seeing that their advantage already lost the suits ran, "Lok get that tower with Kipperin while I go after DeFoe," Dai said using Hyperstride follow by Ranamon.

Entering the chamber room Dai called out, "Rock Golem." Surprised by the encounter DeFoe was held in the grip of the golem, "And the prize is mine," Dai said taking the pendant, "Ward off evil Gar-Ghoul," invoking the Titan they, including Dante and the others, saw that it looked like a stone dragon. Releasing DeFoe, the man ran when he saw that he was outnumbered and out powered. But before they left Lok found a hidden room where they went to explore. 

**I'm going to end this here for now. First of all, I thank those who favored, reviewed, and followed this story already and hope while I may be good with describing I'll need help so if anyone has any digimon fusions of any digimon please send them to me through the review on the story or through PM hope to see you later.**


	3. catacombs Mystries and hammer of Thor

**I'm back with another chapter and like last time I'm going to combine two episodes and with no other info let's go.**

Delving deeper into the hidden room they found an old Huntik hide out and searching the room they find out that the last Seeker to use it was the famous Joan of Arc. "And the adventure continues," Dai said with Renamon next to her. Back at Dante's house he used the Holotome to scan the map found in Joan's hind out, "If I'm right the map will lead us to any artifacts Joan left behind. The mission is to find the entrance explore the tombs and find the ring of Arc," Dante said talking the mission card titled **The Mystery of the Paris Catacombs**.

"And according to the map it only shows the tombs so we'll have to find them ourselves," Dai said taking a look at the Holotome. "Any clues?" Sophie asked, "It can be seen through the eyes of the beloved lady," Dante told them. "It's a riddle," Dai said, "Who's the lady loved by all?" gasping Sophie said, "The Cathedral of Notre Dame that's where the entrance is."

"Nice going Sophie," Lok told her, "Team get packed we're going to Paris," Dante announced. "Man this is so cool," Dai said taking a few pics of the Cathedral, "Find anything yet?" she asked the group. "We know that the eyes are the statues but which one?" Sophie said glancing at each of them, "There," Lok said pointing to one of the gargoyles. While the guys went to check the statue the girls stood guard.

"Looks like the place has been closed down for quite some time," Dante said. "I call breaking the lock," Dai said stepping forward pulling out her kit, "Isn't that a bit old fashion?" Zhalia asked, "Even the oldies trick in the book can still work," Dai told her as she unlocked the lock. "Can't you summon any creatures of the shinobi culture?" Lok asked Dai as they entered the biulding, "No the summoning creatures died off centuries ago during the battle against the ten tailed wolf, and if any were found I would have had them by now," Dai explained. "Found the entrance," Zhalia yelled and meeting up they found that it works like the trap in the tombs, but before they could get in Org. members showed up, "Find out how to get in while I take care of the suits," Dante told the teenagers, "Not without back up," Dai told him.

"Dante do you think DeFoe is gay?' Dai asked getting a raged look on the man's face. "Why do you say that?" Dante asking his own question, "Well he's always talking about you and he follows you where every you go so I thought he was gay," Dai explained with a shrug. "GET THEM," DeFoe said in rage, and as the Org. summoned their Titans so did the Huntik, "I invoke Caliban/Ward off evil Gar-Ghoul," the two yelled. As the titans were summoned Dante fought DeFoe and his right hand while Dai fought the grunts, "Over here," one of the suits yelled heading for the light, "Hyperstride," they yelled jumping in front of the Org. members before landing in the tunnel.

"Lightning Style: Electric Spear," Dai called out sending spears of electricity at the cave ceiling blocking the suits. "Common let's find the ring of Arc," Dante said walking down the path, "Digmon Reload," Dai said as the armor digimon appeared, "I need you to go scout ahead," she told the digimon, "You got it," he said digging underground. "We must in the Paris Catacombs," Sophie said looking around.

"The room with the ring should be just ahead," Dante told the group, "My lady the suits have just entered the catacombs," Digmon informed them appearing out of the ground, "Can you tell the precise number?" Dai asked as Lok escaped the trap along with a new titan. "Around 10 or more there were to many vibrations to tell," the digimon answered, "Good now rest up," she said loading him back in the digivice.

"It's like you were made for each other," Dai grinned when it was told that the titan like to solve puzzles. But just then the wall behind them exploded to reveal the suits, "Let's go," Dante yelled. Reaching the end of the tunnel they found the room that hold the ring, "Watch it the ring is cursed," Sophie warned them, "Isn't there a ninja trick to hold it in?" Zhalia asked Dai. Entering the room the weapons came to life, "Hand to hand titans only," Dante yelled summoning his titan, "Finally sword time," Dai grinned pulling out both of her swords.

But as the battle went on Dai was knocked into one of the armor causing it to fall and in return causing the weapon to fall to the ground, "Aim for the armor," Sophie yelled and after that they made quick work of the trap. "Time to seal you up," Dai said sealing it in a scroll and after biting her thumb to the point of drawing blood she swiped it across, "And the point of that?" Lok asked, "Sorry family secret," she explained.

"Then with my illusion powers we each have hold one," Zhalia said handing a fake one to each of them. "New mission," Dante said, " **Joan of Arc's Ring**. Objectives protect the ring of Arc from the Organization and deliver it to a Huntik safe house."

Exiting the room the group split up, "Only with my luck that I have four suits after me," Dai muttered to herself. "Augerfrost," they yelled, "Boltflare," she said returning fire before hiding in one of the rooms, "Where am I?" she wondered to herself walking down the hall way at the end she saw a statue of a female with wears a white top with pink lace trim at the bottom featuring the insignia in the middle and a pink hood and wears denim shorts and a brown belt with brown, fringed pouch. She has an ankle-length cornflower blue and white sash on her left hip. She has yellow arm bands on her upper arms and a black band on her left wrist. She wears knee-high black boots with white laces (Yuna's gunner outfit). "Nice to meet you my descendant," a female voice said and out of the statues was the same female only with a lighter skin tone and brown hair, "Who are you?" Dai asked.

"Yuna Akaike," she said making Dai gasp, "It's an honor to meet you my lady," she said. "While I wish we can talk more you are in trouble," Yuna told her, "So I give you these as a gift." Waving her hand a staff and two guns appeared in front of her, "Use my weapons to defend the light," she told her as she disappeared. Just then the door was blasted down and the Org. titans showed up, "Defend you mistress Shiva," she said summoning her first Aeon and appearing out of the mist was a female the same height as Metagolem with light purple skin wearing only a bikini with a half skirt on the right side with her hair in one long single bread. Eyes narrowing at the lustful looks the guys were sending her Shiva frozen both them and their titans and with a snap of her fingers destroyed them.

Turning to Dai she came to her knees and lifted her up to where their foreheads were touching (like Moana did with Te Fiti). Smiling she dismissed the aeon but before she left she saw a chest with clothes inside.

Exiting the room she now is wearing indigo sleeveless top, with a hole in the middle exposing her chest, and long light blue gloves with black feathers with the sleeves being a royal blue color extending from her elbow to her wrist, and has long dark silver and purple pants (combination of Paine's Gun and Samurai garb in Final Fantasy X). "Looks like someone's in trouble," she said following the explosions to find Lok, "Fight with me Kuniochi," she said summoning her titan. "Dai you have wonderful timing," Lok told her but blushed at her new outfit, "Augerfrost," the suits yelled. Dodging the attack Dai yelled in return, "Thundera," firing a thunder bolt at the three suits. "Paw Strike," Renamon announced knocking out the grunt titans while Dai took care of the grunts themselves.

"Let's go find the others," Lok said getting a nod. "That could be Sophie," Lok said rushing to the source with Dai on his heels, but while it was Sophie who yelled for help they were also caught by the Org. "Hand over the ring," one of the grunts told all three while the guys were staring at Dai's figure. "Take them," she said handing her's over along with Lok's and Sophie's, "These are fakes you would never hand them over if they were real," another grunt told them, "Good eye mate," Dai said with a smirk on her face, "And for your reward here's a kiss," kissing him on the cheek she backed off as the man was on the floor screaming causing the others to get scared and run. "What was that?" Sophie asked, "An illusion that causes the person to see their worst nightmares," she explained.

Wondering the area they run into Zhalia and Dante, "I take it that the ring was delivered to a safe house," Dai said announcing their presence shocking DeFoe. "Yup ten minutes ago," the man answered. "After splitting up Gareon took the real ring to a Huntik safe house and along with his ability to be invisible for short amounts of time with our diversion was perfect for both fooling you along with spreading your forces while mine are right here," he explained resulting in them to run.

At the Cathedral the group was discussing about the ring, "Don't let it out of your sight got it," Dante told the rep getting a nod.

 **And now on with the next episode.**

Back at Dante's place in Italy the group was doing their own thing while Lok and Sophie were practicing with Lok's Boltflare and Dai was on her handheld when a call from Guggenheim appeared, " _Hello everyone how does a trip to Iceland sound_?" he asked. "What's the treasure?" Dai asked putting her game on pause, " _The hammer of Thor, Mjolnir_ ," the man told them. "Team get ready we leave for London in the morning," Dante told them as he was getting a titan, "Not much info to go on," Dai said with her hands on her hips, "You know I hate it when we get missions with half ass info."

"That's why we're going to London because I think this mission is going to get complicated," Dante told them. "Meeting a Huntik op this evening," Lok asked, "Yeah hoping to get some Intel from Tersly," Dante told them. "Isn't Tersly an assistant of Montehue?" Sophie asked, "It would be nice to see him again," Dai said, "But knowing your history with him that would be a no."

"Who knows," Dante said ringing the doorbell. " _Who is it_?" a male voiced questioned, "It's me Dante," the man answered, " _Alright in a moment_ ," and after a few minutes the door opened up to reveal a red head male with glasses, "Come in," he said gesturing for them to enter, "Why don't you three search around while me and Tersly talk," Dante told them, "But stay alert," he added. "So Dai what was your life before being a seeker for the Huntik?" Sophie asked, "I was a normal teenage girl that was first involved with the digimon after being held hostage by one of the original Digidestined enemies attack Tokyo when I was younger," she explained. "And for why I joined," she said pausing when she saw something move outside, "What was that?" Lok asked noticing the same thing, "What was what?" Sophie asked but she too saw the shadow.

Rushing outside the three followed the cloaked figure but the person got away. After reporting to Dante about what they saw the group packed for Iceland, "This is ridicules," Lok said after two days of hiking through the mountains. "Dante I got a call from Guggenheim that Zhalia was coming as back up," Dai told him, "Good I have a feeling that this is going to get harder," he said. Continuing they made progress when a snow storm blocked their path, and setting up in the lower part of the hill to block the winds Dai was in her own tent while the rest of the group shared one, "What is it Spadamon?" she asked the digimon. "Someone's outside," the digimon answered opening the zipper she sighed knowing who it was, "Zhalia get in here," she waved causing the girl to enter the tent, "Thanks I didn't know how long I would have lasted in the storm," she said. "What are friends for," Dai grinned, "You really consider me a friend?" Z asked shocked, "Well yeah after all we've been through why wouldn't I think that," Dai told her.

"Common let's go," Dante announced after packing everything, "Did you tell them about the Guardians?" Zhalia asked confusing Lok and Sophie, "You mean the group that worships Thor?" Dai asked getting a nod. "Word is that the Organization has their total grip in the Guardians so they won't be giving up the hammer without a fight," Zhalia told them. Trekking through the mountains another blizzard started to form, "Something's coming stay on your guard," Dante warned the group as the outline of a creature formed through the snow and wind. "Reload BurningGreymon," Dai said summoning the beast of Fire, "Reduce all to ash Ryūjin Jakka," she said summoning a creature made of fire, "Distract Ymir while we get past it," she ordered getting nods.

"Common let's go," Zhalia yelled causing Dai to catch up to them. But while they were running Ymir summoned his minions to attack the group, "We need to hit them harder," Sophie yelled as their attacks weren't working, "Then good thing I brought a titan for this situation. Burn them Ignatius," Dante said invoking his titan which looked like a person made of lava. After dealing with Ymir and the minions, and returning the titans, Lok used Ignatius along with his father's, now his, titan to heat up the atmosphere then had Zhalia to summon Strix to punch holes in the clouds letting the sun shine through causing a rainbow to appear. "Nice work Lok," Sophie said hugging him, but as they crossed the bridge they were attacked by ice birds. Before any action could be taken an ax flew out of nowhere destroying them, "That's what I call cutting it close," a male voice called out, "Montehue nice to see you again," Dai told the ax wielding man.

"Reunions later fight now," Dante interrupted. "Pyro Barrage," BurningGreymon called out destroying most of them causing the rest to retreat, "Load BurningGreymon," Dai said returning the digimon back into the loader. Even if they knew it was a trap the group entered anyways following the cloaked sage to the center of the temple everyone was on their guard. "What do you say surrender?" Dante asked Montehue as they were surrounded, "Can't I have a museum tour on Thursday," the man said wielding his twin Ax, "I love it when guys get rough," Dai grinned going through hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Hunters Jutsu," she said as brown wolves with green eyes were summoned.

As the others summoned their titans the members themselves went to fight the guardians. Dodging a thunder incased fist Dai slid behind him kicking him towards one of his allies, "Haven't had this much fun since the mission in Mexico," she grinned summoning her magic, "Come god of Ice," she began, "Invoke your rath upon your enemies. Icicle Spear," she said launching spears of ice at the opponents. "Man she's having a blast," Lok said watching as she was taking care of most of the guardians and while no one noticed Zhalia had a small blush on her face watching Dai fight. But during the fight one of the pillars was knocked over causing the whole place to collapse that also caused Dai, Lok, and Montehue to separate from the others. Entering the hallway the three hid in a blocked staircase, and while Lok and Montehue talked about how they met Dai was scanning the temple. "Find anything?" the man asked, "Negative it's like there's a spell blocking my Holotome from scanning the temple," Dai answered, "And with the danger passed we can move," he said running followed by Lok and Dai.

"Not a single sight of the guardians anywhere," Dai said looking around, but then the group heard, "Dante get out of there," causing the others to run to the source. Meeting up with the others Montehue and his assistant went off to find the rope to tie up Fenris only for Dante and his group to find it in the room Dai and Lok were in before meeting the rest of the group. Untying the rope they were able to tie Fenris and in the process beat the titan, and returning to the room with the snake door. And moments later Montehue and his assistants show followed by the guardians of Thor, "Lava Style: Lava Wall," Dai yelled spitting out lava at the door entrance blocking the people on the other side, "Good thinking Dai," Zhalia complimented.

Figuring out how to open the door the group entered the room holding the hammer and in the race to get it Montehue won but when he meet with the others it suddenly weighted ten times more than it should be. Reaching the other exit only to be blocked by the guardians of Thor and on the other side Ymir, "Reload BurningGreymon and Angewomon," Dai said calling on her digimon, "Digifuse," she called out.

"BurningGreymon," she said, "Let's burn them," the beast roared.

"Angewomon," she called out next, "Time to show them the light," she said.

"Digifuse," she repeated, "Digifuse," they yelled. The female angel's outfit died out only to be replaced with a skin tight white with red outline cat suit while the weapons of the beast of fire broke off from his arms only to split acting like a bow connecting to her wrists and her six wings merged to four as the tips started to glow with fire. As the helmet was removed showing her face and crystal blue eyes the skull of BurningGreymon, "BURNINGANGEWOMON," she yelled striking a pose.

"Burning Arrows," she called out pointing her weapons on Ymir and as they were fired everyone could feel the holy power and the flames coming off of them. Using the hammer Dante and Montehue used their combined might to swing the hammer at the frost giant destroying it and making a hole in the wall for the group to escape. "Man that was a blast," Lok cheered, "Yeah and nice timing with those fusions Dai," Zhalia told the girl with a smile getting a small blush. Giving Montehue Fenris' amulet Dante's team returned the hammer to a Huntik safe house.

 **And that's a wrap, how do you like the story so far? If you have any digifusions please tell me, see you all later.**


	4. king basilisk and the Argo

**Not much to say so let's get on with it.**

"Isn't it weird that Dante's been disappearing on us and won't tell us?" Lok asked everyone in said man's living room. "He has his own secrets so let the man be," Zhalia told the blonde haired male, "She's got a point," Dai agreed while she played on her handheld. And speaking of the devil Dante arrived looking tired, "You alright there?" Dai asked as he sat down on his chair, "Yeah I just need to pack for my trip to Vienna in Austria," he said surprising them. "Can we come my dad has a lot of info of Vienna?" Lok asked, "No I need to do this alone," the man said surprising them.

"Common I thought we're a team," Lok complained. "Darn I was hoping to find something in Vienna," Zhalia said, "There's been some strange sightings in Vienna and was about to ask if I could go alone," Dai told him. After thinking it over Dante relented, "Then go on and pack," he told them getting cheers from Lok and Sophie while Zhalia and Dai grinned.

Reaching Vienna the group split up while the rest of the gang did their own thing Dai went to go digimon hunting, "Now where are you," she asked herself as the map of Vienna appeared on the Fusion Loader. Entering one of the lesser known areas of Vienna Dai took a break only to dodge when she heard, "Stun Whip," looking up she saw the digimon she was looking for she is the same height as Angewomon wearing a skin tight body suit, with chains all over it, which exposed the right arm and leg with big claw on the end of the right arm. And out of her shoulder is a piece of living cloth and to finish the look she's wearing high heel boots, "LadyDevimon," Dai said. "My I didn't think my hunter was such a cutie," the ultimate level digimon said with a lustful look on her face as she dragged her clawed hand down her face lightly drawing blood, "Get away from my lady," a digimon yelled, "Hurricane Gale," she yelled firing feathers from the digimon causing her to back away to dodge. Flying down from the sky was a winged female with light blue wings acting as hair with light tan skin. With pink wings on her back, she wore wears pink panties, a pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads. It also wears gauntlets with purple soft-edged pentagons with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind on them, pink boots with metallic knee pads, a long black scarf that resembles a strap, and a pink breathing mask. Its boots are connected to its top by pink straps that pass through the inside of its panties.

"Zephyrmon," Dai said, "Are you alright my lady?" the beast of wind asked. "Yeah just beat the bitch already," the digimon's mistress told her, "It shall be done," Zephyrmon told her. "Darkness Wave," the ultimate cried out unleashing bats on the beast digimon who dodged, "Hurricane Gale," she counted sending feathers once more at her opponent. Dodging once more she was surprised when the beast of wind appeared in front of her, "Plasma Paw," she invoked slashing her and the air around her and with a punch was sent to the ground. "Stun Whip," she said out of the dust but couldn't hit her rival, "Combination attack," Dai called out getting a nod, "Hurricane Gale/Fire Ball Jutsu," they yelled as one as the fire set fire to the feathers increasing the damage on LadyDevimon. As the dust cleared they saw the digimon wither hands up, "Not going to fight anymore?" Dai asked cautiously.

"I know when I'm beat," she said truthfully, "And besides if I join you then it's a win-win situation for me," she said hugging her from behind, "My mistress," she whispered in Dai's ear causing the girl to shiver. "Get away from my lady," Zephyrmon demanded, "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything harmful to her," the ultimate waved, "Unless she's into that kind of stuff," she added getting a growl. "Enough you two," Dai said getting out of LadyDevimon's grip, "You both are teammates now so stop it," she said with a serious look on her face but that was ruined when her new companion growled lustfully, "I love it when a woman takes control."

Looking on her digivice Dai was shocked, "There's another digimon here?!" turning to the glaring digimon she said catching their attention, "I'm going to let you rest in the Fusion Loader so load," she called out returning the pair to the digivice. "Reload Renamon," she called out calling on her partner digimon, "I need you to shadow me because there's another digimon nearby," nodding the fox did just that. She didn't have to wait long for the digimon in question landed right in front of her, and she's the same height as Beelzemon wearing skin tight black pants with two intercrossing belts and three inch high heels and a crop top that exposed a few inches of her chest along with all of her navel. Over that she wore a trench coat that, unknown to Dai or Renamon, holds six more guns and to finish the look wore a mask like her male counterpart that let her blonde hair flow and in her hands were two revolvers.

"I just fought an ultimate now I have to fight a mega as well," Dai cried as Renamon appeared in front of her. "Do not worry I'm here to join you," the digimon told them, "Why join me?" Dai questioned. "If you're able to fight off an ultimate then you must be strong and rumors have it that the former leader of the second gen Digidestined was given a new digivice that allowed digimon to fuse," she explained. "Yeah that's me," Dai answered, "Anything else?" Renamon asked still on guard, "That she's the most cuties human," the digimon told them getting Dai to face fault, "How many digimon like me?" the girl asked, "The number of fan clubs is unknown but it's in every area of the digital word," the mega level digimon answered.

"What's your name?" Dai asked, "BelleStarmon my lady," the digimon answered with a bow. "You two stay in the shadow and follow me," she ordered, "I'm going to find my friends," nodding the rookie and mega level digimon took to the rooftops. Wondering the city streets she took a few snapshots for family back home it was then she saw two workers guarding a door with a dragon on it, so hiding behind a corner she pulled out her Holotome, "Holotome scan the building," she said pointing the tome towards the building, " _This is the King Basilisk home to the Basilisk amulet_ ," eyes widening at the added info of the titan inside, "Renamon knock out the guards," she ordered and in a few minutes could see them both out.

Rushing in she was met with Dante, "Here to crash a party as well?" he asked. "Why am I the one always the last to arrive," she said playing along, "And I see you have a new digimon," he said glancing at BelleStarmon, "Two actually but one of them is a seductress," she told him. They arrived just in time to see Lok and Sophie destroy the trap, "If he's lying then why am I behind you," Dante voiced surprising DeFoe, but before he, or his men, could make a move BelleStarmon shot at each one of them with her guns and high heels, "Think I can get one of those?' Dai asked seeing that in action, "We'll see my lady," the digimon answered.

Summoning Solwing Dante retrieved Lok's, Sophie's, and Zhalia's amulets. Getting up the Org summoned their titans, "Fight with me Kunoichi," Dai said summoning her titan, "Thunder Knives Jutsu," Dai yelled throwing knife shaped thunder at the suits while her titan fought the titans. But as the fight was dwindling down, the fight being in the Huntik's favor, Zhalia showed up with the Basilisk titan. Seeing them retreat Zhalia returned the titan and was about to fall when Dai caught her, "Just rest now you earned it," Dai said with a smile.

 **And now on with episode 10**

" _Wow that's some adventure_ ," Ken said after Dai told him her mission from Vienna. "Yeah I'm surprised that I have a fan club too," Dai added, " _And most want to fuck you to oblivion_ ," Ken added surprising the girl. "Where did you learn those words?" she asked, " _Your sister_ ," Ken answered, " _And no she hasn't gotten to Cody_ ," he said when he saw her about to ask. "Dai Dante's getting a mission so go down there and check it out," Cherit told her, "Sorry got to run mission time," she told Ken getting a nod.

Coming down stairs she saw the rest of the group there, "What's the mission?" she asked. "We're going to find the Argo in Greece," Sophie told her, "So get packing I'm going to call Zhalia we'll need her help on this one," Dante said getting a frown from Sophie. Reaching Velo in Greece Dai was staring out into the ocean, "Common Dai we found a boat," Lok told her. Getting on the boat the group headed straight for Stavropolous River, "Let's look over there," Dante said pointing to the cave. Stopping the boat he told the teenagers, "I've put the available info in the Holotome," he said as the 3D map appeared, "Holotome put a ship right there," Zhalia told it as a ship appeared. "We'll swim from this side," Dante said pointing to the right side of the ship, "And even if the hulls been preserved we'll have to stay on guard," Sophie added.

"Can we even invoke titans under water?" Lok asked. "Yes just stick with the heavy ones and they'll just walk across the bottom of the ocean," Cherik answered. After gearing up Dai summoned Ranamon and Seadramon to act as guards along with a third digimon that looked like a manta ray, but as the group searched the ship Lok got separated by accident but was saved by Ranamon, "You got to be careful in there Sugar," she said as they got onto land, "What happened?" Dante asked. "Room caved in and got the kid out of there just in time," the warrior of water reported, "Now what the ships to unstable to venture through?" Zhalia asked, "We bring the ship to the surface," Dai told them before Dante could, "She's right," the man said, "We'll come back tomorrow."

The next day the group got to work on bringing the Argo to the surface, "You ok there Scorpiomon?" Dai asked as the water digimon was readying the counter weights, "I'm fine no need to worry about me," the digimon said. Under the water Metagolem and Ebidramon were able to bring the ship to the surface, "Nice job everyone," Dai cheered, "But this isn't the Argo itself," Dante said looking at the surfaced boat, "So it's one of the ships that went with it," Lok asked getting a nod. "My lady above you," Scorpiomon warned causing everyone to look up, "Tail Blade," he called out slicing the rope DeFoe and his men used before they could call out their titans.

Summoning their titans the Org engaged the enemy, "Twin Scissors/Twin Swords," the digimon called out attacking the bear titan. "Kunoichi fight with me," Dai said as Zhalia summoned her titan as Dai and Zhalia fought the Org suits alone the rest of the team retreated to the ship. "Water Prison Jutsu," Dai yelled encasing the titans in watch only for them to be defeated and returning both titan and digimon returned to the ship. Blocking the entrance with anything they could find, Dai went back to help Dante, "Dante move," she yelled then said, "Water Cannon," blasting a geyser of water out of her hand to a surprised DeFoe making him drop the sword as he was sent flying towards the wall of the ship. After the battle the two opponents stood facing each other, "I know you're a good man Grier so I'll give you this," Dante offered sword in hand, "If you back off I'll give you DeFoe."

"You have my word Dante Vale," Grier relented as DeFoe was going on about how they'll pay for this betrayal. Taking a rest Dante gave the sword to Lok so he could bond with it, "You sure?" Dai asked, "That titan is too hard for any newbie to control."

"Just trust him already," Sophie said backing Lok. "Just because you bonded doesn't mean you'll be able to control it in battle," Dai said with Zhalia nodding. After placing the rods in the center mass of the ship, "Here Zhalia," Dante said handing DeFoe's titans to her, "Take this to the nearest Huntik safe house while the rest of us report to Guggenheim." Surprised she asked, "You sure you want the least trusted member of the group to do it?"

"Don't worry about what Sophie says about you," Dai told her, "You're a member of this team no matter what they say and hey if you need some company I can go with you," she added.

"It's nice to rest between missions," Dai said lying in a sunbed in her bikini, "You sure we have time for fun?" Zhalia asked. "Yeah until Guggenheim sends some more info everyone's taking a break even Dante," Dai waved to the man who was water skiing. While sunbathing the next thing Dai knows is waking up with the boat stopped, "What happened?" she asked, "There was some type of plant that knocked you all out and was enveloping the ship," Lok explained. "And damaged the engines," Zhalia added, "Good thing there's an inhabitable island nearby for repairs, "Dante said taking the boat towards said island.

Docking onto the island they were met with a group of women in Greek-style dresses, "Greeting strangers," the woman with Blonde hair told them. "Do you smell something weird about this place?" Dai asked Zhalia as the rest of the team was dragged off, "So I'm not the only one who noticed," she said, "Been there done that," the bearer of Courage and Friendship waved. "Checked in with the others," Dai said returning to the boat, "They aren't willing to leave." Sighing Zhalia turned to face Dai, "And the Holotome isn't picking up any of the girls either." "Didn't Cherit say that Medea was a powerful witch?" Dai asked, "Yeah you don't mean?' Zhalia said, "Sometimes you must look through heaven's eyes to reveal the truth," Dai said turning to the mountain.

Reaching the mountain the girls tried to destroy it but it kept fighting back, "I'll block and you attack," Zhalia told Dai who nodded. "Thunder Cannon, Water Dragon, Earth Spear," she yelled making a direct hit on the mirror. "Why would they say that about me," Dai heard then saw her younger self in the mirror, "They were never really my friends they just wanted to use me," younger Dai cried. "No get out of my mind," Dai yelled clutching her head, "Get out of my fucking head yeah bitch," she roared as the tears were let out. "Dai snap out of it," Zhalia said shaking her but nothing worked and to making things even more troubling copies of the titans Dai bonded with were marching towards them. "Please make it stop," Dai whispered crying as she heard every insult her former friends said to her it was at this moment Renamon appeared, "Dai please wake up," the fox told her, "Don't think about them remember there are those who still care for you," the rookie told her but it wasn't working. Just before the Kunoichi copy could attack they, including the rest of the team, heard, "Vee-Laser," looking towards the sky they saw a blue and white dragon, "You'll pay for making Day cry," the creature growled. "Critical punch," it yelled destroying another titan, "Vee-Laser," it called out vaporizing another titan. "What happened?" Dante asked, "We were in the process of destroying the pillar when it showed a younger Dai then the real one started to scream and cry," Zhalia said worried about the normally tough girl, "I'm not done yet," Dai said getting back up and wiping the tears on her face, "That bitch needs to pay for messing with my memories." It was at this moment she saw the blue and white dragon, "ExVeemon is that you?" she asked hoping it was her old partner, "Did you really try and get Ken to join the group?" the dragon asked now getting happy tears from Dai.

"Let's finish this," the champion level digimon said, "Critical Punch," with that last attack destroyed the pillar. As the sun set the dragon, in a burst of data turned to a size of where it would meet Dai's thigh, "It's good to see you again old friend," the digimon told Dai, "It's great to have you back V-mon," she said, and turning to Renamon the rookie said, "And I take it that you're the one watching out for her." Renamon nodding, "Yeah I hope I can work well with you," Dai's first digimon nodded, "Same here."

While Lok tries to control Lindorm Dai told V-mon about all of her adventures so far, "That must have been fun," the blue rookie level said. "Yeah but those suits get annoying," Dai told him, "So how are the others?" V-mon asked, "If you're talking about Ken and Cody they're doing alright but if it's the others' you're wondering about I have no clue," Dai said, "Yes the only info she gets of them is through Ken," Renamon explained. "Dai common we're going back to the mission," Sophie called out, "Got it," she said turning to her digimon, "Rest up in the Loader you both," she said loading them into the loader before returning to the ship.

"Isn't this like in the story the crashing rock?" Dai asked getting a nod, "Then why not get as close as possible trip the trap and when it's resetting run through it," she said. "That's the best plan I've heard all day, "Ranamon I'll need you for today," Dai said as Dante summoned Caliban, and with them both they made it past the rock, "Where are we?" Sophie asked.

"Sutos Island," Zhalia answered. "Be careful while searching the bay Sutos is in the middle of a civil war," Dante told the group. "I found some other info," Dai said appearing in front of the group, "So what is it?" Lok asked, "It turns out that Grier is the lost son of their most famous king and has finally restored order to the land," she explained shocking them. "Infiltrating the castle I heard from Grier himself that he swore to return when he thinks himself ready and like Sophie told you all that was this morning," she added. "Here's the plan," Dante said turning on his Holotome, "Sophie, Lok, and Cherit distract the guards and if you get in a fight use straight combat titans only."

"And who's going to go to the Argo?" Sophie asked. "Zhalia of course," Dai answered, "With her skills, it would be a breeze for her," the girl added, "Thank you at least they trust me," Zhalia told Sophie who huffed. "But I may need some of your digimon to act like guards," the girl asked Dai, "Only Ranamon is the only digimon who can both walk on land and swim," the DigiDestined told her as she summoned her, "What do you need Sugar?" the warrior of water asked. "I need you to go with Zhalia and act as a guard for anything there got it?" Dai asked getting a nod. "And what is Dai going to do?" Lok asked, "There's another digimon on this island and I need to get it before the Org find it," she said disappearing.

Appearing near the mountains she could see smoke rising near the town. Walking around she dodged when there was a thunderbolt, "Ok how did the villagers not see you?" Dai asked seeing as the digimon in question was a big bird type digimon with electricity sparking all over it. "The humans were busy with their civil war," the bird answered, "But why are you here?" it asked. "The group that took over the town is part of an organization that wishes to take full control of people's way of life," Dai said bowing to the bird digimon, "Tell my child I know you have a fusion loader but do you have a team name?" Thunderbirdmon asked.

"No I don't," Dai answered, "If you could choose what would it be?" it asked. "It would be Huntik, the group that I work for," Dai answered, "Then I announce you Dai leader of the Huntik army," Thunderbirdmon announced as a flag appeared behind Dai with the symbol of the Huntik on it, "Now claim aboard let's return to your friends." Nodding Dai did just that hopping on the bird as it roared catching everyone's attention as they saw a huge bird fly towards them.

"Grier king of Sutos," Dai said formally, "Yes and you are?" Grier asked. "Demiyah Uzumaki Uchiha Akaike," Dai said, "Heiress to the shinobi nation," Grier gasped, "How about a royal blood battle?" she asked, "After all only one with royal blood can fight one another." Grier nodding and with a silent signal both charged blocking the kick from Grier Dai punched him in the chest sending him flying. Not willing to give him breathing room Dai charged ducking under the side kick but had to cross block the punch, "Show them your Megataur," Grier said invoking his family titan, "Fight and defend, Kurama," Dai yelled invoking her family titan.

As the titans charged so did their users Dai using her speed to get in and out of his range and Grier his muscles to take the hits. "It was an honor to fight someone like you," Dai told Grier, "Hope you lead these lands like your father wanted, "Thankyou lady Demiyah," Grier said, "Finish your mission the Organization never knew about the Argo."

 **And finished man that felt like it took forever to type. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all later bye**


	5. new teammates

**Yo, I'm here with another chapter for Digimon Hunter with the group going to Lok's home I'll have Dai return to Japan as a vacation trip. God of Challenges sorry for not doing the digimon hunts until two chapters ago and I totally forgot to mention that there was a time skip between the first chapter and the start of the Huntik season one, so without further ado let's begin.  
**

"Man it's been so long since I've been here," Dai said stepping out of the airport. "Dai over here," she heard, turning to the cause she saw Ken and Cody, "Hey long time no see," she grinned getting a good look at them both.

Ken grew a few inches since she last saw him wearing gray jeans and snickers along with an opened jacket showing his red shirt with wormon on his shoulder. Cody certainly grew now meeting Dai up to her waist wearing shorts along with shoes and a t-shirt with Armidillomon in his baby form in Cody's arm. "You certainly grew," Dai said hugging Cody, "Well I couldn't stay short forever," the bearer of knowledge and reliability responded. "Common let's go talk somewhere else," Ken told her getting a nod, and leaving the airport Ken took Dai to a secluded park with a lake near the group, "How did you find this place?" Dai asked.

"Cody and I were wondering the forest where we found this place and thought it would be a good place to hang out," Ken explained, "Now can we see some of the digimon you gained on your hunts?" Cody asked, "And did you bring food?" Uppamon asked. "Yes to both," Dai said unsealing some food for the digimon then getting out her Fusion Loader, which turned an indigo color, "Reload party," she announced as most of the digimon appeared in a flash of light, and as the light disappeared Seadramon went straight to the lake, "Where did you get all of these digimon?" Ken asked as LadyDevimon wrapped her arms around Dai, "What is your desire mistress," she flirted, "Just letting you out to rest," she answered. "Are these all the digimon?" Wormon asked, "No some are just to huge that it will draw attention," Dai explained wanting to keep V-mon a secret until the time was right.

"And as for the digimon I met it was on most missions I went on and some were gained during my training years," Dai explained answering Ken's question. "Are they always like that?" Cody asked pointing to LadyDevimon and the warrior of Wind, "Yeah you get used to it," Dai said shrugging. "Can you tell us about your missions with the Huntik?" Ken asked as he and Cody knew about her choice of work, "I can't but I can show you the pictures I took," she said showing them the pictures.

Hearing a grumbling sound the three turned to Dai's stomach as the grumbling sound was heard once more, "Common let's eat," Cody said as Dai returned her digimon then walked with the others to the restaurant, but what they didn't know that the others found then followed them. "So Cody get a girlfriend yet?" Dai teased getting the young man to blush, "He did actually get a girl's number when he saved her from a digimon about to attack her," Ken answered for him. "Yeah well I'm not the only one," Cody argued, "If my memories serve me correctly weren't you invited to a girl's house where the next time I saw you was your face full of purple kiss marks," hearing this Ken blushed and Dai grinned, "So something happened?" she teased as the ones eavesdropping jaw dropped.

"And what about you?" Ken asked hoping to move to a different subject and hope to tease Dai, "Did you ever find a guy good enough for you?" he asked as Tai and Matt's hand curled into a fist hoping that wasn't the case. "With my way of life?" Dai said raising an eyebrow, "The best I could go with is someone older than me. And even then no one's caught my eye," she said causing Tai and Matt to sigh in relief. But as they continued to talk there was an explosion catching everyone's attention and rushing outside they see digimon the height of Angewomon with a rose covering her head but showing her face and a high collar cape with a sleeveless skin tight suit, red for the main suit and black for the leggings, showing her upper chest and arms and in her hands were spiky vines that acted as a rapier and whip respectively. "Mega level," Ken said, "Let me handle this one," Dai said stepping forward extending her digivice, "Reload LadyDevimon, Seadramon, BelleStarmon," she announced summoning the three digimon surprising them, Tai and the others, as the three digimon appeared from her digivice.

"LadyDevimon," Dai said starting the roll call, "Let's show them the darkness," the digimon said with a lustful grin. "Seadramon," she yelled next getting a roar from the champion level digimon. "BelleStarmon," she said last, "Time to rain bullets," she said.

"Digifuse," she called out, "Digifuse," they yelled as one. As the fusion took hold the top half of Seadramon disappeared as the lower half and clothing of LadyDevimon faded out revealing her chest to all along with her red eyes with black slits. But the chest was covered up with BelleStarmon's top and in her hands were the guns but the design was now shaped like a dragon with its mouth opened, "IceLadyStarmon," she called out.

"Ice blaster," she said firing at Rosemon who dodged half of the shots. "Rose Spear," the mega digimon counted sending her vine as it formed a spear at the fused digimon landing a direct hit. "Frozen Darkness," the fused digimon yelled out sending a wave of freezing darkness at the opponent landing the attack, "Life Drain," Rosemon yelled sending her vines at the fusion trapping the digimon until the fusion canceled from the drain. "Load you three," Dai said returning the three tired digimon, "Even a fusion didn't work and one of them was a mega level too," Cody said.

"Ken time for a DNA digivolving," Dai said, "But V-mon died so that can't happen," Ken told her. "But digimon never truly die," she retorted, "Reload V-mon," she called out shocking them as the blue dragon appeared. "Nice to see you guys once more," he waved, "But talk later we got a digimon to beat." Turning to Ken Dai said, "Ready?" smiling he said, "Ready," then in a flash of light the champion level forms of the rookie stood tall, "ExVeemon/Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon," the DNA digimon said standing tall. "Nice to see you both again," Dai said, "It's good to be back," the fused digimon said turning to Rosemon as she closed in, "Rose Spear," she yelled, "Sting Strike," the digimon counted the mega's spear with his own blocking every attack.

"Electric Bolt," Paildramon yelled launching a ball of electricity out of his hands in a Dragon Ball Z type of way landing spot on, "Desperado Blaster," the digimon yelled firing his signature attack. Waiting as the dust cleared they all saw Rosemon laying on the ground walking up to her Dai started to heal her, "Why would you help me?" Rosemon questioned, "It wasn't your fault you started attacking this world was it?" Dai asked getting a shake, "Then why shouldn't I help you were just protecting yourself."

"Your Dai aren't you?" Rosemon asked, "The leader of the new Huntik Army?" she further asked, "Yeah you willing to join me?" Dai said asking her own question. "Yes I do," the digimon answered, "Then welcome aboard load Rosemon," Dai announced returning Rosemon to the digivice.

"Nice job Dai," Cody said as the fused digimon returned to their rookie form, "But what did she mean by army?" Ken asked. "She means that every human with a loader is considered a general of his or her own army," Dai said, "Can humans join an existing army?" Cody asked, "Yeah why?" Dai asked. "Then I Cody/Ken join the Huntik Army," they said as the Huntik symbol appeared on their right sleeve, "Well come aboard," Dai said, "Now with this you'll be joining me in Huntik missions so let's go I need to take you somewhere," she said motioning them to follow.

Sending a message through her phone Dai waited as a car pulled up, "Hey little sister," Jun said wearing Yang's first outfit with her hair down. "Hey sis," Dai said grinning, "What do you need?" Jun asked, "Ken and Cody joined my digital army so that means that they'll get dragged into our world," Dai answered pointing her finger towards the two. "It's time we help Dai out in this world," Ken explained getting Cody to nod and just then their digivice appeared in their hands as it became a fusion loader but Cody's color was a purple gray color signifying his crest and Ken's became a light pink signifying his crest of kindness.

Nodding Jun motion them to get into the car, "So we're heading to a Huntik base?" Ken asked, "Yeah we'll need to get you both titans," Jun explained. "Any special kind?" Ken asked, "That'll depend on the titan that bonds with you," Renamon voiced from the digivice. "Do we get to hunt for our own digimon to?" Cody asked, "Yeah I'll let you travel with me to get digimon," Dai told them, "But it will have to be Champion level first then we'll see if you're ready for Ultimate's," she added.

Entering the garage for Huntik cars, Dai and Jun guided them towards one of the rooms, "Hey Maya we got two new seekers that will be joining me," Dai told the girl. "All right let's see first you'll get Freelancer as it is the titan for all beginners," Maya told them handing them said titans amulet, "Now they just have to bond with them?" Wormon said getting a nod. Raising their hands they yelled out, "Help and defend Freelancer," they yelled summoning their first titans, and as they appeared the titans looked around for the enemy but when none were found they turned to their seekers. Dismissing their titans Ken and Cody collapse, "Summoning titans drain your strength so take it easy," Dai told them.

"Dai I need you along with Jun and our new seekers to report to my office," Smith voiced. "Come on let's go see what she wants," Dai said signaling them to follow, and reaching the office Smith began, "It may be soon but it's time to send you three on a mission. And that mission is to investigate the forest in north Japan's forest for there have been some weird sightings and according to our info there's also a titan or two there," turning to her group Dai saw them nod, "We accept but who's going to be leader?" Smith grinned, "You'll be leader of this group."

Dai nodded, "Ken Cody call your parents that you'll be coming with me out of town while Jun and I get things ready." Nodding the DigiDestined seekers went to call their parents while the sisters got things ready. Reaching the airport the group of four got first class, "Do you always get first class?" Ken asked, "Not every time," Jun answered. Landing in the northern region of Japan and being picked up by a Huntik op they were dropped off in the forest, "Inputting the available data in the Holotome we'll be able to find out the area of the sightings," Dai said typing on her Holotome. "Man Izzy would kill to get something like this," Armadillomon said, "But we won't have to use it for they are heading our way," Jun said pointing to the sound of stampeding animals.

And bursting out of forest line were three elephants with armor on their backs and legs with turbines with ears, "Elephantmon an armor level digimon his attacks are Tusk Missile and Turbine Wave," Jun said holding her own Holotome. "Reload V-mon/Ryudamon," the sisters yelled summoning their first digimon, and Ryudamon is a furry rookie level digimon with samurai armor. "Of course Jun would get a dragon digimon," Ken said, "Diamond Slamming," Armadillomon yelled slashing the armor level on the right. "Sticky Net," Wormon announced tangling the feet of the left elephant digimon, "It does make sense considering their dragon-like personality," Cody said adding his input.

"Katana Attack," Ryudamon yelled jumping into the air then slicing the middle digimon, "Vee punch," the blue dragon announced punching Elephantmon between the eyes. "Now time to digivolve," Dai said as V-mon, Wormon, and Armadillomon digivolved to their champion form, "Spiking Strike," Stingmon yelled running right through the armored level digimon. "Tail Hammer," Ankylomon yelled bashing his hammer across Elephantmon's face, "Vee-Laser," ExVeemon yelled as all three attacks won the battle. "Now follow what I do," Dai said raising her loader, "Reload," she yelled as the data of Elephantmon was absorbed, and following her lead Ken and Cody did the same thing, "Now let's go find that titan," Jun announced.

Trekking through the forest they found the temple, "Now let's go see what's in here," Dai said as the four entered the temple. "I want to say it but I don't want to be blamed for anything bad happening," Cody said as they walked down a path, "But we are going to end up in it anyway," Armadillomon told his partner, and just then shinobi titans showed up. "Fight and defend Freelancer," Ken and Cody yelled summoning the knight titans, "Fight with me Kunoichi/Freeze them in their path Frostanna," the sisters yelled out and out of Jun's amulet was a light blue skinned titan with bushy hair with the same color wearing a sleeveless high neck collar suit with claws on her hands. "Freelancer back to back," Ken and Cody yelled as they dodged attacks, "Damn I knew I forgot something," Dai said ducking under a katana, "Yeah that would have been important to know before coming here," Jun told her sister blocking a sword with her own.

"Dancing Swords," Dai called out as swords formed around her and with a wave of her hand they all attacked the shinobi titans defeating them, "And here are some other titans for you both," Jun said handing two to Ken and Cody. Moving forward the sister pushed Ken and Cody forward just as fans were impaled into the wall behind them, and turning to where it came from they saw a female figure with blood red armor and a white mask, "Kunoichi move in," Dai commanded getting a nod from her titan. Meeting the other titan in the middle swords and war fan clashed and jumping in Dai fought alongside her titan both working as one machine, "Man those two are really good," Wormon said in awe, "That's my sister for you," Jun said with pride. Just then both seeker and titan saw an opening and jumped towards it defeating the other titan, "Now let's see what kind of titan are you," Dai said hovering the amulet over her Holotome, "Fan Dancer type Yama-titan warrior. Attack: 2 defense: 2, size average," the Holotome voiced.

Returning to Japan Huntik base they reported to Smith about what happened, "Good job but until you master some of the spells I won't be letting you two go on titan missions," Smith said to Ken and Cody receiving nods. "Now Jun and Dai you both get the rest of the day off," she said dismissing the sisters waving bye to Ken and Cody they went off to return home and rest, "Man so happy to be home," Jun said laying on the couch of her apartment, since she moved out of her parents place and got her own house in which she lets Dai sleep over, as the sisters removed their jackets. "Oh you never guess what I found in the Paris Catacombs," Dai told her sister as she moved to remove her shirt, "What did you find?" Jun asked who did the same thing as her sister. "Found the tomb of Yuna Akaike," the bearer of Miracles answered getting Jun to stare at her in shock.

For the rest of the month, Dai was hanging out with Ken and Cody as she taught them the spells of the Huntik Foundation as she and Jun furthered their knowledge of their family fighting style as well as their magic/chakra. "Dai come to my office," Smith voiced and reaching her office Smith began the debriefing, "With the new info from Dante's team we have found out that the Organization is deep in the world banks." Dai was confused, "How did the Huntik find this info?"

"Sophie Casterwill's bank account has been hacked and cleaned meaning that someone doesn't want her to leave," Smith answered. "But where were they going?" Dai asked, "They were heading to the Tomb of Nefertiti," the head of the Huntik Japanese branch answered. "So you want me to fly to Italy and help them?" Dai asked getting a nod.

Informing her friends and sister Dai packed and headed out to the airport. "Dai long time no see," Dante voiced catching everyone's attention, "Hey Dai how are you after the whole Medea trip?" Lok asked, "I'm getting better," Dai answered, "But what's this I hear about having to get a job when you have more than one heiress on this team?" she asked shocking them. "You sure you want to use your own money?" Sophie asked, "Yeah we are a team and we help each other," Dai answered.

"Yes no more job hunting," Lok cheered, "Then team lets get packing," Dante announced. Traveling through the desert wasn't fun at all with the hot sun and the stinging rocks that were in the winds, but as they got there it looked like they were the first ones here, "Now let's get inside," Dante said as the group took shelter, "Hey Zhalia you alright?" Dai asked the girl as she looked like something was going to jump out at her, "Yeah I'm fine," she answered. "At least we got here before the Organization did," Cherit commented.

"Now fan out and find any clues," Dante said as they all split on different paths. But before Dai left she had Digmon watch the entrance, "Man I'm finding nothing how about you," she asked into the com-link, " _Nothing here as well_ ," Dante reported followed by the others, " _I found a clue from my dad in a secret room_ ," Lok reported. " _Stay there and we'll come to you_ ," Dante told Lok as the rest made their way to Lok's position. But before Dai could move she heard Digmon report, "My lady the suits are in the tomb," nodding she informed the others, "Heads up suits are swarming the building."

"Digmon destroy the entrance," Dai told the digimon, "Already did but there are ten in the tomb with you," Digmon answered, "Returning to you now," the digimon added appearing in front of Dai. "Stay underground that way we'll be able to surprise the suits," Dai instructed and wandering around she ran into three suits, "Hand in the air," one of them said, "And if your nice maybe we'll give you a good time," another one said grinning getting grins from his friends but that grin turned to shock as he fell to the floor with a kunai sticking out of his chest. Shocked the other two tried to step back but too fell to the same fate of their friend, "This is why I don't date guys," Dai sneered, "Most of them are perverts."

Walking away a thought occurred, "How did they find me so easy the only ones that know our location are each other?" Dai said out loud. "Dai get to these coordinates we found the Sceptre," Dante informed her; nodding she raced towards the other's location. Reaching where they were at Dai found Dante holding the Sceptre, "Let's get out of here," Lok said, "But with the Organization all over the place it won't be easy," he added.

And Lok was right for when they reached a big room with a waterfall and waiting for them was an old man, "You saved me a bit of work Dante Vale thank you," the old man told them. Turning around they found the exit blocked, "Where are the other three?" the man told them, "We found them dead master Klaus," one of them answered shocking all but Dante, "Did you really have to kill them Dai?" the man asked making everyone turn to the girl in question. "I'm the Kunoichi of Huntik what do you think shinobis did in the days of old," the girl stated, "We shinobi and Kunoichi walk in the shadows to serve the light for we dip our hands in blood so others don't have to," she said pulling out both of her swords. "Attack," Klaus commanded as the ones behind them summoned their titans, "Dance with deadly grace, Fan Dancer," Dai invoked summoning her new titan as all but Zhalia summoned their titans. "Zhalia use King Basilisk his gaze can turn them to stone from here," Sophie told her companion, "Oh I don't have enough power," she said but Dai could hear the tone of her voice.

"Follow my lead," Dante said stepping forward, "If you want it so bad you'll have to swim for it," the man said throwing it into the water as he and the others dived in and escaped. "What were you thinking throwing the one thing that could lead the Org to get the amulet of will and the other Legendary titans," Dai screamed at the man as the rest of the group dried off their clothes. "Relax before I threw it into the water I placed a tracker on it so in Klaus's hands we'll be able to find out where his base is," the man explained. "So we may have lost the Sceptre but the war is still on," Dai grinned and unknown to anyone her eyes turned red.

 **And that's it for now, hope everyone like the chapter sees you later.  
**


	6. miniboss and bonus chapter

**Nothing to say so let's get on with the story**

"Did you really have to kill them?" Lok asked Dai as the team made their way to Klaus's base, "It was either them or me," Dai answered, "And unlike you I've seen the Org force themselves on innocent females, so in my point of view is that killing them would save others from those I couldn't save." From the pilot seat, Dante said, "She's right the Org would do anything to get what they want."

"So will we have to kill as well?" Sophie asked, "No I do it because it's in MY job description," Dai answered. As the place descended into silence the radar went off, "We got bogies in coming," Dante yelled dodging the gun fire, "I'm going to distract them," Dai yelled jumping out the plane, "Reload Thunderbirdmon," Dai yelled and in a flash of light the armor leveled digimon caught the seeker, "Aim for the blades," she instructed, "Spark Wing," the bird digimon yelled flapping his wings sending countless thunderbolt shaped feathers and as it hit their mark both choppers went down. "Nice going Dai," Dante told the girl, "Thanks," she said.

"Besides the Sceptre we're also after the Bottle of Djinn," Dante told the group as they were nearing the tracker's location. "What's important about the bottle?" Lok asked, "Just trust me on this," the elder seeker said getting nods.

Reaching the area of the tracker the group found themselves entering a book shop, "You sure this is the right place?" Lok asked going through the books, "The tracker stopped here before it went off line," Dante answered. "Do you think Klaus knew about the tracker?" Sophie asked, "Maybe," was the only thing Dai could say looking at the edge of her eye to see Zhalia looking nervous. "Guys, I found something," Lok voiced getting everyone's attention, "Lok behind you," Sophie called out seeing the spiders making his scream, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Dai called out sending fire balls at the insects burning them, "You know I could have used Ignatius," Dante told Dai, "You need all the energy for this fight and unlike you I can quickly recover," she answered. Entering the lower floors Dai went with Dante, Lok, and Cherit to the second floor, "Did you find anything?" Lok asked searching the cabinets, "Nothing on my end," Dai admitted, "I found this spell scroll," Cherit said holding it up. "Stopglue," Dante said reading it, "Probably one Klaus made," Dai said reading the instructions on how to use it.

"Hey you stop," one of the suits said summoning their titans," Kunoichi/Fan dancer fight with me," Dai yelled summoning her two titans. "Freelancer, Caliban fight by my side," Dante invoked, "Lindorm let's roll," Lok said summoning his titan. "Augerfrost," the suits yelled, "Ray-pulse," Dante and Lok counted, "Wind Style: Wind Spear Jutsu," Dai yelled landing the attack in their shoulders. "Common let's go," Dante said rushing down the stairs followed by the others and their titans and reaching the vault room they saw Klaus putting the bottle in his vest pocket, "So nice of you to join me," the man said looking at the group, "But tell me who are you?" he said turning to Dai, "The one who used an energy unlike anything I've ever seen and creatures unheard of." Dai looked confused until it hit her, " _Good they still don't know about the digimon_."

"No matter I'll get the info out of you sooner or later. Ammit, Brahe defend your master," Klaus commanded summoning his two titans which were an alligator and a golem like titans. As the titans went at it the hunters surrounded Klaus, "Watch it guys I can sense a weird energy surrounding him," Dai warned. "So you can sense my Lastedge," Klaus said, "Yeah and I can tell there's going to be some weird effect if any of us touch it," Dai answered, "Yes the poison running through it blinds my enemies as the fight goes on," he explained. "Mindrone," the suits yelled from behind them as more suits brought out their titans, "Metagolem/Freelancer/Kurama," the Huntik seekers yelled out summoning their other titans while Sophie and Sabrial appeared from the staircase fighting off the suits, "Where's Zhalia?" Lok asked.

"She went to hold off the suits so that I can help you guys," Sophie asked as Klaus let out a grin unknown to the team. "Reload Rosemon LadyDevimon," Dai called out calling her ultimate and mega level digimon, "Time to fuse," she called out getting a nod.

"Rosemon," she called out, "Ready and waiting," she answered.

"LadyDevimon," Dai yelled, "Let's show them the darkness," the digimon announced.

"Digifuse," she repeated, "Digifuse," they yelled.

As the ultimate turned to data, Rosemon's outfit turned the same black as LadyDevimon's garbs. In place of Rosemon's left hand, in replacement of the vine whip, is LadyDevimon's claw hand, and the rose on her head was removed to reveal her blond hair and the ruby red eyes with silver slits, "DarkRosemon," she announced releasing a kiss. "Pollen of Nightmares," she said releasing dark colored pollen and as they touched the suits they all clutched their heads as each one fell. Since Lok's, Sophie's, and Dai's titans could handle the grunts DarkRosemon turned to Brahe, "Draining Vines," the digimon yelled tangling the titan in vines as the energy went to the digimon and Brahe returned to his amulet. "And here we go," Dante said taking a spear, "What I thought we were after the Djinn?" Sophie asked, "Nope this is our prize," Dante told them, "The Spear of the Impaler, Vlad Dracul."

"So we can get out of here," Lok asked, "Do you really think that I'll let you walk away," Klaus told them. "Seal their fates Nighlurker," the old man said summoning a mummy like titan, "I'll handle that," the fused digimon called out attack the new titan. "Where's Zhalia?" Dante asked dodging Klaus' attacks, "She's holding off the suits," Sophie answered. "Common let's make a run for it," Sophie said running up to the first floor where they find Zhalia standing there. "Earth Style Earth Wall," Dai said raising a slab of earth, "Stopglue," Dante said holding it in place, "Let's get out of here," he told them.

"What's the use if that spear doesn't even have a titan?" Lok asked after Dante explained why he wanted to get it, "What's the other use for something like this?" Dai questioned. "Are you saying it could be a key?" Sophie asked, "Yup to Vlad's castle," Dante answered.

Taking a month to prepare the team was finally ready to storm Vlad's castle, "And why couldn't we just have our titans ram the gate?" Lok asked. "Magic shield that's why," Dai asked as Dante thrusted the spear into the crack of a stone soldier, and passing the front door Dai felt like something was watching them and looking up she saw Klaus, "Klaus already found his way in," the girl told them. "Dai, Lok, Sophie, and Zhalia while I take the tower level I want Lok and Sophie to take the basement and for Dai and Zhalia take the main area," the leader of the group told them getting nods. However, as the main area was too big the girls split up, "Dai what's wrong?" Renamon asked, "I have the feeling something will happen that will affect all of us," Dai said biting her lip. "If anyone hears me Zhalia turned traitor," Lok screamed into his com-link, "What do you mean?" Dai asked shocked, "She was part of the Organization the entire time and she's the one that told them everything," Lok explained before being cut off. "Dai don't do anything stupid," Renamon said worried, "DIE YOU, SON OF A BITCH," Dai roared as she was covered in darkness freaking everyone who heard it. As they could feel it, but the really freaky part was that as the darkness resided she was wearing a skin tight black crop top with a vest and a skirt with leggings connecting her high heels. On her face was a white mask with a slit in the middle for eyes and a blood red energy design (Bleach Hollow Masks). "DAI," Renamon said rushing after her, "Die you bitch," Dai roared punching Zhalia in the face launching her against the wall, "What's wrong with Dai?" Sophie asked worried, "Finding out that Zhalia was a spy all along triggered something inside of her causing this," Renamon explained. "Kilthane fight for your mistress," Zhalia said, "Kill the enemy Kunoichi," Dai said as the titan was now wearing dark armor with yellow eyes (Kingdom Hearts Heartless) charging both seeker and titan charged at the traitor, "Dai stop it," Renamon yelled hugging her from behind, "Yeah Sugar this isn't you," Ranamon cried appearing next to the fox digimon. "Get a hold of yourself," V-mon said appearing in front of his partner, "No not until this bitch is dead," Dai screamed trying to reach Zhalia, "Please this isn't you," Sophie said, "Hey come back to us Dai," Lok followed.

"Don't let the darkness control you," another digimon told her, as he appeared wearing black and gold armor with a lion shield and a spear. Placing a hand on her shoulder Dai flashed and returned to normal, turning to Zhalia it said, "Go before she wakes child." Nodding the girl ran not before shedding a tear.

Waking up Dai looked around seeing that she was in her room at Dante's house, "Please tell me that was a dream," she told herself. "Afraid not," Zhalia voiced snapping her head Dai was about to jump at her when she groaned in pain, "What do you want?" the maroon haired girl growled getting Zhalia to flinch, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did," she said. "After what just happened it's a little hard for me to believe," the bearer of Miracles told her, "I wouldn't be surprised that you did tell the Organization about the digimon," she added. "I never told them about the digimon," Zhalia admitted making Dai stare into her eyes making Dai see she was telling the truth, "You here to say goodbye or something?" Dai asked. "Yeah I can't forgive myself after what I did so I need to go," Zhalia walking up to her, "Thank you for trusting me in the beginning," the leaving teenage girl told the bedridden girl kissing her on the forehead making Dai have a small blush on her cheeks.

It has been a month since Zhalia's leaving and everyone is just laying around, "Incoming transmission from the Foundation," Dante said as Dai walked into the living room. "After the incident with Zhalia, the Organization knows more than we thought," Guggenheim began getting Dai to rub her arm causing her to walk outside, " _What was that power_?" she thought to herself thinking about what happened in the castle. "Dai common we're going to the Cathedral in Paris," Cherit said snapping the girl out of her thoughts, "Coming," Dai answered heading inside. Reaching Paris Dante split up the group, "Sophie take Cherit to the Huntik Museum and find anything on the Casterwill in the area while Lok, Dai, and myself will go to the mausoleum of Sir Lancelot to find his hidden statuaries," Dante explained.

Reaching the mausoleum Lok found the hidden door only to find out the archeologist to be members of the Organization. "Thank you for showing the Organization the way in Dante Vale," the leader of the group sneered. "Now hands in the air for the professor will reward us handsomely for bringing in the thorns of the Organization," another one yelled as they all had spells at the ready. "Hyperstride," Dante and Dai yelled as they jumped over the spells as Lok ducked, and after landing they beat the suits then proceeded down the stairs.

Talking through the floors and encountering the traps they knew something was up, "Isn't it weird that we were able to pass each help quickly?" Dai asked, "Yeah it's like someone is helping up," Dante said turning to the door behind them. "Who cares all that matters is that we are passing the tests," Lok said missing the point. "No what I mean is that I have a feeling we're doing the dirty work for someone else," Dai explained also looking the same direction. But ignoring the feeling, for now, the group continued on, "Common just at the end of the hall," Dante said passing the portraits of Lancelot and others. Taking out her Holotome Dai scanned the room; however, that wasn't needed as Lok caught her attention making her turn to see a ghost of the knight try to swing a sword at Dante, "I got this," Dai said clashing swords with the knights. Dueling with the ghost Dai had to duck and weave around the sword, "For a ghost you're quick," she said before finally ending him.

"I'll take things from here Dante Vale," a voice called out, "Finally showing your face I see," the man said turning around to see the person that was following them, "Rassimov one of the Organizations top dogs," Dai explained for Lok. "And you're the annoying brat that's been beating us at every turn," the man sneered, "No matter that will end today. End their fates Sekhmet, Thornment," the man said invoking his titans. "You want a plant battle then you got one," Dai said seeing the thorn whips, "Reload Rosemon," she called out calling her own plant creature, "You called my lady," she said before taking sight of Thornment, "So this is my opponent for today, huh let's get started," she said charging at the titan along with Freelancer. Summoning Renamon to her aid they fought Sekhmet while Dante fought Rassimov and Lok went to find the amulet of Lancelot. "Thunderbolt/Diamond Storm," both human and digimon yelled out; as the attacks flew the diamonds absorbed the electricity charging them up as they landed on the titan giving him quite a shock.

"Rose Spear," Rosemon yelled sending her whip, as it formed into a spear, at her opponent then dodging a counter from the titan she yelled once more, "Ivy Hug," entangling Thornment in vines the digimon ended the battle, "Forbidden Temptation," using her signature move to end the battle sending Thornment to her amulet. "Rosemon help Lok if he needs any," Dai told the digimon getting Rosemon to fly off, and turning to Rassimov the seeker yelled, "Earth Style: Earth Spear." Sending three spears at Rassimov they, as Sophie and Charit arrived, were surprised to hear the man yell, "Darkvoid," creating a small black hole to suck the attack, "Damn didn't see that one coming," Dai commented after seeing the attack first hand, "Now to use it on you," the man said turning to Dai with a dark grin on his face, but before he could use the spell once more Dante kicked him in the gut, "Dai watch out!" Cherit yelled seeing the purple cat titan about to thrust her sword into Dai.

To the horror of everyone the sword pierced Dai only for her to turn to smoke, "Fight for Chivalry," Lok said summoning the titan of Lancelot. Seeing him outmatched Rassimov ran, "Nice job Lok," Sophie cheered. 

**I am going to add another part to this chapter to tribute the new SAO Ordinal Scale movie so let us gets start.**

"That movie was fucking awesome," Dai cheered as she, Ken, and Cody exited the movie theater the day of the first watch for the movie. "Yeah that was fun to watch," Ken agreed, "I like how players from both ALO and GGO helped fight the final boss of SAO," Cody said putting in his input. "And they turned Asuna back into the bad ass chick she should be," Dai cheered once more, "But did Yui really have to interrupt their kiss," Ken said getting nods from his companions. "Yeah may Yuna's spirit pass on in peace," Cody said bowing his head along with the others, "During the movie I thought I heard someone say 'Dude he's starting to cry' when Yuki's spirit showed up," Ken said, "So I wasn't the only one who heard that," Cody told getting a nod from Dai.

Walking around the market place, they came by a music store, "Oh look they released the soundtrack for the movie," Dai exclaimed dragging Ken and Cody inside and after a few minutes they came out with the CD in Dai's hand. "So how was the movie?" Jun asked seeing the three enter the house, "Good glad it was over soon or we would have been kicked out due to Dai here," Ken said getting the girl in question to squawk, "I wasn't the only one laughing and cheering," Dai argued. "Yeah but you were the loudest," Cody agreed getting Dai to huddle in a corner with a depressed look over her head. "And I see you already got the CD for it?" Jun asked seeing the disk case in her sister's hands, "Yup I'm going to download it tonight," Dai answered.

"I'm surprised you didn't get the cosplay outfits from the movie," Jun asked but all three face faulted when Dai answered, "Already ordered them online and should be here tomorrow." Shaking her head Jun said, "Should have known you are a vivid fan of the SAO series; turning to Ken and Cody Jun asked, "Do you want to stay over for dinner?" turning to each other Cody nodded, "Yeah sure we will stay our parents do not mind if we are at your house or your parents," Ken answered. During dinner, Jun asked, "What are you going to do tomorrow since the Foundation hasn't called you in for Dante's team to get another mission?"

"Oh they already left for one I really wanted to go watch the movie so I let them go on ahead," the bearer of Miracles answered. "How about a few mission?" Ken offered, "Yeah we're hoping that you could let us go with you on a mission or two," Cody asked. "How are their spells coming along?" Dai asked Jun as she was the one teaching them when she herself was not around, "Up to par," she answered. "Ok then let's head to the Foundation base tomorrow," Dai answered.

The next day the three were standing in front of Smith, "Just so happens I have a mission for you," she answered sending it to Dai's Holotome. "Find out what's causing the storm clouds in southern part of China," Ken read, "We're on it," he told Smith. Returning home to pack, they all met at the airport that afternoon, "Ready?" Dai asked seeing her partners for today's mission, "Yeah and is that Asuna's outfit from the movie?" Ken asked seeing that she was wearing the same thing. "Yeah turns out one of the seamstresses in leagued with the foundation made them tough enough for missions," she said with a grin. "Now to China, we go," V-mon said turning to the airport, grinning the digimon partners followed than their human partners.

Landing in China the group took another jeep to the southern part of the region. "Now let's start out search," Ken said opening up his Holotome, "According to the Holotome the origin point of the storms are in the forest region of China." Looking through the supplies, Dai said, "Good thing we packed for enough for a month via the sealing scrolls. Now let's get moving," nodding the group started to walk through the forest; however, was they were walking they already ran into a problem. "Looks like we weren't the only ones trying to find the storms origin," Wormon whispered, "Yeah the forest is crawling with suits," Armadillomon added as the group passed a group of suit scouts. Signaling to follow, Dai brought them to a clearing, "So what's the plan boss?" Renamon asked, and thinking it over Dai said, "We'll still go the way we were going but let's try not to fight any suits." However, before they could leave three suits found them in the clearing the Huntik seekers were in.

"Too late, get them," the leader of the group yelled, "Mindrone," one of the suits yelled summoning their titans, "Kunoichi/Freelancer/Shinobi," the three yelled summoning their own titans. "Augerfrost/Raypulse," the two teams yelled countering each other but seeing that would not work both groups charged at each other. ducking under a punch Dai punched punch the suit then ran in doing a spin kick, and while that was happening Cody was using his height to weave in and out of the suits reach as he was kicking and punching. Turning to Ken, he was dodging punches while making a few of his own when he was kicked back but quickly did a cross guard protecting himself from the ax kick. Dodging a lung Kunoichi sliced the Mindrone in the center defeating it as Freelancer thrust his lance through the Mindrone as Shinobi copied Kunoichi.

Seeing their titans defeated the suit grunts ran for the hills, "Now let's continue before we run into anymore," V-mon announced getting nods from the others. Dodging suits at every turn the Huntik seekers found themselves facing a rock wall, "Where to now?" Wormon asked his human partner, "According to the Holotome we should be close," he answered, "Yeah we can see the storm starting to form," Cody said pointing to the gathering clouds. Walking towards the location Kurama was starting to stir, " _Why does this place look so familiar_?" the beast thought as he watched his user walk through the forest, "Common there's some shelter up ahead," Armadillomon told the group leading them to shelter away from the storm.

"Wasn't Mount Rushmore, in the states, have carvings of their leaders carved into rocks?" Wormon asked getting nods, but to Kurama when he saw the carvings he realized why the area looked so familiar, "Konohagakure!" he said aloud. "Dai summon me now," Kurama demanded, "If you say so. Come and defend Kurama," Dai yelled summoning the beast, "Now what's got you so worked up about?" she asked. "Demiyah I present to you the village hidden in the Leaves," Kurama announced, "I welcome you to the home of your ancestors, Konohagakure."

"Common let's look around," Dai said immediately dragging Ken and Cody by the hand to explore her family grounds. Exploring the village, they stood in front of the Hokage tower and taking a deep breath Dai opened the door as Kurama stood outside, "Man from the looks of it no one has been her in a thousand years," Cody commented. "That is true at the end of the Shinobi area people started to move out of the villages hoping to forget about the Bloody Area, and while most have forgotten their ninja roots there are few who remember their origins," Kurama explained. "Then why haven't anyone found this place yet?" Ken questioned, "That is because my third human partner, Dai's ancestor Naruto Uzumaki placed the five great nations under a seal that only those with ninja blood can enter," Kurama explained, "Then how are we able to find it?" Wormon asked. "Only those who are true friends of a ninja can enter," the fox answered, "Common the titan is nearby," Cody said getting everyone back on track, but it was not needed as the titan appeared in front of the tower. The titan was the same height and features as Kunoichi but wearing the clothes Japanese shoes with baggy pants and a loose shirt, "Raijin the Thunderbolt," Kurama answered, "While I was Naruto's titan Raijin was Sasuke's," he further explained.

If that wasn't hard enough two digimon appeared next to the titan that had the body of Kirby with ninja armor on them, "Ninjamon," Ken said stepping up along with Cody. Both bringing out their loaders, as their partners digivolved into champions, yelling, "Flybeemon/Togemogumon reload," as the digimon appeared the digimon in front of Cody was a dragonfly fused with a bee and in front of Ken was a porcupine with diamonds on the back. "Digifuse," they yelled as the digimon yelled, "Digifuse."

As Ankylomon disappeared, only his back and tail remained as they attached to Flybeemon, "Flybeemon with Wrecking Mace." And for Ken's digimon the only change was that the porcupine morphed into a gauntlet as it attacked to Stingmon's right arm, "Stingmon with Crystal Blaster. "Fight with me Kunoichi," Dai said summoning her titan, and as if a silent signal was agreed, they clashed as a single leaf fell to the ground. As one both Dai and her titan were fighting as one using the telepathy to its full advantage because as one blocked the other would attack, "Isn't that like Asuna and Kirito?" Ken asked getting Cody to nod. "Crystal Barrage," Stingmon yelled blasting a storm of crystal at Ninjamon, "Meteor Smash," Flybeemon announced swinging the mace overhead slamming it on the ground sending rocks at the ninja digimon. Jumping in Kurama launched his tail like a spear as Kunoichi and Dai stood on the tails, and as the titan blocked the human and human-like titan slashed Raijin returning it back into its amulet.

Dai turning to Ken and Cody saw that they just beat the digimon, "Common let's go find anything of value," she instructed returning Kunoichi and Kurama back into their amulets. Finding anything of value, Dai sealed them in a blood scroll then returned to Japan's Huntik base. "Good work on recovering the artifacts," Smith complimented, "Now you have the rest of the day off," she added dismissing the trio. Exiting the building the group wondered around the town until they enter a karaoke bar and unknowingly to them Tai and the others were there as well, "You want to sing?" Ken asked the girl, "I'm not much of a singer," Dai answered. "Then why did I hear you sing 'Catch the Moment' from the SAO movie until I had to force into bed," Jun voiced.

"You want to sing miss?" the owner of the bar asked, "Of course but first let's get her into a different outfit," Jun said pushing Dai to the dressing room. "Ladies and gentlemen," the owner said catching everyone's attention, "Today I want hands in the air for a new singer, Demiyah, who will be singing 'Catch the Moment' from the SAO movie," he said stepping aside to reveal Dai in Yuna's outfit.

Pressing play, Dai closed her eyes and when the words start to play, she sang.

" _I gently drank back the sigh I'd let out. Regret left a bitter taste behind.  
Why is it? I can never say the things that matter most_."

" _The next sunrise is peeking over the horizon.  
But if I were to cut up this fate I've grown so sick of and start over once more..._"

As she sang Yolie's jaw dropped at how great she sang while the rest of the group smiled at how fun Dai was having. From the balcony, Jun was recording the entire thing so that their parents could watch while others were recording to post it online.

" _I might not be able to see you again!  
The moment my voice rang out, my heart started counting the limits of this life: A wish that will never end, no matter how many times it comes true!  
The second hand of this world, running with sweat upon its brow... will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving.  
How many more times will I be able to smile with you?  
I'm testing my own limits: Catch the Moment_!"

" _Each happiness I account for... leaves me trembling in fear for my shifting future."_

 _"I'll carefully raise this seed of love;  
I wonder if I can grow it tall enough to break through those thick clouds!_"

"She's really good at this," Ken yelled over the screaming crowd. "Yeah she likes to sing in her spare time," Jun told them.

" _Your voice rang out... now it's traveling throughout my entire body, knocking on the door of my heart!  
Even if I'm afraid, I'm gonna open it! 'Cause I wanna believe!  
Even if I'm afraid, I'm gonna open it! 'Cause I wanna believe!Someday, a deep, reassuring root will take its place beneath my feet... where I expected nothing would ever grow.  
Someday, a deep, reassuring root will take its place beneath my feet... where I expected nothing would ever grow._" 

"Man Dai looks great out there," Joe told the others. "Yeah don't think I've ever seen Dai like that," Kari said watching her former friend, "I just hope these guys control themselves," Tai said glancing at all the guys in the crowd getting a nod from Matt.

" _again and again  
Catching up to you... overtaking you... losing track of who you are...Then getting really happy when the timing of our breaths align...  
And you can become happy in the only fit to the rhythm of breathing  
I wonder if the second you picked up go for forever_"

" _I might not be able to see you again!  
The moment my voice rang out, my heart started counting the limits of this life: A wish that will never end, no matter how many times it comes true!  
The second hand of this world, running with sweat upon its brow... will someday leave me stranded here, unmoving.  
How many more times will I be able to smile with you?  
I'm testing my own limits: Catch the Moment_!"

" _I won't let it go!  
Gonna catch this point in time: Catch the Moment_!"

Finishing with a bow, Dai said, "Thank you for being a wonderful crowd and I hope to see you again," waving she returned to the dressing room to change back and regroup with the rest of her group. "If you ever want to sing just give me a call or just come by and I'll see if there's space," the owner told her giving her a water bottle, "Thank you and as for your offer I'll think about it," Dai said taking the water.

 **Going to end the chapter here, hope you all like the chapter and see you all later.**


	7. test of Will

**And I'm back with a new chapter and with nothing to say but that I don't own either show let's begin.  
**

"Did you really have to show our parents the video of me singing?" Dai asked her older sister sitting on the couch in the living room, "I thought it would be nice for them to watch," Jun answered, "Yeah well now their wondering if I'll take singing as a job when the whole Organization business is over," Dai commented. Hearing her phone she answered it, "Hello," she said, " _Hey Dai going to tell you now that a few people recorded your singing and it's already at a million views and likes_ ," Ken informed her causing Dai to go on her computer to see that each video did have a million views and likes. "Impressive and overnight sensation," Jun said looking over her sister's shoulders, "Hey well they're going to forget about it soon enough," Dai told her, "Not with these comments," the girl's older sister said reading a few comments, "'Who is this girl who has a voice of an angel?', 'Is this goddess single at the moment?', and here's one from Kari," Jun said catching Dai's attention. "It says, 'Dai if your reading this I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said all those months ago and even if you don't forgive me I'll cheer you on no matter what you do," turning to Dai the older sister said, "You and Kari were close before the incident." Before Dai could answer it her phone rang, "Hello," she said answering it, " _There are two digimon sightings near the beach_ ," Smith informed her, "I'm on it," Dai told her boss, "Digimon?" Jun asked, "Digimon," Dai answered.

Reaching the beach Dai took out her loader, "Two armor digimon and their base model is that of a dinosaur," Dai said looking at the digimon in the sky which was like a fighter jet with the weapons of a fighter jet, but turning to the sea she saw hints of blade acting as a fin. "Reload Thunderbirdmon, Seadramon, Ranamon, BurningGreymon," she said summoning the four digimon, "I'm going to Digifuse Seadramon and Ranamon first," she told the getting nods.

"Digifuse," she called out, "Seadramon," she said getting a roar from the digimon. "Ranamon," she said next, "Let's do this Sugar," the warrior announced, "Digifuse," Dai yelled once more, "Digifuse," they yelled. During the fusion process Ranamon's outfit was the scales of Seadramon that now added a dress with her now holding a staff, "Ranamon + Ice Staff," she yelled.

"Next, digifuse," Dai said going to the next pair, "Thunderbirdmon," she called out, "Let's bring on the thunder," the giant bird announced. "BurningGreymon," she followed up, "Anyone want fried chicken," the digimon asked. "Digifuse," she yelled again, "Digifuse," the digimon yelled and as the beast of Flames gained an electric coating the wings disappeared as the wings of Thunderbirdmon was attacked to it igniting into flames and the tail was turned into a sword as the digimon grasped it. "BurningGreymon + Thunder Sword and Wings," the digimon roared.

"BurningGreymon go after Pteramon and Ranamon go after Tylomon," Dai ordered getting nods as both digimon took off. "So new prey I see," the shark digimon said, "Torpedo Attack," he announced firing the missiles from the sides blocking the attack she sent out spears of ice which was dodged easily, "Get in close longer range attacks are useless while he's in the water," Dai informed the digimon. Nodding Ranamon charged in getting only a few shots in as the wild digimon was able to dodge quickly in the water.

"Missile Storm," Pteramon yelled out sending a barrage of missiles at the digimon, "Thunder shield," BurningGreymon yelled lifting a shield of thunder to block the attacks. Moving in Pteramon nearly pierced the digimon with his beak be the fused digimon dodged just in time, "Don't let Pteramon attack you like that again," Dai informed them, "One hit like that and it'll destroy your digicore for good." Switching screens she saw that Ranamon was getting tired, "Terror Spiral," the shark digimon yelled as it started to form a tornado, "Ranamon freeze it now," Dai instructed watching as it did just that, "Now bring it to the surface and finish it." Looking up Dai saw the frozen tornado as Ranamon jumped out of the water and finished it, "BurningGreymon when it dives for the attack redirect it then ground that bird," she initiated. Watching as it dived she bit her lip as it got closer only to sigh in relief as BurningGreymon redirected it then finished the fight, "Welcome to the team," she said using her loader to absorb the data.

Back in the Huntik Japanese base, Smith gave Dai her next mission, "Now I want you to meet up with Dante's team on their way to Greece to find the Amulet of will." The girl nodded, "I'll get packed right away," Dai answered but before leaving Smith handed her an earpiece but the shape was one she knew right away what it was, "Aren't these the head gear from the movie?" Dai asked getting a nod, "How?" she asked. "We already had some of the techs to make it we just had to replace a couple parts to replace the ones that weren't made yet," Smith explained, "And this works just like the holotome but to activate it that is up to you," she added. "So, what do I say 'Link Start'?" Dai asked only to get surprised when it actually worked. "Now you need to name it," Smith told the girl, "Then I have a perfect one," Dai said grinning, "Yuna."

Rushing to her room at Jun's apartment she started to pack, "Hey squirt going back on another mission?" Jun asked seeing her getting packed. "Yeah and this time it's for the Amulet of Will," Dai answered turning to face her sister who noticed the new tech, "Aren't those the same ones from the SAO movie?" Jun asked getting a grin and a nod, "Good luck," she said going to her room.

"Man, why do plane rides have to be so long," Dai said stretching after getting off the plane. "Are you Demiyah?" a male voice asked, "Who wants to know?" she asked in return. "We are the Greek Digidestined Alexander and Adonia," the male voice said once more; turning to the pair Dai could see that the girl was a few inches shorter than the guy as both had regular clothing, "And your partners?" the bearer of Miracles. "Lunamon/Coronamon," they said summoning their digimon, "Let's go the Huntik team just landed a few hours ago and could be at the sight by now," Adonia said getting things back on track. Nodding Dai entered the car as her guides took her to where the Huntik team was heading, and arriving at the spot Dai waved goodbye, "Reload Pteramon," she said summoning her recent capture, "Yes my lady?" the digimon asked. Before she could answer them, both saw choppers fly overhead, "Follow those choppers," she said jumping on the armor digimon, "Of course my lady," it said flying behind but much lower as to not to get seen; however, they were surprised as Enforcer titans used by the Org appeared.

"Missile Storm," the armor digimon yelled firing a cluster of missiles at the flying titans. " _How did they find us_?"Dai thought holding on to the digimon looking up she saw that they were reaching the beach, "Attack that chopper," Dai said pointing to the chopper that is flying overhead just has Lok summoned Kipperin and Cavalier. "On it," Pteramon answered, "Missile Storm," once more firing a cluster of missiles taking out the chopper. Landing next to the group Dai froze when she saw Zhalia, "Hello there," the girl waved; stepping up to Zhalia Dai slapped her across the face, "Now you're forgiven," she grinned hugging the shocked girl.

After getting back on track they continued on their way to Atlantis, "And you know that we are being watched, right?" Dai whispered. "Yeah but we don't how," Dante answered as they continued to walk, "Link Start," she muttered activating the head gear, "Computer scan the area for anything out of place," she ordered quietly, " _Scanning now_ ," Yuna said scanning the area as a 3D map appeared in the eyepiece, "So that's how the bastard is spying on us," she muttered seeing the beetle like titans. But a light caught her attention as a new titan appeared about twice the size of Lok wearing Greek armor with a shield and a curved sword, " _Scanning now_ ," the headgear said, " _Baselaird Attack:3 Defense:1. Type Krono-titan warrior_." Hearing the device Sophie asked, "I've been meaning to ask but what's with the headgear?" snapping out of her train of thought Dai explained, "The headgear is based on the SAO movie Ordinal Scales and acts like a holotome."

"Wasn't the reason you left us is to watch a movie?" Cherit asked getting a grin, "So what I loved the SAO series and I wanted to watch it adding to the fact that I knew you guys would be able to complete the mission," Dai explained. Reaching the ruined temple of the Greek sea god they were quickly pinned by Rassimov and his team, "End them Thornment," Rassimov yelled summoning the plant titan, "Sabriel/Lindorm/Caliban/Kunoichi," the Huntik team yelled summoning their titans. Before the suits could invoke their titans Zhalia and Dai attacked them while Lok and Sophie took on the other suits and turning to the titan they were able to handle Thornment but with some difficulty, "Face the power of the Ancient Anubian," Rassimov said as the beetles all gathered to form the large titan.

"Yuna scan," Dai commanded dodging a punch from a suit, " _Scanning now . . . Anubian Hecto-titan warrior. Attack: 5 defense: 6 size large_ ," Yuna recorded. Finishing off her opponent Dai quickly joined the others in keeping Rassimov busy, but turning to the titans Dai could see that they were having trouble in fighting it off. "Yuna give me any other info on Anubian," Dai told the AI, " _Of course my lady_ ," Yuna said, " _With the strength of a large titan it is a hard titan to beat but with the eyes on the hands and feet it has a 360-degree view. Additional info is that it can dissolve to dodge attacks before reforming them into a solid object_ ," she explained getting Dai to growl.

"Guys get over here quickly," Lok told them and letting Dai set off a few smoke pellets letting the group enter where Lok entered. "Final gift from your dad," Zhalia said as Dante gave Lok the journal, "Guess so," Lok answered. "So this is the path to Atlantis," Dai said looking around, "Then let's moving," Sophie told the group as they all walked down the tunnel.

"Man some battle was fought here," Dai whistled looking at the damage. Tracing the scratch marks Dante said, "It was one seeker vs many," hearing the one seeker Lok said, "One seeker it could be my dad." Typing on his Holotome Dante showed the group what happened in the room based on the data he gathered. Opening the door the group preceded onward until they reached an air bubble, "Let's see an underwater city," Dai began, "Check," Lok answered, "Temples to the Poseidon?" Dai listed, "Check," Sophie followed. "And the symbol of the amulet of Will?" she said last, "That's a check," Cherit answered, "Then reload Seadramon, Ranamon, and Tylomon," Dai said summoning the digimon which as they were summoned the champion and the armor digimon went straight into the water, "Need a lift Sugar?" the warrior asked getting a nod. Swimming the rest of the way the group entered through the base of the dome, "Where to now?" Zhalia asked, "The tower in the center," Sophie asked, "It's covered with my family symbols.

Making it to the center the group was stopped by an ancestral image, "Huh the Casterwill's knew their stuff," Dante commented but it was just then Dai's crest of Miracles appeared, "This has never happened before," she commented freaking out. "Tell me child is that the crest of Miracles?" the image asked, "Yeah I'm the bearer of it along with the crest of Courage and Friendship," Dai answered, "Why?" she asked. "The first seeker Lord Casterwill used the digimon in his add to save the world and his crest of Will is in this very temple," he revealed shocking them. "Then why doesn't anyone know about it?" Sophie asked, "That I don't know why but in order to gain it you must face your inner darkness," he said turning off to the side to reveal another door. "See you on the other side," Dai said running in and on the other side was a huge platform (think of the KH Station of Awakening), " **So it's time to see who's the strongest out of use huh** ," she heard and turning to the side Dai saw the figure of what Cherit described.

(Play SAO Swordland extended)

"So you're my darkness then let's fight," Dai said pulling out her swords while Inner Dai did the same. Without anyone making a move Dai went first going for an over wing but was blocked by her other self but before she could make another move she had to block the side slash sending Dai back. Eyes widening Dai did a cross block to protect herself from the sword thrust, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu," Dai yelled sending out a stream of fire as it shaped into a dragon, " **Dark Style: Dark Earth Shield Jutsu** ," the Inner Dai said raising a slab of earth making an explosion. Using the clouds as cover Dai made four slash marks than a kick to the gut sending the Inner Dai flying.

" **Dark Style: Dark Thunder Cannon Jutsu** ," Inner Dai yelled out as she was sent flying. Ducking under the orb of electricity she didn't see the grin on Inner Dai's face as she released the jutsu sending sparks every were shocking Dai, "AHHHHH," she screamed. "Ice Style: Ice Arrow Storm," she said sending a whole bunch of ice arrows at her inner darkness; however, the inner darkness couldn't dodge or block making her frozen in a mountain of ice. "Storm Style: Laser Storm Jutsu," she said summoning multiple spheres of condense storm energy and with a snap sent them all at the mountain of ice.

"Enough kiddy games," Inner Dai said.

(Stop the music)

"Dark Style: Eternal Nightmare Jutsu," the Inner Dai called out encasing Dai in a sphere of Darkness. "I can't believe I ever made you leader when I could have chosen T.K or my sister," _Tai_ sneered, " I don't even know why she even has my crest," _Matt_ mocked. "No get out of my head," Dai said clutching her head. " I don't know why she even has a digimon," _Yolie_ commented, "I'm not sure why I even befriended her," _Kari_ said. "No get out of my fucking head," Dai screamed hearing more and more insults but before she could take anymore a light shined through, " Thank you for trusting me Dai," _Ken_ voiced making her eyes pop open, "Thank you for saving me big sister," _Cody_ told her. Looking up Dai could see her former friends being replaced with her new friends, " Thank you for trusting me," _Zhalia_ voiced, "No thank you for giving me hope," Dai began, "I don't care what others say all the opinion I trust the most is from my friends, family, and myself," Alt Dai told Kurama when they first met.

(SAO She has to overcome her fear)

"That's right as long as I have my real friends I won't lose," Dai said, as memories of the good time was shown around her, getting up picking up her swords as she does so, "My strength lies in the bond I have and as long as I remember that I'll fight till the end." And with a yell, she was surrounded by a bright light.

(End the song)

Outside the dome, Inner Dai was about to finish the fight when it exploded, " **How no one should ever be able to break it** ," Inner Dai yelled. "Time to finish this," Dai yelled out, "Wind Style: Heavenly Wind Blade Jutsu," she yelled and with each slash from her sword released white slashes: however, in her shock, Inner Dai couldn't block them making her get hit full force sending her flying. Rushing it Dai did a series of slashes injuring her inner darkness ending the battle by placing her swords in an X position, " **You aren't going to kill me**?" Inner Dai asked, "Why kill something that's a part of me?" Dai asked back. "No matter how much I want to I can't forget that day as it made me stronger than before so I can accept it for it is a part of me," she added," hearing these words made Inner Dai laugh, " **And with those words this battle is over and you gain the Crest of Will. Goodbye real me hope to battle once more** ," Inner Dai yelled as she was absorbed into Dai and the crest of Will appeared in front of her, "Golden Armor Energize," Dai called out as V-mon and Renamon appeared next to her both yelling, "Golden Armor Digivolve to."

Bathing in the light V-mon was now the same height as Magnamon only that he had feathery wings on his back with the armor of Magnamon with a sword and shield in hand but the helmet revealing a dragon head with crystal blue eyes and black slits. Renamon morphed into her a human figure similar to her mega form as a white silk looking dress appeared over the form slits on the side revealing her thighs and legs and in her hand was her mega forms staff. Uncovering her eyes Dai could see the forms of her digimon partner's new armor, "AngeDramon/Priestessmon, the draconic Angle of Will/the guiding light of Will" the two yelled. Appearing in the area in front of the tower to see Dante's team fighting off the Organization, "Roar of Light/Holy Thunder," the new digimon yelled catching everyone's attention as they released a roar of bright light and the other raised her staff as white thunderbolts rained from above. 

Taken by surprise they were shocked by the lightning then were blown back by the sonic wave and during the process, the titans were sent back to their amulets. Grunting Rassimov turned to see a golden sword and a staff at his neck, "Take your buddies here and leave," Dai said standing between the both of them growling Rassimov and his men retreated. "Nice entrance Dai," Dante told her as he was leaning against the wall, "Did you guys get the amulet guys?" Dai asked, "Nope we were able to pass the tests when Rassimov arrived then you showed up," Zhalia answered seeing her clothes in tears, "You may want to replace those," she said making Dai look down to see her clothes barely still there, "Good thing I have spares," Dai commented smearing her blood across a seal and in a puff she was wearing the same outfit.

"I'll patrol the city if that's alright with you," she asked getting a nod, "And yes you can also take some pictures," the image informed her. Nodding she walked around the ruined city taking all types of photos, "Man won't Ken and Cody be surprised to see these," Dai said scanning all of her photos, "I take it that you are having fun miss?" the illusion asked. "Yes thank you but aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Dai asked, "They are handling it fine without me," the illusion waved, "But why are you here all alone?" Sighing Dai sat down on a bench, "Let's just say that the fight against my inner darkness is still getting to me," she answered getting a nod. "Of course fights like that do leave hunting thoughts," the illusion agreed turning to the tower, "And by now I think your friends are finished with your group's task. So why not return to them."

Meeting with the group Dai saw the amulet of Will in Lok's hands, "Common team let's go home," Dante told them then using the water digimon they swam to the surface.

 **Stopping here today hope everyone liked the new digiforms for V-mon and Renamon. So with nothing to add see you all next time.**


	8. Mines of the king and lighting the truth

**And I'm back with a new chapter for this story just saying now that I haven't forgotten my other stories it's just that with school and everything I can only do one story until break where I can update as many as I want. God of Challenges for your question I'll say around the time after the professor's downfall so that would be the time skip so without any more comments let's begin.  
**

Sitting in the living room Lok and Sophie decoded a passage of his father's journal to find the next Legendary Titan, "According to this it was King Solomon that was the last seeker to use the titan of Spirit," Sophie said. "It also talks about the legendary mines of Opher that once belongs to the queen of Sheba," she added, "You mean the king Solomon mines?" Dai asked sitting up, "Where legends of his gold lay?" she added. "That would include amulet of spirit," Lok added, "So where are these mines?" he asked letting Sophie take a look, "If I'm reading this right then it's in Ethiopia and there's something else AXUM," then adds, "When you observe the house of the sleeping kings look north across the sands of Axum and behold the golden asp."

"The house of the sleeping kings?" Dai asked, "Like the tombs where pharaohs lay when they die?" she added. "Asp like a snake or serpent," Zhalia revealed, gasping Lok took the book from Sophie and searching the book showed them a picture, "Looks like a serpent alright," Dante said. "So mission time to the mines of the king," Dai said as Yuna scanned the mission card called **King Solomon's Mines**. "Back to the carry-on," Cherit said with a sigh, "Sweet next adventure here we go," Lok cheered.

"So who's the person that's going to pick us up?" Dai asked as they left the airport in Africa, "Auto is a friend from my days in the Organization that was a guide for a few months," Zhalia explained. Hearing a car horn they saw a man waving at them, "Otto nice to see you again," Zhalia told the man, "Anything for an old friend," he said packing their bags in the car. At Auto's place during lunch, Dante asked, "What can you tell us about the region, Otto?" Finishing his bit of soup, he started to explain, "This area is centuries old full of ancient cities and villages," Sophie interrupts and asks, "Do you know anything about King Solomon's Mines?" chuckling Otto answers, "Perhaps there are many mysteries in the desert most involving the ancient cities."

"What about Axum?" Dai asked, "Yes it is an ancient spelling and a former powerful city," Otto answered, "Found during the reign of Queen Sheba." Finishing her soup Dai grinned, "The forbidden romance and our hunting spot." Otto added his input, "Many tombs are found there so she is what you seek," getting up Dante said, "Then let's get some sleep for tomorrow we hunt."

"I'm going for a little parkour since I can't sleep," Dai whispered to herself jumping out the window. "What do we have here," she asked hearing yelling and landing on a rooftop she could see suits and an old man in a white suit as the people were screaming about how Dante Vale should he eliminated along with his group. "Not good I'll have to report it to Dante in the morning," she said rushing back to the house. 

"Everyone ready?" Dante asked, "What's wrong Dai?" he asked seeing as Dai was looking out the window. "During a midnight run I saw suits the professor himself as the village people were chanting how Dante Vale must pay for his crimes against the village," she explained. As true to her word the village people surrounded the house, "Otto pack our supplies in the car and drive it to the front when we give the signal," Dante told him getting a nod, "The rest of us roll out." Stepping out the door the people, like the red sea, parted to create a path for the group, "Steady move we don't have to fight unless we have to," the redhead told them, but it was too late as the village people charged, "Man this is going to be tough," Dai said ducking under a lunge. "They aren't our enemies," Dante told her blocking a punch as the rest of the team blocked and dodged the villagers. 

As the group was surrounded Auto showed up in the nick of time getting the group out of here. "Out of the fire and into the frying pan," Dai said seeing a suit car behind them and opening the back window she summoned V-mon and Renamon, "Digiarmor energize," she called out. "V-mon/Renamon armor digivolve too," as they yell that images of Gabumon and his evolution forms appeared, "Raidramon the storm of friendship," and in Renamon's case her armor form was that of a fusion of a wolf and a fox but mostly a fox with the feet of a wolf as electricity was jumping off of it, "Stormkitsumon the storm of friendship," she called out. Jumping on Raidramon Dai had the two armored digimon stop the car, "Lightning Blade/Thunder Wheel," the two yelled as the dragon/wolf fused digimon fired a thunderbolt shaped blade at the car as the fox/wolf fused digimon spun into a wheel and rammed them. 

"You two alright?" Dai asked the digimon, "We'll be fine," Stormkitsumon said for the both of them. Seeing the car slow down they went to investigate, "What's the holdup?" she asked, "We're out of gas," Otto told her, "You don't have a container of gas anywhere?" Lok asked. Auto shook his head, "Thunderbirdmon Pteramon reload," Dai said after loading up the armor digimon, "I'll take Pteramon and the rest take Thunderbirdmon," she said jumping onto the armor digimon as the rest jump on the electric bird digimon, "Where to Dante?" Dai asked. "Just keep going the way we've been going," was his answer as they took off; however, during their flight Thunderbirdmon dodged a spell from below, "Dodge them," Dai instructed as suits below keep firing spells at them, "Missile Storm/Spark Wing," the digimon yelled firing their attacks, and if the suits weren't enough a desert storm pulled in blurring visibility. "We need to land my lady," Pteramon informed her making her look around, "There in that cave land there," she said as the digimon did just that, "Man I'm glad to be out of that storm," Lok said shaking the dust off him, "How long do these last Auto?" Sophie asked. "A day to a week at most," was his answer.

"Good thing I packed enough for a month," Dai said bringing out cold water from her storage seal. "Thanks, Dai," Zhalia said taking a sip, "Alright team let's rest here for until the storm passes," Dante announced getting everyone to sit down. In the morning Dai was the last one to wake up, "Morning sleepy head," Lok told her throwing her a sandwich; when they finished eating the group set out once more and as it reached mid-day the group found the aps, "That's one huge serpent," Lok commented upon seeing it. "I'm not too sure about those statues," Dai voiced upon seeing them, "Yuna scan to see if they're titans," she said to her AI assistant after activating it, " _Forgive me my lady I can't scan at this moment for they seem like normal statues_ ," the girl sighed, "Thank you Yuna now please keep me posted on anything weird," she said as Cherit pressed the eye of the serpent. However, upon doing so caused the earth to shake as the statues gained color and rose from their positions, "Yuna scan now," Dai told the AI, " _Scanning now my lady_ ," she said.

" _Ashtoreth, Chemosh, and Milcom guardians of King Solomon's Mines and the last known titans of Queen Sheba_ ," Yuna explained. " _All of them are Swara-Titan warriors with Milcom the strongest followed by Chemosh as Ashtoreth is the strongest in defense. And because of their size, they are slow_ ," she added. Adding to the trouble suits showed up along with the Professor himself, "Dante Vale why is it that every troubling news I get has your name in it?" he asked before turning to each member of the group, "And I take it that you're the one that's been causing the most trouble killing my men?" he asked Dai, "What do you think," she retorted. "Well no matter attack," he ordered letting his men attack the Huntik Seekers, "Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu," Dai yelled out summoning spears of earth at the suits taking two of them in the shoulder; not letting up she blasted another group of two with Raypulse sending them flying, "We'll need to fall back," Dante yelled causing everyone to run away from the mines, but as the group was resting they felt the earth tremble. "Why would they leave the place they're supposed to guard?" Sophie asked, "Who else the professor," Dai answered going through hand seals, "Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu," she called out sending a sphere of water sending them back. Due to their size, they got up quickly, "Take flight, Cavalier?" Lok said invoking his titan and as it appeared it slashed a colossal titan blocking a punch sending it back, "Fly quickly Icarus," Sophie called out summoning the flying titan. Dodging a slamming fist Dante invokes Caliban making the huge titan turn its attention to the titan but didn't see the third one about to slam its fist on Dante's head; however, this was blocked by to flying axes. "We really must stop meeting up like this," Montehue told his friend/rival as he and his assistant summoned their titans, "Now we're talking," Dai grinned, "Fight and defend Kurama," she yelled summoning her family titan.

Grinning like his user the fox sent his tails at the charging Milcom making him fall back then following up his attack Lok, Sophie, Icarus, and Tersly's titan all attacked. Dodging Ashtoreth's attack Cavalier countered slashing Ashtoreth's back sending it to the ground as Fenris swiped the front, and turning to Chemosh Zhalia summoned King Basilisk to distract as Dante and Montehue personally attacked it as Dai finished it with a Chidori as the other titans finished off the guardians. Heading back to the serpent statue Lok summoned Springer to disable the traps, "You'll need to find them first," Dante told Lok, "Red Searcher," he called out summoning a red colored titan with gray wings and one eye. "I take it this titan will help to find the traps," Dai commented as Yuna told her about the titan, "Yeah I brought him along to find King Solomon's famous puzzle traps," he answered as Tersly summoned his own Red Searcher. Going deeper into the mines Dai was stopped when one of the searchers stopped her, "I take it you found something," she asked as it faced upward; however, as the group was wondering why they were stopped they saw a falling rock heading towards them.

Seeing where they fell Dai used her chakra to jump up there, "Really the whole throwing rocks was ages ago," she said dodging the rocks and spells. Landing on the platform she quickly went to attack the suits via punch and kick, "All clear up here," she told the group at the bottom. "Please tell me these are what I think they are?" Dai asked seeing the gold and clothing, "The famous treasure of Solomon that they are," Dante said as Dai quickly went to sealing as much gold and clothing as possible, then Sophie informed them of her find of the king and queen's clothing. Entering the next room both searchers and Springer looked to the ceiling, "The Professor enhanced the trap magic and titans won't be able to disarm it anymore," Sophie informed the group, "And with this much sand it will probably drop a desert on us," Dante added, "But the Professor will probably be the room with the titan of Spirit by now," Zhalia said with Dai agreeing. "Then we take out two birds with one stone," Dante said slamming the earth followed by Montehue then when there was a split in the earth Dante summoned Metagolem to split it open then purposely tripping the trap and making their own door as both doors were blocked.

"Me and Dante can lure the Professor out of the room using the suits that Dai knocked out," Zhalia said making a plan. "Montehue and Tersly will hold off the suits while Lok, Sophie, Cherit, and I will enter the vault and hope we can open it before the Professor wises up," Dai added getting nods and later they could see the Professor leave letting the three humans plus titan enter the vault, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Dai called out making another clone. Going to each side of the room both Dai's pulled out a rifle and waited for any suits to come running in, "Remember no killing unless we have to," the original told the clone getting a nod. Turning her head Dai could see Lok and Sophie dressed like the people in the mural, "Guess someone likes what he sees," Clone Dai grinned getting a blush from them both, "Quick the Professors figured out that he was tricked and Montehue's giving us time," Dante said ripping off the mask, "Sorry everyone it was too much even for me," the man said as he and his titan entered the vault. "Fire at will," Dai commanded seeing the suits running but only to hide behind some pillars when the original and the clone opened fire, "Reload BelleStarmon," the original said quickly letting the mega level digimon add to their fire power. "Whatever you are going to do, do it quickly," the clone yelled before she popped due to a spell hitting her, "Get your fucking ass in there already," Dai yelled as BelleStarmon was focusing on the titan while the girl pinned down the suits and the Professor, "Fly Bullet," the mega called out firing at the titan's vitals but it still breathing.

Screaming Dai was sent back due to a spell from Rassimov grunting she said, "BelleStarmon get back," and seeing her move and the Organization get closer Dai yelled, "Reduce all to Ash Ryūjin Jakka," summoning the titan of fire she commanded, "Block the doorway from letting anyone entering," nodding the titan blocked the door with his flames stopping the Organization in their tracks. "Man at least we can get some rest," Tersly said sitting down followed by the others, "Not yet we still have to keep our guard up in case they pass the firewall," Dante said hearing the rants the Professor yelled about from the other side. "We also have to hold the ground for Lok," Sophie said casting a look at the vault; summoning their titans they got ready, "Here they come," Zhalia yelled as they were able to breach the flames and get past it.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Blade," Dai called out as blades on her elbow formed into a blade and ducking under a punch she slashed the suit then sensing danger behind her she blocked the wrecking ball hand of the titan BelleStarmon was holding back. "Yuna I want all info on the titan I'm fighting," she told the AI, " _Dominator a Swara-titan warrior size large. Attack: 6 defense: 5. Additional info is that using the spikes it can make any titan hit by the spikes can make the titan attack anyone even their own seeker_ ," she explained. "Load BelleStarmon," Dai called out after seeing the mega level almost collapse, "Common everyone keep it together we have to hold them off until Lok gets here," Sophie said as all of their titans were beaten, "Don't worry Sophie I'm ready," Lok voiced, Ascend Legendary Titan Tao," he said summoning the titan. "Yuna scan," Dai told once more, " _Legendary Titan Tao size large, type Legendary Quester. Attack: 6 defense: 4 special ability: Flight, Radiant Aura, High Power Area Attack_ ," Yuna listed, "Tao light them up," Lok instructed and doing as ordered Tao defeated all the opposing titans, "Fall back for now but I swear Dante Vale I will have those titans," the Professor swore as he and his men left the vault.

 **Episode 24**

"Metz these are the seekers I assembled," Dante said to the bedridden man, "Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, and Demiyah Motomiya but we just call her Dai," he listed them one by one. "Nice to meet you all," the man told them with a smile, "No the pleasure is ours," Sophie told him. Turning to Lok Metz asked, "Tell me when you removed Tao from its resting place were you wearing the Amulet of Will?" confused Lok understood what he was talking about, "Yes sir Dante tossed it over to me as I entered the vault." Taking a deep breath Metz said, "It's a good thing he did for the amulet is the key to breaking the curse on the Legendary rings," thinking on what he said Dai asked, "So without the amulet, something bad would have happened to Lok?" Metz nodding giving his answer, "Can't we use the amulet to heal you?" Dante asked.

"The expert on the amulet of Will was my old friend Simon Judeau and when he left he took everything and I mean everything scroll, text, and manuscript on the subject," Metz explained. "My dad mentioned that name," Lok said remembering something from his dad's journal, "Didn't he use to teach my dad?" he asked, "If you're up to it maybe you should tell about Simon and Ethan," Dante said getting a nod. "It was a time when the Organization wasn't around when I first met Simon, who already had two titans compared to my one titan, and he always had a boy younger than yourself and together we were a great team scouring the world for titans for the Huntik Foundation. I provided the muscle, Simon the brains, and Ethan the luck but everything changed when we searched for the Legendary Titan of Mind Araknos," hearing these words Lok jumped, "That's the last one we need do you know where it is?" Dai placed a hand on his shoulder, "Chill if he knew he would have told us to let the man rest," it was here Dante said to the group, "It's time we get ready for our next mission."

At Dante's house, Dante explained further about the story Metz told the group. "Common let's get ready for this is the final countdown to either factory or defeat," Dai said getting nods, "Hey there's some other info my dad left in his journal," Lok told them getting their attention, "according to my father he went to Prague, Rotterdam and Chicago but he didn't say about why he was going there." Looking up from the Holotome to get an insight about Araknos Zhalia informed them, "Those are all Organization hot spots." Before Dante could say anything Dai's phone rang, "What's up I'm about to prepare for a life or death mission here," she answered seeing that it was Ken, " _Yeah sorry but it looks like Tai and the others are on to Cody and I. A few days ago they cornered us about why we were disappearing a lot and in our panic we revealed our titan_ ," the news shocked the girl, "Where are you now?" she asked. " _We're in the Huntik base in Japan in Smiths office_ ," Ken answered, "Why can't you erase their memories of seeing them?" Dai asked and heard squawks from the other line, " _It seems like being involved with the digimon made their minds resistant to the swipes_ ," Ken answered, "Motherfucking damn it why did it be during the time where we have to fight to save the world from a man who wants to control the world with creatures of legend," she swore surprising the group on the other side of the call.

Sighing Dai told Ken, "Fine if will shut their mouths tell them," Ken was shocked and asked, " _Are you sure? If we do they'll want in_?" Looking at her watch Dai knew she would have to end the call, "Yeah I'm sure and Ken if I don't make it you're in charge of the group and tell my family I love them," she hung up before Ken could demand answers. "What's the plan?" she asked, "Zhalia can infiltrate the mentioned buildings while you four head to the Huntik compound here in Venice and ask about Simon and Ethan. The two spent a lot of time there so someone has to remember them," Dante explained. "And what are you going to do?" Zhalia asked Dante, "I'm heading to New York to check on a few things," the man explained.

At the Huntik library, the three humans plus titan went through every book there, "Did you find anything?" Lok asked, "Dante was right Lok Simon did take everything about the amulet of Will," Dai said putting a book back to where it belonged. "Are really the son of Ethan Lambert?" the librarian asks Lok, "Yeah I am why?" he asked, "I promised I would never speak of this but if you're his son then you should know," after saying that he went on to explain how Simon and Ethan were arguing and when Ethan refused Simon's offer about joining him Simon stormed off and wasn't seen since. Back at Dante's house Zhalia explained what she learned, "According to what I found out the Organization took shape for hundreds of years before showing themselves in 1959 but it wasn't the case for it was 1959 was when they showed up with only the Professor as its first member," getting up Dai asked Dante, "Didn't you say that it was Simon who held the amulet of Araknos when Metz pulled him out?" seeing where she was going with this he answered, "Yeah and with the mind controlling ability of Araknos the Professor could have used it to that far of a reach." Shocked Sophie said, "So the Professor is really Simon Judeau," it was just then the window was broken into as an Enforcer titan showed itself.

Jumping to the roof Dai saw Rassimov along with a new titan that stopped Lok and Dante from using their Legendary Titans, "Ward off Evil Gar-Ghoul," Dai called out catching Rassimov off guard. Attacking the man personally, Dai kicked him in the chest before charging in but had to back off when Rassimov fired a spell at her. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Dai yelled out using the water in the river to create a huge dragon sending it towards Rassimov slamming him into the wall followed by the titan he used, "Dai we need to get out of here the Professor used his mind control on Dante," Sophie told her. Growling Dai returned Gar-Ghoul then retreated, "Where did you go?" Zhalia asked after it was revealed that Dante was protected from the mind control powers by Zhalia using Headcage, "Yuna give me a visual of the titan Rassimov was using," she told the AI, and after a moment Yuna showed an image of a three footed plant titan, " _Archwarder attack: 3 defense: 3, type Meso-Titan warrior, size not known_ ," she listed then added, " _Special Ability:_ _Disruption Pulse_." Turning to Dante Sophie asked, "Doesn't that ability stop the enemy from using high-powered titans?" he nodded, "That would explain why we couldn't use our Legendary titan," Lok answered.

"Common we need to get to a Huntik Safehouse," Sophie told them, "Here just like in the Catacombs I made copies of both the Amulet of Will and the Journal," Zhalia told them giving of them a copy," as the others were taking theirs, "Lok give me yours for the Organization will think you have it," Dai told him and after a moment of hesitation Lok handed her both items. On the streets of Venice, the team were on their guard knowing that they were being watched and dodged when they heard spell fire coming at them, "Raypulse," the four yelled out to where it originated only to find nothing there; sensing something behind her Dai jumped to the roof as a titan slammed its tail where she previously stood, "Raijin/Gar-Ghoul/Kunoichi," she called out sending her titans to fight the opposing titan. Turning to the side she saw two more titans summoned by the female that was fighting Sophie as Dante fought the other person, "Lok get out of here," she yelled at the blonde haired teen, but before he could make one step the girl that was fighting Sophie jumped in front of him sending Lok to the ground. "Sorrowbond," she called out as both the amulet and journal levitated and landed into her outstretched hand, "We got what we came for let's go," she told her companion and jumping on the titan they took off. "Ever one alright?" Dante asked, "Yeah we're fine," Sophie answered, "Yeah they took the bait," Lok said taking the real amulet and journal from Dai after she returned her titans to their amulets. 

At the safe Dai woke up to the sounds of her phone going off, "Who's calling this time?" she asks. " _Ken and what do you mean that you may not come back alive_?" he asked, "We're going to face off against the professor soon and I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one," Dai answered, "Considering that this will be the biggest fight of the Huntik vs Organization where either one will stand or fall." She heard a sigh on the other end, " _Please at least try to not to get yourself killed Jun will have my head if something happens to you_ ," he told her, "Ken, if I do come back, do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked, " _I would love to_ ," he answered. "Goodnight," she told him getting a night back.

 **And I'm stopping here, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you want me to do something between the end of season one and the beginning of season two just tell me and I'll try to do it see you all later.**


	9. end of the professor hunt for the father

**Hello, everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm making another chapter for I will be going to Vegas for a birthday and I won't have my computer to use this time to recharge and clear my head so let's start**

"So the Professor thinks he really has the Amulet of Will," Dai said after Dante told them what Simon told him last night, "And now Guggenheim is coming to try and stop us from going on this mission," Lok added. "Yeah that's the gist of it," Dante told them, "At most this is going to be us alone so we can't have the backing of the Huntik Foundation," Sophie said, "Good I like it this way," Dai grinned. Hearing the doorbell ring Lok and Sophie went answer it, "You don't know what you are up against," Guggenheim told Dante and the team, "He is a master of deceit so who knows why he summoned you." "We know but the lives of more than one man hang in the balance," Dante told him, "Metz for one," he added.

As the talk turned into an argument Dante told the man, "If you're going to stop me then you'll have to fight me," Guggenheim growled, "You think I won't grab him Bulreguard," he commanded as a dog like titan appeared. Before any of the team could do something the titan turned from nasty attack dog to playful puppy, "Still the Foundation can't support a stunt like this," the man told him. "Guggenheim I hope you can forgive us," Dante said hugging the man, "Now team in two weeks' time we're heading for the Professor's castle.

During the two weeks, the group prepared themselves by no matter the means. As Dante and Lok spared with the girls looking up the titans they have as well as the Professors' titans Dai also did her own preps, "This is the most important mission are you ready?" Dante asked the day before the trip. "Ready to rock," Dai said with her rifle at hand, "I'm ready as well," Lok answered followed by Sophie and Zhalia then Cherit. On the plane ride the group did one last check before diving for the castle but upon landing, Dai announced, "It's too quiet somethings not right," "Well it won't be for long," Lok told her as Dante opened the door. Stepping onto the courtyard Lok noticed the illusion but Sophie couldn't disable it as suits were pinning them down, "Zhalia and I will cover you," Dai said using her rifle to fire back, "Lok, Cherit go with Zhalia," Dante commanded. As Zhalia ran Dai took out the suit as she, despite the illusion, was able to see where the spells were originating from allowing the girl to hit her marks, "Go," she told Dante and Sophie as she moved to the next pillar for cover firing while she did so.

As Dante and Rassimov dueled the rest of the group handled the suits, "Jokoul/Terrapede crush them," both suits called out summoning their titans. "Kunoichi/Kilthane/Freelancer," Dai, Zhalia, and Lok said summoning their titans as Dai told Kunoichi to help Dante, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu," Dai yelled using the fire made from Dante's fight and burned the suits. Turning to Dante's fight Dai could see that even with her titan he still couldn't gain any ground, "Catch him Kipperin," Lok yelled seeing Dante fall and Kunoichi get defeated returning to Dai. "You guys handle the tian I'll help Dante," Dai told them using her chakra to follow the duelers, where she came across a room filled with spikes, "Thundara," Dai called out electrifying the circuits letting Dante and Caliban fight freely, "Reload Rosemon," Dai call out summoning the mega level digimon, "Help Caliban," she told the digimon as she fought Rassimov along with Dante. "Insolent brat," Rassimov sneered blocking her punch then countered with his own, "Yeah I'm a brat but what does that make you," she told him ducking under the punch then fusing Earth chakra in her fist punched him sending him flying into another room.

"Dai stay out of this one," Dante said taking off his coat, "If you need help I'm jumping in no matter what you say," Dai said standing to the side as Rosemon defeated Thornment. Nearing the wall with the portal on it Dante threw him in just as the others show up, "And now we have Archwarder in our grasp," Dai said as Cherit gave the amulet to Dante, "And now the Professor," Lok told them getting nods. "The Professor will be in the main castle which is the most likely choice," Dante said as Zhalia used headcage on them, "Time to end this once and for all," Sophie announced.

Entering the room where the Professor resides, "I was wondering what took you so long," the man said standing next to three small tables. "Your men gave us quite the welcome we decided not to waste a perfect party," Dante answered and as the Professor revealed his curse Dai knew something was up, even if the one in the Professors' hands is a fake the real one in her bag and her crest dully shined. "Dante I need you to give me your Legendary titans so that I can heal myself and Metz," the Professor begged, "DO you believe him, Dante?" Zhalia asked as the man closed his eyes opening his eyes Dante looked at the titans in his hands, "Don't do it," Sophie told him. But before she could get to Dante Zhalia intercepted her, "I won't let you lay a finger on him," Zhalia told her, "Come and fight King Basilisk," she said summoning her titan. In return Sophie summoned Icarus and Sabriel to counter Gareon, "Girls stop fighting each other," Dai said shooting at the titans defeating them. "If there is a slight chance Metz can be healed," Dante said catching their attention, "Then I'll take it," he said handing the items over, "Nice doing business with you Vale," the Professor laughed teleporting away.

"Dante get up," Lok told the downed man, "I'm sorry I just wanted," he began when Dai interrupted, "We, at least I, got it you just wanted to save a friend but now we need to go before the professor finds out the Amulet he has is a fake." Turning to the others she took her role as a leader, "Zhalia I need you to guard Dante while the rest of us fight the professor," she told them getting nods, "Now let's go," she said as she, Lok, Sophie, and Cherit went to find the Professor. With Yuna's help the group found the professor, "No?! how can this be a fake?" they heard him yell, "Guess the trickster has finally been tricked," Dai said catching his attention and saw the Amulet in her hand, "You three go get me that amulet," he commanded as the three titans stepped forward. "I'll hold Araknos just get the other titans," Dai said firing at the titan of mind, "Yuna give me any weakness of Araknos," Dai said to the AI dodging the mind strings, " _Forgive me, my lady the titan of Mind has none_ ," the AI answered.

"Then I'll have to do this the hard way," Dai muttered but as she dodged one of the strings caught the bag taking the amulet, "Dominator Nordrake deal with the pests while the legendary titans prepare," Simon said invoking his two strongest normal titans. "Kunoichi, Ryūjin Jakka/Sabriel, Albion," Dai and Sophie said invoking their first titans, "Concentrate all fire on Lok Lambert," Simon commanded, "Let's' go Kunoichi," Dai said as the titans fought Dominator Sophie and Dai battled Nordrake. "I'm too weak," Sophie called out seeing as she didn't have the strength to fire off another spell and Albion was defeated, "I'm out as well," Dai admitted seeing as she couldn't fire spells or jutsus, but something was wrong as both titans were hit with enough strength to return to their amulet's they still stood. "Kunoichi return," Dai called out but the titan wouldn't respond, "Kunoichi I command you to fall back," she screamed as tears fell from her eyes; however, before the fire titan could intercept he was defeated by Nordrake. " _My brothers if you can hear me keep fighting_ ," Dai heard in her mind as she watched Kunoichi and her amulet turn to dust but before she died she was able to take out Nordrake, "I've never seen a titan act like that," the Professor commented as he stepped back watching the two females cry.

"I won't let you mock the death of one of my closest friends," Dai growled holding out her fusion loader, "Reload JagerLoweemon LadyDevimon," she called out. "Let's so this fool our displeasure," the ultimate digimon said and as one all three yelled out, "Digifuse," as the beast of Darkness broke apart LadyDevimon's outfit vanished and in their place was a skin tight black body suit and over that was the armor of the beast of Darkness. The weapons was the tail turning into a gunblade the shoulder mounted guns grew and attached to her hips and the head became a shield with a cannon in the open mouth, "ShadowLadyDevimon," she called out. Shocked at the transformation the Professor turned to see that the ritual was complete, "You're too late," he said as the team reunited once more, "With the Legendary titans finished with their part they can destroy you," he laughed as the three titans attacked the group, "Shadow Roar," the fused digimon yelled out firing a shot from her shield at the titan of Mind. "Grant me immortality Legendary titan Overlos," the Professor called out invoking the titan and as Lok summoned two titans the crests of Miracles and Will appeared, "Legendary titan or not I'm not giving up without a fight," Dai growled as V-mon and Renamon appeared, "Golden Armor Energize," she yelled out, "V-mon/Renamon Golden armor digivolve to," they said as one.

Bathing in the light V-mon was now the same height as Magnamon only that he had feathery wings on his back with the armor of Magnamon with a sword and shield in hand but the helmet revealing a dragon head with crystal blue eyes and black slits. Renamon morphed into her a human figure similar to her mega form as a white silk looking dress appeared over the form slits on the side revealing her thighs and legs and in her hand was her mega forms staff. Uncovering her eyes Dai could see the forms of her digimon partner's new armor, "AngeDramon/Priestessmon, the draconic Angle of Will/the guiding light of Will" the two yelled. "Dragon Slash/Holy Spear," the two digimon called out attacking the titan of Spirit, but even with the digimon, the group was slowly being pushed back, "Hurry Archwarder and use disruption pulse," Dante commanded summoning the titan. As they got Overlos in their grasp Lok ordered, "Punch a hole to the spirit world and take the Legendary Titans with you," shocked at these words the Professor screamed, "NO," and they all watched as the titans were dragged into the portal along with the Professor. Sighing in relief Dai fell to the floor, "We won, we motherfucking won," she cheered as the digimon helped her up, "But at the cost of two dear friends," she added as both she and Sophie grasp the remains of their dear friends.

Returning to Dante's house they were surprised at the welcoming party but even more surprised to see Metz standing, "Metz?!" Dante asked in shock at the sight. "Man, I can't believe summer break is over," Lok realized, "Man, it's back to Japan for me," Dai said shocking Lok, "That can't be not after everything we've been through," Sophie said, "Isn't there a way to let her stay?" she asked Metz. "I can have Demiyah stay here if that what she wants?" he asked turning to the girl in question, "Can I at least have two more people with me if I stay?" she asked, "Who are they then I'll give my answer," Metz questioned, "Ken and Cody two close friends of mine," she answered. "Then I approve you did say that they were part of the team," Metz said with a smile.

Returning to Japan Dai went straight of the Japan Huntik HQ where upon entering the boss's room was given her own welcoming party, "Another one bites the dust," Jun cheered hugging her sister. "Saved the world yet again," Cody said, "Nice work as usual," Maya told the girl, "Good job as usual," Smith told her, "But what's this I hear about you being transferred over to the Huntik Italy branch?" she asked shocking them. "Metz thought that with what we've been through it would be best to have his A-Team together," Dai explained, "Now I was able to let me take two other people along for the ride," she added. "It's going to be Ken and Cody isn't?" Jun asked then said seeing the nod, "Well after what the three went through it wouldn't be too hard to tell who was going with you. But what's gotten you so sad?" she asked, "And don't you lie I can tell when you're lying," she added when she saw Dai about to deny it. "It was during the mission against the Professor that Kunoichi was killed when his titan was able to cancel out the return thing the titans do when they're defeated," Dai explained revealing the broken amulet, "Dai," Jun said hugging her, "It's going to be alright for as long as you keep her in your heart she'll never truly die," the older sister whispered to the younger one as she wept.

The next day during, Lok's and Sophie's, class three new kids entered the room, the girl was wearing knee high leggings along with three-inch high heel boots along with a skirt with two intercrossing belts along with a shirt that was seen with her open jacket. The smallest male wore dark red pants with ankle high shoes and a shirt along with an open jacket, and the other male was garbed in blue pants and a gray shirt along with an open jacket. "Class I would like to introduce three new students," the teacher announced, "Now can you introduce yourselves please."

"Yo I'm Demiyah Myotome but just call me Dai," Dai grinned flashing a peace sign getting blushes from the guys and a couple of girls, "Ken Ichijouji and it's nice to meet you," he said giving a small bow, "And I'm Cody Hida and like Ken it's nice to meet you," Cody said copying Ken. "Now Dai please sit next to Lok, Ken on the right side of Sophie and Cody will sit in front of Lok," the professor told them getting nods and after they sat down the teacher started the lesson. At the end of the class the Lok, like normal, fell asleep as the lesson began, "I can't believe I was like that," Dai muttered to herself, "To be honest we did have digimon to fight so you were the most tired one of the group," Cody pointed out getting a nod from Ken. Waking Lok up the group got a call from Dante about the leads to finding Eathon's last known location was in South America Peru, "How did the others take the news?" Dai asked Ken and Cody while they were on the plane, "They were surprised at first when they demanded that you return to Japan on the grounds that it was too dangerous when Smith told them that you've been doing this ever since that day all those years ago and that this wasn't any different than a digimon adventure," Ken explained.

"We're going to have to parachute down there isn't a place to land," Zhalia informed the team. Nearing the ground the team was surprised when spell fire came at them, "Wind Style: Wind Shield Jutsu," Dai called out as a dome of wind appeared redirecting the spells, "Raypulse," the team yelled as one firing back. "We have you now," a suit said pulling out his amulet, "Poison them Venomaster," coming out of the amulet was a cobra snake like titan with a snake tail for a sword, "Fire away Gigadrone," another suit yelled out as a bug like titan appeared. "Powerbonding with a titan increases mental communication between the both of you making the titan stronger," Dante explained as Kipperin powerbonded with Lok, "Time to play Caliban," Dante said summoning his main titan. "Let's go Arawn the Hunter/Raijin/Wolf Knight," Ken, Dai, and Cody yelled as they reached the ground and in front of Ken was a titan the size of Dante dressed with armor and equipped with a bow and arrow while in front of Cody was a werewolf also wearing armor. "Man you two have been busy," Dai whistled seeing the new titans in action as Wolf Knight and Raijin went in close Arawn covered them from the back. As the group slowly regrouped they didn't know that they were being watched from above, "We finally made it," Lok said looking at the waterfall, "There's a massive amount of seeker energy below us," Sophie sensed, "Your four head inside we'll cover you," Cody told the four getting nods. 

"Raypulse/Augerfrost/Leaf Shuriken," the three digidestines called out when they saw a titan holding the group of four in her grasp, " _That titan is called Dark Dryad my lady. It is a Krono-Titan warrior with both attack and defense level being unknown_ ," Yuna informed Dai of the titan in question. Entering the waterfall the group found a giant crystal, "This can't be?" Dai said out loud, "You know what this is?" Lok asked, "Yeah this is a Nexus a portal to the spirit world," Dai answered, "How do you know about it there's not that much info about the Nexus?" Sophie asked. "Found one of these on a mission before meeting up with you," Dai explained, "But when I entered a few titans appeared where I fought and won," she added as Sophie fixed the crack, "My dad used this Nexus and went to the Huntik realm to escape the Professor," Lok hypothesized, "And we can use this to talk to him," he added pulling out his father's Holotome. "Then let's move we don't have enough time," Dante said as Zhalia summoned Janusea the Gatekeeper but as Eathon appeared rock started to fall, "Lok you and Sophie stay here we'll hold them off," Dante said as he, Zhalia, and the digimon seekers made a dash towards the waterfall; however, upon exiting they ducked from the spells. "With your death it shall pave a new road for the Organization," a man with blonde hair, and a suit like the Professor, told them as he stood next to two other people and suits behind them, "Confident aren't we," Dante smirked, "Enlighten them Elf King Oberon **,"** he called out summoning his new titan. "Turn them to stone King Basilisk/Fight Shinobi/Dance through the flames Kerosan/Strike from afar Arawn the Hunter," the four yelled out and standing in front of Dai was a red skinned titan wearing a flame designed kimono with two flaming swords in hand.

As the team fought they were caught off guard as another titan was summoned and this time by the old man that was next to the blonde haired man, "Stand your ground Myrmidon," appearing out of its amulet the titan looked like a Greek warrior. "Where do you fuckers get your titans," Dai yelled as Yuna couldn't scan the attack and defense levels of the new Organization titan, "That's for us to know and you to never find out," another man answered. "Water style: Water Dragon," Dai called out using the waterfall to form a dragon that attacked both the titans and the suits, "Lightning Style: Lightning Spear," she followed shocking the soaked Org members. As the fight drew on the titans belonging to the Huntik Foundation were defeated and when the group was slowly being pushed back Lok and Sophie showed up as Lok Powerbonded with Baselaird driving off the Organization.

Returning to Dante's house Sophie and Zhalia cracked and translated the files Lok's father left for him. "What did Eathon tell you, Lok?" Dai asked, "He said that he learned all the prophecies from Nostradamus," the teenager answered, "So we'll need something to help translate the prophecies," Cody spoke up.

 **That's it everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter yeah I know Lok showed having Raijin but I gave that to Dai so that's why I gave him Cavalier, see you all next time.**


	10. all seer and the Willblade

**I'm back from my trip from Vegas well rested and ready for a new chapter so let's get on with it.**

"Yeah, do you know where Ken went?" Cody asked Dai ask they were in the living room working on homework, "He offered to assist the museum in Salon, France since they were understaffed," Dai answered. "Well that's where we'll be going," Dante said walking in with the others, "Why is that?" Armadillomon questioned, "Organization suits infiltrated and defeated the ops we had there since it was three on five," Zhalia explained, "They better not harm them and if they do I'm going to show them why you don't mess with a dragon's family," Dai said fiercely. "Mission the **Seers Tower** prevent the Organization from raiding the seer's observatory," Dante said taking the card, "And with my dads' notes we can make some headway on the things he left us," Lok added.

On the jet heading there the only people still up are Dai, Lok, and Cherit, "Common Lok go to sleep we'll need all the strength to fight off the Organization," Dai informed the teenager as he was still going through the prophecies. "This is all too weird we get the prophecies now we're going to Nostradamus's tower what's going on," Lok questioned as Eathon appeared, "Lok you and your friends must find the will blade," but before anything else can be said they connection was cut and they have bogies closing in. "Cody wake up and let's fly," Dai said shaking the youngest member awake, "Reload Pteramon/Birdramon," the two yelled then jumped on the flying digimon, "I'll draw their fire and Dai will take out the chopper the rest of you head out," Cody said through the comlink, "If you're sure then good luck," Dante said back as the jet went faster. "They charged the missiles with magic," Dai warned Cody as she dodged another missile, "Then let's return them to the sender," Cody replied and as one they turned back towards the chopper and at the last moment they both dived down as the missiles hit the chopper. "Good you made it just in time," Dante said as the two landed, "Well I'm not one to miss crashing a party," Dai grinned.

Seeing Ken gesturing to the front entrance the group knocked out the guards and then untied Ken and the others, "Ken Peter can you bring them to a Huntik hospital?" Dante asked, "Leave it to us," Peter told them as Ken picked up the pink haired girl. "Ken where's Wormon?" Dai asked, "In the Loader didn't want them to find anything about the digimon," he answered walking out the door. "Is it me or are they ignoring the giant titans around them," Lok asked peeking through the door, "And what are they?" Cody added. "Yuna scan those titans," Dai ordered the AI, " _Sentry Triclops_ _attack: 10 defense: 8 Litho-Titan Sentinel special ability Precognitive Dodge_ ," the AI informed the group, "But it still doesn't explain why the Organization group can't see them," Renamon said as she and V-mon appeared next to Dai."And it seems that they haven't found the scrying glass," Zhalia added, "Well they're about to," Sophie announced as Wilder was getting closer, "Bubblelift," she yelled announcing their presence. "Hyperstride," Lok yelled dodging two suits as Dante fought Wilder and Zhalia the bald member, "Sophie behind you," Cody yelled kicking the female suit away from the girl, "Nice one Cody," Dai cheered as she took on the old man. "Fight Feyone/Dance with grace Fan Dancer," Sophie and Dai yelled out calling out their titans, but Fan Dancer looked different as her normal outfit was now a crimson red with a silver trim and in her hands was a bladed battle fan, "Nice I powerbonded with Fan Dancer," Dai cheered. "Can't let them be the only ones to call out their titans," Lok grinned, "Join the party Baselaird/Fight in the moonlight Werewolf Knight/Fight for your lady Kilthane," he called out along with Cody and Zhalia. 

"Destroy them Incubane," Wilder called out summoning his titan, "Please tell me you can scan this one Yuna?" Dai asked as she saw Fan Dancer fight off the titan, " _Incubane a Yama-Titan warrior with an attack and defense of 3 with a special ability called Laser Beams and a size of average_ ," Yuna informed her mistress. "Poison Fang," the old man yelled attacking Lok as the effect transferred over Baselaird but the titan was able to defeat Incubane, "Lightning Style: Thunder Fangs," Dai yelled attacking the bald man as Fan Dancer returned to her amulet thanks to the titan belonging to Wilder. Backing up the Dante and Lok used the knowledge of the fact Wilder and his men couldn't see the titans to their advantage dodging the spells letting them hit the titans activating them, "But why are we the ones that can see them?" Cody asked.

"Nostradamus was a Casterwill Seeker he would have wanted us to help," Sophie answered as the titans threw them out. "What does it say?" Cherit asked when Lok informed the group about the prophesies becoming one, "On the Island of Kings to the North burning lamps called the dragon's breath a sword saves the Future queen but the red eye shines on the world," Lok repeated. "Wouldn't the island to the north England?" Dai asked getting nods, "And the dragon was the symbol of King Arthur so that would be," Sophie said but Lok finished it, "Avalon." Checking the room a bit more Dai opened a book to reveal a digimon, "Thank you, young madam," the digimon told her, " _Wisemon an Ultimate level digimon. His attacks are Pandora Dialoged and Eternal Nirvana_ ," Yuna voiced. "So you're the girl my partner for saw," the digimon said, "Partner as in Nostradamus?" Armadillomon asked getting a nod, "So he instructed you to join my army?" Dai asked getting another nod, "I can also help you and your teams make weapons and other items," he informed them.

"Like a car?" Lok asked, "Yes and other such things," Wisemon answered, "Then welcome to the group Wisemon," Dai said loading the digimon into her loader. Back at Dante's house, a month after the mission to Salon, the group of three were working on their own weapons as instructed by Wisemon, "Great work," the digimon said to the group as they held up their new weapons, "Now all you need now is a name," the digimon informed them. Holding his dagger/pistol weapon Ken said, "I'll be naming this Konchū sutingā (Insect Stingers)," Cody holding up his shield/sword/gun announced, "This will be called Sō bōei (Total Defense)." Dai holding her new Naginata/rifle said, "This bad boy will be called Mikadzuki no kiba (Crescent Fang)." Walking in the room Dante said, "Impressive names but we have a mission so meet me in the living room," he informed the group. "Why is it that when it comes to your family we deal with things beyond even magic," Ken asked Sophie as Dante scanned the book he got from the Huntik Library, "Mission **The Mist of Avalon** investigate the connection to the Casterwill's and find its location," leaving the room Dai, Cody, and Ken returned to their room in Sophie's mansion to pack, "Bring your new weapons just in case," Dai informed her teammates. " _Incoming transmission_ ," Yuna informed Dai, "Put it on screen so the others can see it as well," she informed the AI as Gennai appeared.

" _Hello you three_ ," the old man greeted, "Hey Gennai can you call back later we're in the middle of packing," Dai informed the man. " _Yes but when you informed me of King Arthur I went through the books and found out that the Knights of the round table each have a digimon partner_ ," Gennai informs the three, "And that's why they're called the Royal Knights but why does it relate to us?" Ken asked, " _You see the seer of the time informed the knights that their digimon will be used once more to protect the realm from great evil_ ," the old man answered. 

"So how does that relate to us?" Renamon asked, " _But as time moved on the digimon belonging to the knights have died some even forgetting about their ways when they hatched and that those digimon still walk among us. So after looking through the text, I found out that V-mon is the digimon companion of the king himself_ ," hearing these words shocked the group but that turned to worry as said V-mon fell to the ground. "You alright there buddy?" Dai asked, "Yeah but I'm getting flashbacks now of my time with Arthur," the blue dragon answered. "Good we'll be needing your strength for the coming fights," Dante informed the group as he entered the room, "We'll call you back Gennai see you later," Dai said cutting off the connection.

On the boat they group was heading to the island of Avalon, "Kunoichi," Dai sighed remembering her titan, "You alright?" Sophie asked. "Yeah but I miss Kunoichi," she admitted, "Yeah I feel the same with Sabriel," Sophie informed the bearer of Will. "Alright team since the shore is a bit rocky we'll have to swim in," Dante informed the group as they, minus Sophie's attendant, were in their swimming suits, "But I don't have one," LeBlanche informs Dante. "You can use my Sea Scooter as we'll he using the digimon," Dai said calling out for Tylomon, Seadramon, and Ranamon. "Yeah I was able to get a water digimon before meeting up with you Dai," Ken informed his group leader as he reloaded a manta ray-like digimon as Cody armored digivolved Armadillomon into Submarimon; hugging Ranamon as Dante and Lok jumped on Seadramon with Sophie and Zhalia got on Tylomon while LeBlanche joined Ken. Driving in Zhalia already spotted trouble, "We're sitting duck out here with the waves sending us towards the rocks," she pointed out, "Raypulse," Lok and Sophie called out but missed as the spells hit the cliff. "LeBlanche," Sophie said as the man landed roughly on the shore, "Whipping Waves/Torpedo Attack/Torpedo Ray/Ice Blast," all the digimon minus Submarimon yelled attacking the two titans.

After Dante summoned Metagolem to defeat the two opposing titans the group went forward hiding in a cave, "Wasn't expecting that," Dai said after they all changed back into their normal outfits, "It's like they were expecting us," Lok added. "I'm going to look for a way out of this cave and for the seekers who attacked us," Zhalia informed the group exiting the cave, "Sabriel I feel useless without her," Sophie said out loud, "Hey I feel the same with Kunoichi but like my sister said to me as long as you remember her she'll always be with you," Dai told the girl cheering her up and unknown to either of them the hand they held the crumbling amulet's in started to turn blue before returning to normal "Found some fresh tracks if we move now we can catch up," she informed the group leaving Sophie to guard the cave the group set off only to realize they fell into a trap, "Strike them down," they heard and turning to the side they saw the seekers who attacked them along with two new titans, "You three handle the titans we'll handle the seekers," Dai told them as she, Ken, and Cody pulled out their weapons.

"Yuna can you scan the titans?" Dai asked the AI, " _Forgive me mistress but the only thing I can tell you is that they are Krono-Titans_ ," Yuna told her as Dai ducked under the blade of the opposing seeker before sending a vertical slash of chakra. As the battle raged on the group hid behind some crystal, "From the looks of things they aren't Organization suits," Dante said ducking from a spell as the three digimon seekers fired back, "They're probably Casterwill's so if we surrender maybe we can explain," Lok hypothesized getting a snort from Ken, "Dai surrendering? You'll have a tough time with that she'll rather die than give up," he informed them getting a nod from Cody. Recovering some of their strength the group went back out to fight but as they were getting surrounded Sophie appeared with her attendant and two other females, "Stand aside they are not our enemies," the black haired female told them raising her hands as Sophie ran to hug Lok. "Come I'll tell all I know about Avalon," Nimue told them exiting the cave followed by the rest of the group, "Congrats with Sabriel's return," Dai said patting Sophie on the shoulder, "Thanks and I know you'll get Kunoichi back as well," Sophie told the Japanese female.

"After two day of searching nothing was found in the caves," Lok said as he along with Cherit and the digital seekers were awake as the sun was starting to rise. "What if it's not in the cave but the riddle your father sent you," Cody told Lok, "You think it's the riddle?" Lok said as he opened his father's Holotome, "Tell Nimue later and get some sleep," Dai said to him, "We'll stand guard," she added getting a nod from the blonde haired teen. Flying around Cherit spotted Org suits, "Everyone wake up Organization suits," Cherit yelled waking everybody up as Dai and Cody were in the middle of trying to shoot down the titans, "Sophie bond with Sabriel the two of you have the strength we'll need to fight them off," Dante informed the pair blocking the spell surprising the suits, but the surprise cost them as two were shot in the shoulder causing the third one to summon Venomaster. Using Hyperstride the group returned to the cave entrance where they were met with the old man and three suits, "Looks like we aren't the only ones after Avalon," Dai commented as she spun Crescent Fang, "I know where to start," Nimue announced gesturing the group to follow her to a site called Dragons cliffs, "Light them up Cherit," Dante told the small titan and when the lamps were lit activated a guiding light, "Reload Tylomon, Seadramon, Ranamon/Mantaraymon X," Dai and Ken called out as Armadillomon armor digivolved.

Arriving at Avalon the group already ran into the Organization ran for a path to the castle Dai and Cody were at the back firing at the boats causing them to explode, "Nice aim Cody," Dai complimented as they went to region the others. Being ambushed by suits once more Dai sensed another titan nearby, "Revealing Eye," Dai yelled out causing another titan to appear next to Wilder, "How did you know that a titan was next to me?" Wilder demanded dodging an attack from Fan Dance. "I have the senses of a shinobi I knew something was up," Dai answered as Dante and King Basilisk were turned to stone; however, something strange happened for all of a sudden Renamon and V-mon appeared and golden armored digivolved into their digiforms of Will scaring off the suits. Turning to the castle they saw that it was about to crumble as Lok, Sophie, and Cherit greeted them with the Willblade in Lok's hand, "The red shines on the world," Dante repeated the Prophecy, "Man why do I get the feeling of shit hitting the fan," Dai said hugging herself, "You aren't the only one," Zhalia told her doing the same, "It feels like something is set in motion that will affect all seekers," Sophie said as they returned home.

But upon arriving home Metz called, "Dai, Ken, and Cody are to return to Japan immediately for there is a digimon attack," he informed them as digimon of all kinds champions and higher are appearing all over Odaiba **.** "What are Tai and the others doing?" Dai asked as they appeared on screen, "They aren't going to survive this we need to go back," Ken said getting nods, "Suit up we're going on a mission," Dai announced as Ken and Cody went to the jet, "Sorry guys but duty calls," she told the group, "Don't worry just get out there," Dante waved getting a nod from the girl as she jumped on the jet. "Gennai are you getting this?" Dai asked as she and her group were arming their weapons and gearing up, " _Yes I just informed the digidestines around the world and they're all on their way_ ," the old man informed her, "I'll call you later we're nearing the battlefield now," she said cutting the connection. "Cody you head to beaches while I and Ken enter the city," she instructed getting nods, "Jump out now," she yelled when she saw three Saberdramon flies towards the jet jumping out just in time. "Thunderbirdmon Pteramon Reload," Dai called out summoning her digimon who then caught Dai and Cody as Wormon digivolved to Stingmon and caught Ken, "Vulcans Hammer," they heard looking below watching three water digimon get shocked. "Ranamon, Seadramon, Ebidramon, Scorpiomon reload," Dai called out summoning her water digimon, "Dai, Ken, Cody what are you three doing here?" Joe asked watching as new digimon appeared along with their digidestines to help his partner, "You really think that we'll let these digimon destroy our home then you need your brain checked," Dai said sending an energy wave at a few rookie level digimon, "Common Ken we need to enter the city," she told the Plum haired teenager getting a nod.

Running down the streets the pair shot and slashed any rogue digimon in sight, "Why are they here?" Dai yelled ducking from a BlackGabumon morph her rifle back to a naginata and slashing it from behind, "I don't know but do you think it has something to do with red light we saw?" Ken asked dodging a Falcomon before unleashing a hail of bullets. Seeing a moose like digimon the two knew they had to get serious, "BurningGreymon, Angewomon, Pteramon, LadyDevimon reload," Dai called out calling out the four digimon, "First off BurningGreymon and Angewomon," she said, "Digifuse," Dai yelled. "BurningGreymon," she said, "Let's burn them," the beast roared.

"Angewomon," she called out next, "Time to show them the light," she said.

"Digifuse," she repeated, "Digifuse," they yelled. The female angel's outfit died out only to be replaced with a skin tight white with red outline catsuit while the weapons of the beast of fire broke off from his arms only to split acting like a bow connecting to her wrists and her six wings merged to four as the tips started to glow with fire. As the helmet was removed showing her face and crystal blue eyes the skull of BurningGreymon, "BURNINGANGEWOMON," she yelled striking a pose. 

"Now time for the other two," she muttered, "Pteramon," she yelled out. "Ready and waiting orders my lady," the digimon called out, "LadyDevimon," Dai said next, "Let the darkness consume them," the Ultimate digimon answered. "Digifuse," she yelled, "Digifuse," the digimon said as one. As Pteramon broke into separate parts the wings on the female digimon vanished along with the cloth and claw as the suit changed into a skintight suit. The separate parts surrounded the digimon as wings connected to her back as the front body connected acting like a jetpack as the head turned into a shield and the tail into a sword, "JETLADYDEVIMON," she cried out. "Whitchmon, Stegomon help us out," Ken called out summoning two digimon as one looked like a dinosaur the other was a pale skinned blonde haired female on a broom, "Shell Needle Rain/Aquary Pressure," the two yelled out attacking the moose like digimon, "Horn Blade," the digimon said in return, **"** Guillotine Wheel," Stegomon yelled out to counter as Whitchmon jumped over, "Bululuna Gale," she yelled defeating the digimon as it went to Ken's Loader.

"Burning Meteors," BurningAngewomon yelled firing an arrow into the sky and just as it reached the clouds it burst into a million arrows as multiple digimon were hit only to be taken down by other digidestines. Pulling the trigger Dai realized that she was out of bullets, "Good thing I have a spare," she said reaching for her shoes to pull out another clip reloading her rifle as JetLadyDevimon flew overhead, "Cluster Missiles," she called out as the missiles on the wings fired out attacking a whole bunch of champion level digimon but she dodged an attack from behind her, "Watch it I'm on your side," she yelled at the MegaKabuterimon, "Then who sent you?" Izzy demanded, "Demiyah," was the answer surprising the bearer of Knowledge. "Reload Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon," she yelled summoning the beast of Wind and Thunder, "Digifuse," she yelled, "Digifuse," they said as one and while the only thing that changed with the beast of Wind is the fact claws turning into hands which then held the turrets and the cannon resting on her shoulder from the beast of Thunder, "Zephyrmon + Thunder Weapons," she yelled firing at the coming digimon. "Who's that digimon?" Sora asked as Garudamon prepared herself, "I come as I friend," Zephyrmon told them firing the cannon at an incoming Valkyrimon before switching to the turrets defeating the digimon, "Then who sent you?" the ultimate digimon probed, "The one who sent me is the one who was abandoned," the beast of Wind hinted surprising the pair. "MagnaAngemon?!" T.K. yelled in worry watching his partner digimon fall to two Lynxmon, "Crystal Stingers," a familiar voice called out making the bearer of Hope turn to see Ken and Stingmon, "Ken?!" T.K. yelled, "You alright T.K.?" Ken asked firing at the two digimon, "Yeah I don't know why you returned but thanks," the little brother of Matt told the teenager. Nodding the two charged at the digimon while at a different part of the city two Tuskmon stomped towards a down Angewomon and a scared Kari, "Dai I'm sorry for ever saying all those things about you," she said closing her eyes knowing it was the end.

"M16 Assassin," a voice called out, "Diamond Storm," another voice called out making Kari open her eyes to see a yellow fox and a blue dinosaur holding a gun, "You alright Kari?" a voiced asked making her turn to see Dai walking up to her. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu," Dai called out as two dragons made of earth rose from the ground and slammed on the two digimon, "Dai I'm so sorry I said those things about you," was the first things Kari said hugging her old friend, "There, there it's going to be alright," Dai said with a smile, "Where are the others I already ran into Joe," she said, "All I know was a red light than smoke coming from the building where us originals defeated Myotismon and his first mega level was at then digimon appeared," Kari listed. "Yuna inform Ken and Cody to meet me at the building where the lord of darkness fell," she told the AI but before she could leave Kari hugged her. "Thank you for coming back," she told her, "No problem," Dai told her taking her hand as they ran dodging the digimon; moreover, with Ken, he and Stingmon were racing down the street when Aquilamon crashed with Yolie rolling away, "Yolie?!" Ken yelled in worry rolling her to her back making her look up," Ken is that you?" she asked. "Yeah it's me," he answered, "Then I can beg for forgiveness from Dai," she said trying to get up, "Stingmon glad to see you again," the champion digimon said getting up, "Yes but I wish it was during better times," the bug digimon replied, "Common we need to meet up with Dai at the location where Myotismon fell," Ken said carrying Yolie bridal style getting a small blush from the girl, "Rest Yolie you need it," Ken told her getting a nod.

"What you mean Dai, Cody, and Ken have returned?!" Tai yelled to Joe, " _Yeah I see Cody helping out with a few other digidestines along with the digimon in Dai's army_ ," he answered. "Tai I got a call from Sora and my brother they said Dai and Ken helped them," Matt said standing beside his mega level digimon. "At least we have help," Tai said hanging up the hope but before they could relax a wall was blown down to reveal a Machinedramon, "Our digimon are too tired to be able to beat the one digimon," Tai growled watching WarGreymon try and get up only to fail, "Shadow Slash," a female voice yelled pushing the mega level away from the pair, "Bululuna Gale," another female voice announced blasting a jet of water slicing through the digimon. "You boys alright?" a familiar female voice called out and out of the smoke was Dai with Kari in hand followed by Ken carrying Yolie bridal style then Cody and Joe and the rest of the group arrived, "Dai," Tai started, "What every you want to say save it for we still have the battle to win," Dai told him as she, Ken, and Cody returned their digimon to the Loader. "Ken Cody heal the digimon with these," Dai told the two handing them the pills and after 30 minutes all the digimon were healed and recovered their strength, "Yuna send the pills to all the digidestines and scan for any growth in energy," she informed the AI as the pills vanished and a map of the city appeared. " _My lady the growth in energy is originating where the fallen load digimon was defeated the first two-time_ ," Yuna answered surprising the digidestines, "I thought so," Dai said, "So the bastard wants a round four does he," she added turning to Ken and Cody, "How's the gear?" she asked. "Alright but we're out of ammo," Ken answered reverting the pistols back into daggers, "So how are we going to do this?" Cody asked, "While our main digimon are healed the others haven't fully healed," he pointed out making Dai think, "Yuna show a map of the building," she ordered the AI as a map appeared.

"At most the bastard will be in the top most level which is here," Dai said pointing to the dome, "We'll need as much digimon as possible so DNA digievolution," she began scanning at each of them, "We will need to take the quickest route to the building so it would be this one," she said as Yuna highlighted the quickest path. "Remember no prebattle plan survives the first contact on the field so we'll need to use the quickest and less energy costing attacks," Ken added, "And we'll need some digidestines to guard us on route to the building," Cody informed the two getting nods prompting Dai to call the Huntik Foundation, "But what about the titans?" Wormon questioned, "No not out here we'll use them against the bastard," Dai answered. As this was going on the original and second gen were surprised at the planning they were making, "Guess we were wrong Dai does make a great leader," Matt said, "Yeah and all it took was for us to talk behind her back for her to grow," Tai sighed, "You ready?" the girl in question asked getting up, "Yeah we're ready," Tai answered. "Then let's do this," Ken said as they all stormed out but upon doing so all the rogue digimon turned their attention towards them, "Take the tunnel quickly," Dai roared as she slashed a rookie digimon, "Go we got your backs," Cody screamed blocking a claw for Ken to delete it, "Hurry we won't have that much time left," he yelled as he slid back.

Reaching the building the group walked inside to be greeted by Diaboromon and his evolution line, "Shocking Cannon," Dai yelled sending a pulse of electricity at the digimon shocking them, "Let's go that won't hold them for long," she said as they ran up the stairs dodging digimon along the way until they reached the floor they needed to be on. "Something doesn't feel right," Kari said shivering, "Here take my jacket I'm not going to need it anyways," Dai said handing her jacket to the bearer of Light, opening the door they could all see the Bat King himself standing there, "Nice to see you once more digidestines," Myotismon said turning to them. "I would normally say the same but since it's your ugly face I would rather say burn in hell mother fucker," Dai told the champion digimon, "Of course but you are too late," he told them, "Using the power originating from the red light I have gained more power than ever before," he said as he was bathed in a blood red light, "Myotismon warp digivolve to," in the process his entire body turned into a nightmarish looking thing with huge claws and a freaky looking face (Think of Asura in his kishin form), "NullifiedMyotismon," he cried out. Digivolving their digimon to champion, ultimate, and mega level forms the team attacked, but even with all the digimon they were only able to scratch the new mega level digimon, "Damn we're only about to make a scratch," Tai growled, "Zudomon?!" Joe cried out as he watched his partner being thrown around like a rag doll. "Summon your titans now," Dai yelled out as all the titans she, Ken, and Cody had at their disposal were brought out but looking at their new design Dai, Ken, and Cody knew they were now powerbonded, "AHHH," the dark mega level digimon yelled in pain as the powerbonded titans did more damage than the digimon, "Die Crushing Meteor," he yelled sending a huge meteor at them, "Earth Shield," Dai yelled out surrounding the group in a dome of earth just as the meteor landed, "Dai?!" Kari yelled in worry as NullifiedMyotismon held her in his claws, "I'm going to enjoy killing you first," he grinned, "Not on my watch," she growled as a symbol appeared above her and the next thing she knew was the freak being sent backwards and her landing in someone's arms; however, upon looking up she let out a tear, "Kunoichi," Dai whispered hugging her old friend, and jumping off she saw that while her outfit remained the same it was now a darker blue with red and in her hands were two sais and her mask was gone revealing her silver eyes.

"Now we're cooking," Dai grinned as she and Kunoichi charged dealing some damage, "V-mon Renamon time to armor up, Digiarmor energize," she yelled, "Golden armor digivolve to," they yelled. V-mon was now the same height as Magnamon only that he had feathery wings on his back with the armor of Magnamon with a sword and shield in hand but the helmet revealing a dragon head with crystal blue eyes and black slits. Renamon morphed into her a human figure similar to her mega form as a white silk looking dress appeared over the form slits on the side revealing her thighs and legs and in her hand was her mega forms staff. Uncovering her eyes Dai could see the forms of her digimon partner's new armor, "AngeDramon/Priestessmon, the draconic Angle of Will/the guiding light of Will" the two yelled. "Holy Spear/Golden Flames," the two digimon yelled dealing major damage, "Well are you going to join in or what?" Dai asked knocking the group out of their shock ordering their digimon to attack, "Well I'm not going to let them have all the fun," Dai grinned but a shine caught their attention as an image of the beast of Wind appeared as the two merged and when the flash died out she was wearing the same thing as the digimon only in a gold with white outline color with the hair being the same as her, Dai's, hair color and in hand was her naginata only with the blade being in the shape of a wing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dai said in shock as the guys blushed, "I'm going to think about it later," she muttered flying in." Flipping and ducking, Dai dodged the attacks as she launched her own, "Feather Storm," she called out flapping her wings to launch a storm of feathers, "Hurricane Slash," she continued sending a hurricane with her naginata lifting the opposing digimon up into the air where Dai rode the winds to the top, "Vortex Spear," she yelled thrusting her weapon straight through the mega level digimon deleting him. "Dai you alright?" Ken asked after she returned to normal, "Yeah I just need to get some rest and I'll be good," she answered before falling over in exhaustion.

 **9 pages so I'm going to stop here hope you enjoyed the chapter thinking it over I wanted to do something with the red light as part of the story and a way for Dai to get Kunoichi back so I thought digimon so yeah hope you like it and see you next time.**


	11. New powers and enemies

**I'm back with another chapter of Digital Hunter and with no info to be given let's start.**

"Man that was some best sleep I have ever gotten," Dai said raising out of bed, "Nice to see you up little sister," Jun voiced entering the room, "Where am I and how long have I been out?" Dai asked as she got out of bed, "You're in the room at my house and you've been out for 3 weeks and that includes today," Jun answered handing her sister clothes then handed the loader to her. "Anything happen while I was out?" Dai asked as she now wore skinny jean along with a shirt along with a hooded vest as she went to put on her high heel boots, "That will be answered at HQ along with your report on the sudden attack," Jun informed her as the sisters got into the car. The drive there Dai was surprised at the amount repairs was made to the city, "Man they cleaned up fast," she whistled catching Jun's attention, "Surprisingly there wasn't that much damage; moreover, the damage was only due to the battles and at the beginning of the attack. But then they stopped before trying to search for something," the older sister explained surprising the little sister. Driving into the building the two exited the car but as they entered people started to clap and cheer when they saw Dai, "Not that I'm complaining but why are they cheering for me?" Dai said as she waved, "People saw your leadership that was backed up by Ken and Cody which resulted into what you see now," Jun explained gesturing to the people around them as they entered Smith's office, "Dai hope you're feeling better," the woman said from behind her desk.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Dai questioned looking around the room, "I called them just before you entered," Smith explained, "Dai thank goodness you're alright," Ken said hugging her as he entered the room followed by Cody. "Hey I'm fine just needed some sleep and I would be good as new," she laughed before taking sight of the others, "Hey Dai I wanted to say thanks for helping us," Tai told her, "And we wanted to say sorry about what we said about you behind your back," T.K. followed, "And for us older generation for not doing anything to stop it," Matt added. Dai growled, "Do you fuckers honestly think that I would forgive you with that pathetic apology," she said, "You know I had soccer practice and they tend to go over," she added, "As for me being a stupid bitch in Yolie's terms to be on the soccer team you have to have a grade of C or higher in which I'm able to get a total grade of a B+," she continued getting a look of shame from Yolie. "Matt, the only reason you don't like me is because of Jun, your former stalker, is my sister," she said as Matt looked down, "And the rest of you didn't even stop them you just let them say whatever shit they wanted about me," she growled getting winces from the group, "And now you three," she said turning to Kari, T.K., and Yolie, "Why do I even bother you both follow T.K. but when you see that his plan fails you use mine like he was the one that made it up. Cody and Ken were the only ones who actually followed my plans while T.K. gets all the credit while I get the scorning," as she continued to snap she didn't know she was changing to her dark form. "Dai you're changing," Renamon said appearing next to her making her pause, "What is that?" Cody asked pointing to a dark skinned Dai with her changed outfit, "That would be Dai's darker form," the rookie digimon answered, "But what is it and how did that appear?" Jun asked worriedly, "Dark Dai or Inner Dai, as what we've called her, is a physical form of all her rage and anger where her inner darkness has gained enough strength to appear," Renamon explained as Dark Dai just glared at the group, "And how she manifest was when a team member of her's turned out to a spy," the digimon furthered explain.

Appearing next to Dark Dai was V-mon, "Where's Dai?" the blue dragon asked, "She's in her mindscape venting out her frustration before she starts firing off jutsus," Inner Dai answered. "Jutsu?" Sora questioned, "Yeah me and Dai are decedents from Naruto and Sasuke from the ninja area," Jun explained shocking Tai and the others, "So their practically royalty," Joe realized, "Yeah we are," Dai said as she turned back. "Now continuing from where I left off," she said, "I don't know why Tai even chose me to be leader, but it probably had something to do with me gaining the same crest as him," she yelled, "If I didn't get the crest of Courage he would have picked his sister or T.K. be leader but from the looks of it blonde is already leader," she added, "Renamon V-mon how are the digimon?" she asked her partners changing the subject, "They're fine and the ones you caught wish to stay with you," V-mon answered.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Dai said leaving the room and the building letting her roam the city just letting the winds take her where ever. "Man this is the best," she grinned drinking a slushy as she laid down in a grassy field in the park, "Yeah this is nice," Ranamon said appearing from the Loader, "You alright after the battle?" she asked the warrior of Water, "Didn't Renamon already answer that?" Ranamon questioned in return, "Yeah but I still want to ask," Dai told her, "Then I'm fine still tired but fine," the warrior of Water answered. Remembering something Dai summoned Wisemon, "Can you tell me how I was able to combine with Zephyrmon?" she asked the digimon making the digimon scratch his chin, "The only conclusion I can think of is that it is similar to the Powerbonding you have with your titans that somehow transferred over to us digimon allowing us to fuse with you," he answered surprising the pair, "Then I'll need to train if I want to get stronger," Dai said getting up but was stopped by Wisemon. "That would be unwise as you just have awoken so rest for now and when your cleared then train," the digimon informed her, "Yeah Sugar just relax for now then train," Ranamon said backing Wisemon on this getting a sigh, "Fine you both win," she said taking off her vest using it as a head pillow as she watched the clouds passing by. "I knew you would be here," a male voice said as Dai woke up, "Yeah I would be training but Wisemon and Ranamon told be to relax for now," she said to Ken, "I thought so," he said chuckling, "I half expected you to train when I arrived," he added.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up, "I wanted to see how you were doing after the thing with Tai and the others," he answered sitting down next to her, "I'm mostly fine and not too bothered by it," she informed the teenager sitting next to her. "Did you ever find out how you fused with Zephyrmon?" Ken asked getting a nod, "Yeah I asked Wisemon and he said that it was me Powerbonding with her," she told him, "Really you think Cody and I could do that?" he questioned once more getting a shrug as an answer from the girl. Returning to Japan Huntik HQ Dai stood in front of Smith, "In light of this new info I want you to train until I deem you ready to return to Dante's group," she said hands crossed, "I already know that the red light I saw before rushing to Japan had me worried and the name Myotismon took up as his third mega form had the same name as the things that Lord Casterwill fought all those years ago," Dai admitted remembering the name from the books Sophie let her read. Seeing that she was dismissed, Dai went to the training room and took out her naginata, "Yuna activate the simulator," she told the AI as the room came to life and different titans and digimon appear standing still she didn't have to wait as a Redcap titan charged blocking the attack then slashed it across the chest; however, she sensed something behind her causing her to dodge a Garurumon, "Show them the light Angewomon," she called out summoning the ultimate digimon, "Celestial Arrow," she yelled firing her arrow at a random digimon. "Time to fuse," the teenage girl yelled as both she and Angewomon shined a bright light; moreover, when the light faded Dai was now wearing a skin tight suit and over that was the lower half of a kimono outfit along with a visor covering her eyes and in her hand was her naginata that now had another blade on the bottom as it now acted like a bow.

"Man why am I always so sexualized when I fuse with my digimon," Dai muttered to herself as she fired an arrow at an Enforcer titan. "Piercing Arrow," she yelled firing an arrow straight through a Metagolem titan, then as she ducked she leaned back to avoid a Lynxmon as she formed a light tanto and thrusted the blade into the body of the digimon followed by a twist getting up firing another arrow at a Leomon midswing. "Dance my swords," she commanded as multiple swords made of light were summoned and with a wave of her hand they were launched at the digimon and titans, "Stop," she told the AI as the creatures froze then disappeared, "What do you want Kari?" she asked turning to see the bearer of Light as she and the digimon separated as Angewomon returned to the Loader. "I was hoping to talk," she answered as Dai led them to the viewing deck of the building, "Well what do you want to say?" she asked, "I beg you to come back to the group things haven't been the same without you," she begged, "So, in other words, you're going to use me then throw me away," Dai said, "Because that's what it seems like to me."

"No never," Kari argued back, "I really miss you and hope you would return," she told Dai. "I can't just quit what I'm doing," Dai argued back, "I'm part of a life or death battle and it would be rude of me to just all of a sudden stop and return to a life where I was mocked by my so call friends," she added. "If you really knew me you would know that I would never back down from a fight to protect the people," Dai said walking past Kari, "If you really care for me you would have never said those words in the first place," the maroon haired girl included as tears started to fall down Kari's eyes and as she arrived in her room Renamon and V-mon appeared, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" the blue dragon asked. She nodded, "Kari should learn that nothing goes our way and can't just shed a few tears to make things go her way," she told him before turning to her computer, "Yuna I need the data from the training uploaded onto my computer," she informed the AI as it was uploading to her laptop, "What are you doing?" Renamon asked. "I want to see the power level increase during my fusion with Angewomon seeing as if I can do it again like before or if it is like when we fought NullifiedMyotismon and I used up the leftover energy," Dai stated watching the energy levels then paused as the power started to increase then continued after she made a copy file for the energy increase, "From the looks of it, you can use it again unlike the Powerbonding where it is only in a dire situation," the blue dragon said also looking at the screen, "Dai you are need in my office, "Smith told her through the speaker.

"What do you need?" Dai asked entering the office, "Dante needs you for a mission," Smith said getting to the point, "What's the mission?" Dai questioned. "It's about Klaus's library we need an item from it but the Organization," Smith said sliding the file to her; however, as she read it she turned back to Smith, "So the Casterwill's went into hiding when they realized they were being hunted and now we're going to find a titan that when summoned will call upon the Nullifiers," Dai listed getting a nod, "Yes and now I need you to go to the Klaus' Library to get the amulet of Void," the older female told her. "Do you want me to get Ken and Cody?" the female teenager asked her superior, "No even if they can handle the digimon I don't think they'll be ready for this new threat," Smith answered, "So solo backup mission huh," Dai said to herself as she left Smiths office, "So we're going to this alone big sister?" a female digimon asked wearing a black nun outfit with thigh high heels and a cat shaped Klobuk, that covered her blonde hair, and two guns in her hands asked with a grin on her face. Only to wince when she was hit by a female similar to her but only with a white version of her outfit, but the leggings were only up to her knees, and the Klobuk was bunny shaped, silver hair, and was holding a triple pointed lance, "Big sister please stop acting like that," she told her, "Blanc Noir please stop arguing before I end up sending you both to LadyDevimon," Dai said scaring them remembering when she found the Sistermons almost tired at a church when she was amulet hunting long before she joined Dante's team. "Yes big sister/my lady," they both said hugging each other scared, "And yes we'll be going a solo backup mission," she answered before heading to the hanger; although on her way there she ran into Ken and Cody, "You going on a mission?" Wormon asked, "Yeah it's a backup mission for Dante and the others," she admitted, "Then take care," Armadillomon waved as they went off to do something.

"Nice to see you again," Metz told her as she entered the Huntik Library, "Yeah it's good to be back," Dai said, "And this time with an old friend," she added holding up her right hand to reveal Kunoichi symbol on the palm. "Congrats," Dante told her entering the room along with the others, "Now what's the plan I was already told by Smith that you plan to raid Klaus' old library to get the amulet of Void," Dai said, "We're just about to leave when you arrived," Lok informed the maroon haired teenager, "Good cause I'm ready for some action," Dai grinned as they got on the plane. "Seekers we have a mission, we must return the titan Void to the Casterwill family for safe keeping at any cost," Dante said taking the card **Recover Void** , "By any cost do you mean," Dai asked but stopped as she got a nod. "We'll be in the lion's den so expect a fight," Cherit said from his spot on the table, "I'm always ready for a hunt," Dai said smirking as she looked out the window, walking through town they entered the library only to walk into a trap made by Wilder; however, the tables were turned as Dai and the others trapped them, "Chill Wilder we're just here to talk," Dai announced, "No chance, destroy them Gigadrone," Wilder yelled summoning the titan as the suits followed his lead, "Led your blade Kunoichi," Dai yelled summoning her titan. "I'm so teaching you how to wield a sword when we get back," the bearer of Will muttered when she glanced at Lok just swinging the sword with no stance turning her attention back to the suit she was facing.

Entering the elevator, the group entered the lower levels where Zhalia entered a room, "What's up?" Dai asked as she and Sophie entered the room. "Nothing just checking something," Zhalia answered putting the picture down, "Why not take it with you?" Sophie asked, "I don't need it," she answered. "Yuna area scan," Dai ordered, " _My lady Dark Dryad is here_ ," the AI informed the female making her turn and start shooting at a random spot to reveal the titan, "Curse you," Stack yelled revealing himself along with three other suits. "Fight with us Sabriel/Led me your aid Kunoichi," Sophie and Dai yelled summoning their titans, "Destroy them Incubane," Wilder yelled as he and other suits arrived, "I invoke Caliban," Dante countered summoning his main titan. "Dancing Swords," Dai called out summoning her many swords waving her hand she sent them to the suits; however, only half of them were hit in the non–vital areas, "Raypulse," Sophie called out sending the spell at the old man as Zhalia fought Stack hand to hand. But it was when Lok pulled out the Void Amulet that things went from bad to worse, "Shit why do I feel like something is going to happen," Dai muttered as Yuna alerted her, " _My lady new enemies have arrived and I don't think they're part of the Organization_ ," nodding Dai alerted the others but it was too late as the ground started to rumble.

As the ceiling exploded a titan appeared along with the two figures that attacked the group before the Professors' fall along with masked warriors that appeared from behind the cabinets, "The fuck I thought the ninja thing was my shitick?" Dai squawked seeing the ninja-like outfits. As the spells flew from the new enemies they were able to pass through the defense spell, "The hell they bypassed Honorguard?" Lok said shocked, "Yuna scan the titan now," Dai ordered, " _Of course my lady . . . Shakrit is a Swara-Titan with the attack and defense level is 6 along with having the special ability Flight_ ," Yuna informed Dai of the titan. "Embrace madness Harlekin," a grunt yelled out revealing a jester-like titan, "Bring chaos Marauder," another grunt called out summoning a figure covered with bandages with a dark cloak and a mask, " _Harlekin is a Draco-Titan warrior with an attack level of 3 and a defense of 1 with a special ability Surprise attack_ ," Yuna informed Dai of the new titan before switching to the other titan, " _Marauder is a Hecto-Titan with an attack level of 4 and a defense of 2 with a special ability Perfect Vision_." Blocking the blade of Marauder Dai realized that she could take Harlekin in one shot, "Dance through the flames Kerosan," she called out summoning the titan that was now powerbonded as she now had devil wings with her kimono being a dark black and crimson red coloring; moreover, when she arrived the eyes glowed yellow as a dragon made of fire appear directly attacking Harlekin sending the titan back into the amulet, "How?!" the female on Shakrit. "If you think I'm really going to tell you then you have another thing coming yea bitch," Dai yelled firing off a jutsu, surprising her sending her to the ground where the maroon haired girl rushed forward jumping into the air and landing right on top of her with Crescent Fang's blade pointed blade first to the ground.

But the female rolled as Dai landed then she blocked the attack from Stacks, "I love it when things get rough," she grinned, " _Man a free for all fight that's troublesome_ ," Dai thought as she used her naginata to block a punch from Stack then ducked to dodged the head kick from the female. Dai, glancing to the side, saw Dante summon Archwarder but when the ability worked an old enemy appeared, "Rassimov," Lok, who had the amulet of Void, growled as the man used the Dark Void ability on Archwarder sending it to somewhere, "Just who are you?" Dante asked only to be sent to the ground, "We serve the Betrayer and will activate the Spiral Mark to destroy all of civilization. Now fear the Blood Spiral," he said as all their marks shined a bright crimson red but when all seemed lost Dante powerbonded with Caliban but Sophie and Dai felt their titans return to them signaling that they lost a fight, "I have the amulet of Void," the female yelled, "No you don't yea bitch," Dai growled shifting her naginata to rifle mode discharging a few shots but they all missed as they made a run for it as the grunts started to destroy the entire lab. Back at the Casterwill mansion, Sophie introduced Dai to her brother and teammates, "Dai this is my brother Lucas and his team members Lane and Dellix," she told her, "Nice to meet the brother of my teammate," Dai grinned motioning for a handshake but was blindsided, along with those present, when he took it and kissed the back of her hand, "It's an honor to meet the decedent of the Uzumaki and Uchiha shinobi clans," Lucas said after the kiss.

"It's fine," Dai said blushing a small bit retracting her hand, "Do you have any snacks I used up most of my energy in the fight and I'm hunger?" she asked. "Of course but along the way can you tell me what you can about the digimon?" he asked, "I saw your performance on TV and was hoping to find out more about them," Lucas added extending his hand, "So what do you want to know?" she asked as he led her to the kitchen. "I don't think we've seen Lucas like this Dellix said in surprise getting a nod in agreement from Lane as Sophie was just wide-eyed and shocked.

It's been a month since the introduction of the Blood Spiral appeared and Dai was sent to Japan to report to Smith about the new enemy and now she was with Ken and Cody, "Wait so he kissed the back of your hand and you didn't slap him?" Cody asked as the gang was at the park. "It was mostly due to the shock of his actions and for some reason, I didn't mind at all; moreover, I even told him about the digimon when he asked," Dai admitted as she retold them about what happened, "Wow so is Demiyah finally falling for someone?" Ken teased as both guys grinned at the small blush they saw on her, "Well aren't you and Billie still in contact after we had to save you?" she asked back grinning at the blush that was now on Ken's face. "Big sister," Blanc called out catching their attention as she stopped in front of them, "Come and play with us," she said pulling on Dai's arm dragging her to the clear water lake, "I wish but I don't have my swimming suit," Dai informed her after she was able to get her hand out of Blanc's grip. "And besides we're being called in," Cody said holding up his phone to let everyone see that it was Smith so after recalling every digimon back into their respective Loaders the group went to the Huntik Japan HQ, "The Blood Spiral has made their move hand having publicly started to recruit new members," Smith informed the group.

"Who sent the info?" Renamon questioned, "Zhalia Moon informed us when she went to visit her old orphanage," Smith answered then continued, "Dai I need you to go with and find Zhalia and for Cody and Ken to go find Sophie and Lok and help them transport a titan to the Huntik safe house in Rotterdam." Nodding the three set off to the jet, "Hope we still have enough time to convince those kids not to join," Ken said, "I really don't want to have a second coming of the dark spores," he added shivering in thought reaching where the dark spore once laid, "Not likely, these are orphans they would and will do anything to escape the orphanage," Dai said looking out the window, "She's right Zhalia was in their position once as Klaus was the one that brought her into the seeker like," Cody added. Feeling the plane land the three set off to their destinations, "Hey Zhalia who's the kid?" Dai asked walking up to the pair, "Dai this is Den Fears he was one of the orphans that was going to be recruited but ran when he realized that a path like the Spiral Blood wasn't worth it," the female explained, "Then it's nice to meet you the names Demiyah but everyone calls me Dai," the maroon haired girl introduced herself shaking hands with Den.

"What are we going to do now?" Den asked, "We're going to go join up with the others and hope for the best," Zhalia said as it was starting to get darker, "Common let's go they're heading to a Huntik safe house so we know that whoever is training them will have the kids fight them on the bridge," Dai began as the group took off heading towards the bridge. "If this is a path then it's a path to their end," Dai said as they appeared landing on the cable, "Corrupt everything Jericho," the old man yelled summoning his titan which was only a bone body with the cloak and hat that a head monk would wear, "Strike fast Kunoichi," Dai said invoking her titan as Dante arrived blocking the two Blood Spiral members that were with Rassimov from interfering, "Need a hand?" she asked as the chick brought out two titans, "Any help is good help," Dante said as he fought the male. "I'll enjoy beating to a pulp," the female grinned charging in going for a punch to the face but Dai was able to block the attack countering with a kick to the gut followed by a spell, "Darkwave," the green haired female yelled out stopping Dai from getting any closer.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon jutsu," Dai called out summoning a dragon of earth directing it towards her opponent dodging she was surprised when she felt something pierces her side triggering her to look up to see Dai with smoke coming out of her rifle. "Doublespell Stopglue," Dante voiced covering both members in the spell he learned from Klaus, "Common let's go," the man said as they returned to where the main action was, "Kunoichi go help Cherit," she ordered her titan as she went to fight one of the orphans. "Enough class is over Darkfog," the old man growled escaping, "Man that was a thing," Dai said as they all returned to the house.

 **Alright, I'm finally finished with this chapter and in other news, I'm going to skip the Fate mission because Dai won't be able to be with the team all the time she still is part of the Japanese branch so see you next time.  
**


	12. Ways of magic

**This part of the chapter will be dedicated to all things magic so everything Final Fantasy or anything that has magic from a game, show, and movie I don't own so let's start**

"Demiyah with the Blood Spirals in the open it's time to increase both yours and Jun's training," Daisuke said as the family had dinner. "We know so what are we going to do?" Dai asked putting her utensils on the table giving her father her full attention, "While you have a good grasp on your jutsus its time to increase a number of spells you have as well as summons," Daisuke informed her getting a nod, "Yeah I realize that now," Dai told her father, "It will take a while but I will learn them." The father nodded telling them both, "Yes you already do good with Shiva at those rare times you summon her but you will need more so it's time for you to go on the hunt," leaning back on her chair Jun admitted, "I'm not really into the summon thing ancestor Yuna did so I'll leave that to Dai here," the little sister was shocked, "Then what are you going to do for training?" she asked, "I will have something for her to do," the mother said speaking up for the first time getting a nod from Jun.

"There are signs of thunderstorms over the deserts of Egypt so why not head there for a start," Smith informed Dai getting a nod, "Man this is going to be one hell of a ride," Dai muttered heading to the jet but before she could get on the plane she was cut off by Ken and Cody. "What are you doing?" Ken asked, "With the Blood Spiral my parents think it's time to up my training and I was just to go," the pair look offended, "And you didn't even bother to call us, Dai we're a team so where ever you go we'll follow," Cody said getting a smile from Dai, "Thanks now if you want to come along then let's roll," she said as they all boarded the jet. "So what are we after?" Wormon asked as they were all sitting down, "Any clue to where the summons of my ancestor is located," Dai answered, "There have been reports of thunder clouds at the desert so we're going to be checking it out," she added setting the jet to head for Egypt.

Landing the group started the search, "Man this is harder in action than in thought how are going to find a thunderstorm in a place like this," Dai complained as they took rest under a cliff, "Ken can you check where the nearest town is so we can rest," she asked. "Good news it's only two hours if we keep walking in the direction we're going in," he said as they walked to the town but on their way everyone heard the sounds of thunder, "I take it we found our target," Cody said as a pale green-winged creature with darker yellow wing-tips and darker green patterns around its body and it has no legs, but has an elaborate tail. "Birdramon/Pteramon/Thunderbirdmon reload," Dai and Cody yelled out summoning the three birds as they jumped on Birdramon (Cody) and Thunderbirdmon (Dai) as Ken took a ride with Pteramon, "Missile Storm," the digimon yelled firing missiles at the creature, "Meteor Wing," the champion level digimon yelled as flapping her wings releasing four fireballs, "Wind Spear," Dai called out using a spell increasing the speed of the fireballs as they watched the attacks hit their mark as the creature went down to the ground, "I'll cover you," Dai yelled out switching her weapon to rifle mode as the guys landed and just slashed the thunderbird. 

From high in the sky Dai could see the wings start to twitch, "Guys get back it's going to get back up," she yelled covering the retreat of Ken and Cody, "Thunderbirdmon land before we get shot out of the sky," Dai told her mount as the creature started to flap its wings as thunderbolts started to fly and good thing the armor digimon landed as the winds started to pick up injuring everyone, "Damn it must have used a wide range attack," Dai cursed. Scanning her surroundings Dai spotted a mountain in the distance, "Guys get on the digimon and fly low towards the mountains we can use them for cover," she yelled over the wind hopping on the digimon followed by the rest of the group. Seeing the creature follow them the three humans fired back, "Air Shot/ Water Spear," Dai yelled spamming the two spells like hell as they reached the mountains, "Raypulse/Augerfrost," the guys yelled firing their spells, "Guys, I need you to ground the bird so I can use a new spell I learned," Cody yelled getting nods, "Meteor Wing/Missile storm," the digimon yelled as they fired at the flying creature, "Wind Shot," she said firing compressed air at the creature's back getting it to land, "Stoneblade," Cody yelled slamming the earth as a light traveled through the ground hitting the down bird as the image started to fizzle, "A couple more hits and we'll be able to end this," Ken yelled.

"We'll end this now," Dai yelled, "Wind Slash," she called out switching the rifle to blade mode slashing the back defeating it, "Now it's time to bond," the girl said extending her arm reaching out to the orb as it was absorbed. "Now let's head home we really need a shower," Dai said signaling for Yuna to call for the jet to take them home, "Nice job," Smith told the three then continued, "Now there's been rumors about a walking castle in the foggy mountains," the group sighed in relief at the news, "Thank the digimon that this one's in the cold area," Cody said getting nods from his teammates and a chuckle from Smith as she waved them off for their next hunt. "Did you scan the creature we fought?" Armadillomon questioned, "Yeah the name Quezacotl and can use thunder and wind spells," she answered, "Common guys, we're going to enter our next battle," Wormon told the group as the sky got foggy; however, when they got off the group started to hear rumbling from somewhere, "At least we know we're in the right spot," V-mon quipped. Exiting town they continued to where the source of the sounds was coming from only to feel the earth shake and explosions, "Common let's go see what's up," Cody said getting into a run followed by the others to see a five suits and five Blood Spiral grunts fighting each other and the creature that looked like a walking castle. "Let's crash the party," Dai grinned hopping over the rock she was hiding behind sliding down the hill, "Thunder Shot," she called out announcing her presents firing at the group, "Take them down/Poison them/ Slash them apart," the grunts yelled, "Gigadrone/Venomaster/Redcap," in return the BS grunts yelled, "Embrace madness/Bring chaos Harlekin/Marauder."

"Shoot them down Arawn the Hunter," Ken yelled out as the now powerbonded titan was garbed in a more camo outfit with a short sword at the hip, "Fight in the moonlight Wolf Knight," Cody invoked summoning the new titan which now hand silver fur and a white armor and as the two titans took on charging titans Dai decided they need some air support, "Ward off evil Gar-Ghoul," she yelled summoning the metallic silver-skinned titan with a blue color for the fangs. As the claws glowed blue the stone titan slashed at the Harlekins as Arawn kept the opposing titans away from the humans as Wolf Knight closed in but while the three groups were fighting the castle like creature stared at them as they fought focusing on the red headed girl as another girl's image was covering her and as the girls image disappeared the red head was pushed back falling to the ground, "Must . . . help girl," the creature said lowering the gate, catching their attention, as metal soldiers appeared. "Man I'm so not ready for this," Dai groaned getting ready but was surprised when they passed her and her team attacking the grunts, "What's going on?" Ken asked still on guard as the soldiers stopped and returned to the castle, "So I take it we're not going to fight," Dai said as the castle shined and when it vanished they could see the orb flying down to Dai entering her.

Returning from that adventure the three decided that was enough traveling for now as the group was now sitting around relaxing in the park, "Man this is so relaxing," Dai cheered lifting her hands up to stretch, "I know what you mean," Ken agreed as Cody let out a hum. Getting up Dai looked at the time, "Hey sorry to cut things short but I need to head home," she told them, "Yeah we need to head home as well," Ken said getting up followed by Cody; however, when they stood up Angemon appeared. "What do you want Angemon?" Dai yelled, "We want you back into the group," T.K. demanded stepping into the clearing, "Why would you want us to?" Ken probed, "Just join us again and I won't have Angemon attack," T.K demanded; moreover, as this was going on what they didn't know was that the others were watching, "This isn't how to do it T.K. you're going to mess this up for us," Matt whispered growling at his brother's idiocy. "He decided to take this into his own hands," Joe realized as Sora frowned at the sight, "Veemon digivolve," Dai said with an even tone in her voice as the rookie digimon shined as the dragon appeared, "If that's your answer then attack her Angemon," T.K. ordered, "Hand of Fate," the champion digimon called out firing a beam of light from his fist.

Taking flight the draconic champion dodged the attack flying straight towards the angel, "Critical Punch," the dragon roared punching the angel in the face, "Vee-Laser," he yelled following up. Flying under the attack Angemon attacked with his staff, "Your coming back into the group no matter what," T.K yelled and having enough Kari entered the field, "Please both of you stop fighting," she yelled followed by the other, "This has gone long enough stop it both of you," Tai shouted. "Cody Ken tell her to stop," Joe told them shocked when Cody shook his head, "No all three of us knew it would come to this point so let them fight," Ken said as Angemon was thrown to the ground, "Hah the wonders of having other digimon to train with," Dai grinned as her champion wasn't even panting but the angel digimon was panting, "Let's finish this ExVeemon," she commanded, "Vee-Laser," he said attacking the downed angel and as the smoke cleared Patamon was out cold as the champion returned to rookie. "Remember you brought this on yourself," Dai told the blonde bearer of Hope turning her back, "Dai behind you," Ken yelled seeing T.K. about to punch her but she sidestepped tripping him and laid a heel on his chest when he turned around; moreover, it was when Dai rested the tip of blade on his cheek that made him stop struggling and scared even Cody and Ken. "Tell me why I should return, TELL ME" she yelled, "Why I should return when all you ever did was mock me and insult me when I even tried to ask something. Even when your plans didn't work you used mine like it was yours, to begin with," she yelled as tears started to fall, "Why is it that whenever you mess up you get a smack on the wrist but when I fuck up I get a full scorning," she yelled as she finally yelled out all of her frustrations, "Why should I return to a group that would only use me so I ask you again why the fuck I should return YOU, SON OF A BITCH," she yelled lifting the naginata then thrusting into the ground but the blade landed in the dirt next to T.K.'s neck. As this was going on the others were heartbroken as the Yolie and Kari were once again reminded of the way they treated the girl with Tai and Matt were cursing themselves for not being there for the girl, "Cody truly deserves the crest of Reliability," Joe said getting a nod from the rest of the group.

Panting Dai got up picking up her weapon in the process, "I've had enough of this shit I need to chill before I do something I'm going to regret," she whispered but everyone was able to hear it but as everyone registered what she said they were too late to stop it as a seal appeared under her teleporting her to who knows were. In a flash, Dai was in a forest somewhere, "Ok where the fuck am I?" Dai wondered walking around wondering the forest then exited the forest to see a clearing of a grassy field, "What do we have here?" a voiced questioned making her turn around to see a shadow, "Forgive me great one but I was sent here after having a fight with an old friend," Dai explained to the creature. "I see well I can indeed sense turmoil in your heart," the creature said, "Can I ask who you are?" Dai asked and after a moment of silence a slim sky green dragon appeared, "The names is Ayndryl can I ask you yours?" the dragon asked, "Demyiah but you never said where I was," Dai said, "This is the realm of magic," she roared out surprising Dai, "Wow I never thought such a place existed," she said with amazement, "What did you find Ayndryl?" a male voiced asked as Dai saw a black and red colored dragon landing next to Ayndryl, "I found a female human with a heart full of turmoil Dezu," she said making the dragon turn to her, "Well until we can find a back for her then she'll have to stay with us," he said shocking her, "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, we're sure the other humans in our village would love to get to know you Demyiah," Ayndryl answered gesturing for Dai to climb aboard.

Letting out a yell Dai smiled absorbing the sun's rays not seeing the smiles on both dragons, "Here we are," Dezu said getting her attention as they descended to the village, "Lord Dezu who is the girl," an elder asked upon seeing her. "She is a traveler from another world who has lost her way so we decided to let her stay here," Dezu explained before being engulfed in a light to reveal a tall, around mid-thirty, pale skin man garbed in blue pants and a tight red shirt with red spiky hair followed by Ayndryl who was now around late twenty, now had light green hair and was wearing a green jacket with a white collar over a short green shirt that stops short, revealing her midriff. Her skirt is green and held up by a brown belt the hat is green with a black visor surrounded by a yellow border with a badge atop and green wings jutting out the side and a pair of white gloves which reach up to her elbows. "Really can you tell us of your adventures," a white-haired girl asked wearing a simple dress, "Kana behave yourself she must be tired," the mother scolded the little girl, "Hey don't worry I'm not that tired," Dai waved off, "But I am hungry," she added.

"Then please follow me to our house," Dezu said gesturing for her to follow, "Lord Dezu can I ask something?" Dai questioned walking beside him, "Certainly child what is your question?" the man said, "Are you a dragon who can turn human or a human that can turn into a dragon?" she asked. "We are humans who can turn into dragons," Ayndryl answered, "And their others humans that can turn into different animals," she added getting an understanding nod from Dai, "And you too can morph into an animal," Dezu informed her shocking Dai, "Don't be too surprised we did sense your arrive via your magic," he added. Arriving at their house . . . house who am I kidding that is more of a castle the size of Hogwarts, "Do you live here by yourselves?" Dai asked, "No we have family living with us," Dezu informed answering Dai as he opened the door, "Ayndryl and I are home," he yelled announcing their presence, "Dear is it true that you met another worlder?" a female voice asked as she entered their point of view wearing an ice blue dress, "Yes and this is her," he said pushing Dai forward, "Thank you for letting me live here until I am able to find a way home," Dai said bowing. "No need child it is alright," she waved, "And I am Emri can I ask what your name is?" Emri asked, "It is Demiyah," she answered, "That's a nice name," another female voice said stepping out of the shadows wearing a black dress, "The names Nyx and I'm sure we'll be able to get along nicely," she purred getting Dai to blush, "Knock it off," Emri said smacking Nyx on the back of the head before turning to Dai, "I'll lead you to your room and you can rest there as it is getting late," she said gesturing for her to follow.

The next morning Dai got up, "Demiyah are you awake?" Emri asked, "Yeah I just woke up," she answered letting her come in, "Here is a change of clothes since you were suddenly brought here I thought you might like a change of clothes," she said handing them over. "Thank you," Dai told her as she started to change and when she was finished Dai looked at herself in the mirror for she was wearing short shorts that are connected to the rear of a skirt that reached her knees, a tank top with a jacket over that, and high heel boots she finished off the look with a black feather accessory on the right side of her face. "Well look at you miss sexy," Nyx said first upon seeing her getting a blush, "Knock it off and let's eat," Dezu said as they flocked towards the table, "Lord Dezu can I ask what are we going to do for my training?" Dai asked, "We're going to talk to an old friend about what elements you can wield then take it from there," he answered. Realizing something Dai reloaded Veemon and Renamon from the Loader, "Hey Dai what's up and where are we?" the blue dragon asked seeing new faces, "We're in a different realm and I thought you would be hungry," she said, "Can I ask what you did?" Ayndryl asked surprising Dai, "Oh yeah sorry about that," she said, "These are called digimon creatures like yours who are from their own world. There are humans like me who can be partnered with the digimon like my two partners," she explained, "But why two?" Emri questioned, "The blue dragon, Veemon, is my first partner then a gained the yellow fox, Renamon, as my second partner," Dai answered, "And why Dai I thought your name is Demiyah?" Nyx asked, "Dai is a nickname I never really bothered to ask," Dai answered, "Well now your nickname is Demy," the black haired girl said with a grin on her face.

With breakfast finished, Demy Dezu, and Ayndryl walked to a location the two human morphers knew about but when they reached the house she saw that it was a normal looking house, "Elder Tylronot are you here?" Dezu asked. "Yes I am," an old man voiced entering the room taking his eyes to Demy, "And this is the rumored girl I take it?" he asked, "Yes sir I am," she answered, "Good strong spirit in her eyes I can tell but it is also in turmoil as well," he said, "Yes sir I was abandoned by all but two of my friends and yesterday I just finished fighting them then was sent here," the redhead girl explained. "Even so you still have a good heart but enough about that, for now, I take it you wish to see what elements she can wield?" the elder asked getting a nod, "Then place your hand on this tree and it will reveal the elements you can wield," he told her; however, as she did so one branch was sparking with one shining a dark light, whirling winds, and dripping water. "Now we know the elements it's time for your training to start," Dezu grinned sending shivers down Demy's spin, "I'm in for a hell of time aren't I?" she asked receiving a nod; after that Dezu used the favors he gained from different people in the village to help in Demy's training. "Impressive work young one," a male in a ninja outfit said as he watched Demy perform the training in the element of darkness, "I'm more of an on the hands type of person when it comes to learning," Demy panted receiving an understanding nod, "Now I need you to focus for members of the dark element can summon a familiar from the shadows," the man said then explained, "All you have to do is concentrate and do what comes naturally." Nodding Demy got into a stance as a magic seal appeared underneath, "Appear before me and lend me your strength Valkyrie," Demy yelled and coming out of her own shadow (Blue Dragon style) is a female warrior with a sword and shield garbed in a skirt and tube top and white wings sprouting out of her back, "What is your will my lady," she asked with an elegant tone in her voice, "Nothing, for now, my friend you may return," Demy told the angel shadow getting an understanding nod returning to the shadow.

Next up is the element of wind, "Try it again and remember you can't control the wind only guide it," a female told Demy, "Got it guide not control," Demy muttered as she extended her hand. Focusing Demy summoned the winds and guided it through a maze to push a ball from one side to the other, "Congrats you finally completed the beginning training," she said, "Now the next step is like the first but with wind chimes," she said pointing to the chimes, "The point of this is harder as there is nothing to move so you have to only use the wind itself," she explained and after five tries Demy got it. "The element of Water is ever changing and is used to change the course of the current," a male explained as Demy was standing in the water with only her magic, "Like the element of wind you cannot control it but guide." Taking a deep breath she slowly used the water currents to guide her way to the shores, "Good work for a beginner now try once more," and after a few goes Demy finally got it down, "To bend lightning you must have total concentration or one wrong move will send you to the medical ward," a yellow-haired female explained as Demy concentrated to form a spark between her fingers. Remembering her past training Demy guided the currents of electricity as a spark finally appeared, "Got it down in an hour pretty good there kiddo," she grinned getting a grin in return, "Yeah I remembered from my other training is that I can't control only guide it," she said, "Nice, when in doubt look to the past to walk into the future," she said.

"Man it's been a month since I been here but I wonder how long it's been over there?" Demy thought out loud, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Nyx questioned flying to the rooftop. "Just thinking is all," was the red heads answer, "Miss your friends and family?" the black haired girl asked sitting next to her, "Yeah I wonder if they're alright is all," Demy sighed, "So how's training?" Nyx asked getting a grin from Demy, "It's been a blast I've got to learn a few new things too," she answered as a mini dragon form of Nyx appeared from the shadows, "Good work you even got the pattern down," Nyx told her. "Anything you want to talk about?" Demy asked, "Can you tell me more about your world?' the black-haired teenager asked and when the girls didn't come down for dinner Emri went to check on them only to smile as she saw Nyx lay on Demy's shoulder as they both slept, "I wonder what a pairing like this would be called?' Emri asked as she called for Ayndryl to bring them to their respective rooms.

"Demy we found a portal where we found you," Dezu said as they ate breakfast, "Really?" she asked surprised, "Yes and from what Elder Tylronot informed us after his scanning is that time has been slowed as only two days has passed," Ayndryl added. After breakfast the group followed by the old man and her teachers stood in front of the portal, "Thank you for everything you've done for me and fro the extra clothes," Demy bowed, "Think nothing of it now you best return before anything bad happens in your world," Emri told her but before she could go Nyx gave one last hug and a small peck on the lips, "Hope you come back," she said as they parted, "I'll try," Demy grinned as she fell backwards into the portal.

In a flash of light, Demy stood in the clearing where T.K and her had their fight, "Dai is that you?" Ken asked as he and Cody broke into the clearing as they saw the light followed by Tai and the others followed by Jun. "Yeah it's me and I've come back stronger," Demy grinned as Valkyrie appeared from her shadow as wind, lighting, and water appeared, "Gang girl where did you go you were gone for two days and you come back looking like that," Jun said as they all looked at the new girl, "Yeah well I had a magical time I can tell you that," Dai grinned. "Now can I go I need to report to Huntik to see if there are any missions I can do," the redhead female said walking away; on the other hand, Tai had other plans, "Not until you tell us where you went," he basically ordered, "After the shit blonde pulled a few days ago are you really in the place or making demands," Dai said with venom in her tone, "I'm not the girl you can order around anymore," she added walking away.

Entering Huntik HQ the female marched straight to Smith, "Good you're here we have Blood Spirals hunting for a Casterwill," Smith said upon seeing Dai, "Where?" she asked, "In New York," Smith answered and was surprised when Dai fell into the floor. Appearing in the tree's shade she jumped into the courtyard to see the doors blasted down, "Huntik HQ this is Demiyah I'm inside the mansion," she reported through Yuna, " _Demiyah I'm not going to ask how but now we need to get the spirals out of the mansion_ ," Metz informed her, "Any restrictions?" Dai asked as she entered the house, " _Keep them alive for questioning_ ," Metz answered getting a nod.

Entering the building Dai heard jet engines then spells being casted, "Well Dante's here," she muttered before ducking from a spell, "And who are you?" a black haired male asked seeing the girl, "None of your business," she said, "Thunder Spear," Dai yelled firing spear shaped electricity at the man making him dodger, "Bristlevine," the man yelled out slamming his fist on the floor as thorny vines sprouted, "Hurricane slash," Dai yelled slashing her hand vertically summoning a hurricane slicing the vines. Looking up the man left but heard an explosion outside, "So that's where you are," Dai said jumping out the window, "You alright Casterwill elder?" Dai asked as she landed, "Not at the moment but are you part of Dante's team?" he asked ignoring the spiral members, "Yeah and if you excuse me I'm going to take out the trash," Dai said as the roof exploded to reveal Dante and the others, "Nice to see you again Dai nice outfit," Dante complimented seeing the new clothing, "Talk later beating now," she said, "Water Vortex," she called out attacking the fire titan that was out, "Thunder Fists," she followed attacking the titan personally as each punch shocked the titan as it was covered in water, "Who are you," the bald man demanded firing off a nullcurse. "So the guard dog of hell and a literal vigilante not bad," Dai said personally attacking the black haired man as Dante fought off baldy but even with Dai they were still outgunned until Sophie made a plan, "Wait what's the Power Amplifier?" Dai asked never hearing the term before as the entire area glowed blue as Sophie fired off a spell.

Returning to the jet the elder Casterwill is stubborn to reveal the secrets to Sophie, "We bringing this to the council aren't we," Dai told Dante who nodded in response, "Never been to the council in person before this would be a good a time as any," Dai shrugged. "But how did you get to the mansion so quickly weren't you in Japan?" Lok asked, "Yeah well I did a bit of training and used a shadow portal to appear near the mansion before entering the scene," she explained.

At the Huntik Main HQ the entire council was there, "I have no doubt you all know why we have gathered here today," Metz began, "The group known as the Blood Spirals are known to be even more dangerous than the Organization during the Professors rule and meaning to destroy the world by activating something called the Spiral Mark," he explained before turning to Dante's team, "And it's thanks to Dante's team that we have the current info on the subject," he said. "Yes we have to thank Demiyah for lending her digidestines in the matter involving the current matter," the french rep said, "No need mam," Dai waved, "And now I'll let Sophie Casterwill take the stage," Metz said letting Sophie take the stage. As Sophie talked the team was surprised when the mask female is really a Casterwill who gave them the info to gather the remaining Casterwills, "This is now a Huntik mission," Metz announced as the team cheered, "Mission **Call of the Casterwill** mission activate the Blue Star to bring the Casterwills out of hiding," he said handing it to Dante.

Arriving in the jungles of Mexico the team started to explore when they realized that Den wasn't with them, "This is his first time out of the city he may have just gotten lost," Lok guessed. "Maybe," Dante said glancing, "But he was out of sight for a second so that means we're being hunted," Dai followed, "Yuna scan the forest," Dai ordered, " _My lady you are indeed being followed and they have Den with them_ ," the AI informed the female and looking at Dante she knew he was thinking the same thing so separating from the group the pair vanished as the trees covered their trace. "Where else but above," Dante voiced looking down the Spirals, "Rippleburst," Kiel said pointing to the pair, "Shadow Portal," Dai countered opening a portal absorbing the attack sending it right back at them cause them to scatter. As Den got himself free the grunts invoked Harlekin into battle, "Freeze their hearts, Shiva," Dai called out as the aeon was summoned she was now wearing a white dress that exposed her neck and shoulders, "Clear the way Metagolem," Dante said summoning the golem titan who helped the aeon fight off the titan of the Spiral. "Dante, doesn't the mission come first?" Sophie questioned dodging the attack from the grunt, "Good point Metagolem cover our exit," he yelled as the team jumped off the cliff, "Shiva cover our rear," Dai ordered causing the aeon to follow then blasting shards of ice at the grunts giving time for the group to get to the city as both the aeon and the titan were returned to their respective summoners.

"Lok can you repeat the prophecy Tien and you cracked?" Dante asked as the group entered the ancient city, "The Blue fire lights in the shadows eye fear fails before the reunited family," he said out loud. "Let's split up and search for anything," Dante told the group as they split up, "Man this is freaky," Dai muttered walking around the field of the temple but turning to where the others were at she saw the Spiral members standing as Den, Lok, and Sophie retreated to the temple. Seeing Kiel summon his titan Dai knew a long ranger would be needed, "Come to my aid Valkyrie," Dai called out summoning her shadow familiar, "What do you need my lady?" she asks and pointing to the fire titan Dai commanded, "Go fight the titan of fire while I fight the grunts," nodding the angel shot a beam of light at the walking burning earth skeleton, "Your just full of surprises aren't you," Dante told her as she joined him as he summoned the elf king titan to aid in the fight against the titan. "Sophie theatrical bullshit later fight now," Dai yelled sending a grunt to the shadow realm, "Freeze their hearts, Shiva," Dai yelled summoning the aeon once more, "Now go help Sophie," she ordered causing the aeon to send ice shards at the titan, "Where do you keep getting your tricks because I may need to get some of those," Dante asked kicking a grunt away, "Sorry but a magician never reveals her secrets," was her answer as she fired a spell. But looking around she saw the black haired Spiral member nowhere in sight, "Dante you handle the rest I'm going in to help Lok and Den," she yelled entering the temple but not before she blasted Kiel, "Sorry I'm late but what do you need help with?" Dai asked as she and Valkyrie entered the room, "Distracted the guy while me and Den throw the sacks into the pit," Lok answered jumping back as Dai fought with Crescent Fang in naginata mode. "Springer Cherit hit the switch," Den told the small titans, "Boltflare," he then said igniting the dust, "Now jump in," Dai yelled kicking Murdock towards the door as Lok jumped in as the flames it the center, "Come out Titan of Summons Quetzalcoatl," Lok yelled invoking the titan as it appeared causing the Spirals to run away flying into the sky, "Now that is what I call a call to arms," Dai grinned as the three humans plus titan regrouped and Shiva returned to Dai.

 **I'm going to end it here and hoped everyone enjoyed my magic only chapter as it took me awhile to work out the entire chapter. Next up is when Dai will reveal the aeon/summoning creatures she gained in this chapter so see you later folks.  
**


	13. first battle against the spiral

**With no real news let's begin.**

"How can you two just stand here," Den asked as he walked back and forth, "For a time like this one grows/learns the ability to wait," Dai said as she was listening to Longing from the SAO movie. "You certainly learned that," Cody told the girl getting a pout making them chuckle. "But where can a guy get a sandwich around here," Den complained, "While there aren't any stores there are signs of first life in the valley," Dante said as three birds all landed on the tree the group was surrounding. "So little birdy can you lead us to which we seek," Dai said blasting the branch causing all three to fly in different directions, "After the bird Pteramon," Dai yelled out calling the digimon jumping on the back as Dante summoned Solwing and Cody summoned Birdramon to follow their birds.

Still on the trail of the titan, Dai saw it dive into the forest, "We have you now Huntik seeker," the grunt said with a grin as four others stepped into the clearing, "Five vs one if I was anyone else I would be worried but then again," Dai trailed off as two were knocked out, "I'm never alone," she added as the person revealed to be a female about Dai's age and a walking rock statue, "I got a call from HQ to assist Dai," she said in a Mexican accent wearing jeans and a shirt, "Thank Rosa," Dai said as the two fought the other grunts. Seeing the other two summon the grunt titans Dai yelled, "Why not try the titan the Huntik gave you," getting a nod, "Fight for Chivalry Gawain," Rosa yelled summoning a tall green skinned titan with tree branch-like antlers sprouting from his head with a spear and shield in hand and a hammer on the belt. Seeing the enemy the green titan narrowed his eyes blocking one attack while spearing the other, "Help him out Kunoichi," Dai yelled summoning her first powerbonded titan to aid the Gaia-Titan, "Thunder Pulse," she called out launching the attack sending them back, "Raypulse," Rosa yelled sending at attack but it missed causing her to go hand to hand and won, "Now let's send them to the shadows," Dai said using a dark spell to knock them out then used the rope spell to tie them up; however, as Dai was about to inform the others there was an explosion in the distance, " _My lady two ultimate digimon have appeared in the area of the explosion_ ," Yuna informed her resulting in Dai and Rosa to run to the location.

Arriving to the area, the pair ducked as two attacks soared overhead, " _Lilymon an Ultimate level digimon that is said when it flies using the wings on the back a gentle breeze will appear_ ," Yuna said the pink skinned digimon the, size of Dai, wearing a pink dress, green boots, and four leaves acting as wings fought another pink skinned digimon, this time the size of a teenager, wearing a high pink and green lighted leotard, with a red rose resting on her chest, and a giant pink lilac on its back, and a pink lilac-shaped hat. " _Lilamon another Ultimate level digimon that while beautiful can bring death with the toxins it hold_ ," Yuna informed them, "Renamon digivolve," Dai yelled announcing their presence, "Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon," the champion yelled out, "Flower Cannon/Lila Shower," they both yelled, "Fox Tail Inferno," the fox digimon yelled burning the two digimon, "Wyvern Claw," Dai yelled coating her hands with wind slashing at both of them, "Reload Rosemon," Dai yelled summoning the mega form of the two ultimate levels. "Kyubimon," she called out, "Ready and waiting," the champion roared, "Rosemon," she yelled next, "Let's do this," the mega level announced, "Digifuse," they yelled as one; standing on her hind legs Kyubimon was in a green leotard and high heels as her body became more human like but her tails were still waving around behind her and the weapon is a vine sword that is in her grasp, "ForestKyubimon," she yelled out.

"Burning Spear," she yelled launching the vine sword like a whip as it burned straight between the two digimon, "Fox Hunt," she followed as flames turned into foxes attacking the pair not giving them time to attack. "Thunder Feathers," Dai added spreading her hands as lightning erupted blitzing the two finishing the fight, "Dai return to the fortress now the spirals have mounted an army," Dante informed her making her eyes widen, "Thanks for the help earlier Rosa but I have to go," Dai said dropping into her own shadow. "Now many are we talking about?" she asks appearing out of Dante's shadow, "Look for yourself," the man told her pointing to the valley making Dai turn and widening her eyes at a number of the soldiers there, "We're going to need some backup," Dai said as a seal appeared under her, "Come and defend Alexzander/Bring on the thunder Quezacotl/ Freeze their hearts Shiva," Dai yelled out summoning the aeons she had at the moment. "Reload BurningAngewomon, ShadowLadyDevimon, ForestKyubimon, Zephyrmon, and Bellestarmon," Dai yelled out one by one, "And now Zephyrmon and Bellestarmon digifuse."

Fusing as one the hands on the beast of Wind turned human as they gripped the guns as both her wings and hair turned a black color and the coat appeared on her as well, "Zephyrmon + firepower," she yelled out. "Nice to see you prepared as always Dai," Ken said as he and Cody stood next to her as the Casterwills and others stepped next to them, "And they sent out a swarm hive," Armadillomon said looking at the crawling titan, "This just got a whole lot harder," Cody said pulling out his weapon followed by those who had one, "Alexander open the gates," Dai called and doing as told the aeon dropped the gates to reveal metal soldiers wielding guns and swords. "Now time to bring everyone out," Ken said as he along with Cody and Dai revealed the digimon they have gained over the years, "This just gotten into overkill," Den said what was on most minds as they watched the digimon, aeons, and others march forward. "Bombs away," the red head girl yelled jumping off the cliff followed by the others. "BurningAngewomon ShadowLadyDevimon take out the mother titan," Dai ordered slicing through a grunt, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation," Dai yelled spewing fire at the enemy but even with the jutsu, spells, and aeons the spirals still kept coming. "This is getting ridiculous take one down and three more takes its place," Lok yelled ducking under a spell, "And even with Dai's and the others help they're still coming," Den complained using dragon fist as Lucas and his teammates arrived, "Please tell me you have them on knockout," Digmon begged as he attacked the titans, "Dai don't you have a titan to take care of the Harlekins?" Ken asked ignoring the armor digimon's please, "Dance through the flames Kerosan," Dai yelled summoning the red skinned titan as her ability came into effect resulting in the Harlekin titans return to their amulets. "Load BurningAngewomon, ShadowLadyDevimon, ForestKyubimon," Dai commanded as Ken and Cody did the same.

"We need to take out that mother titan," Lok yelled seeing the thing just taunting them, "AncientKazemon fuse," Dai yelled as said digimon appeared before her as both shined a bright light and when it vanished Dai was now in a leotard that exposed her navel with shoulder pads thigh length heels and a mask along with wings sprouting out of her back and a rapier in her hand. But along with her light was another originating from the Fortress as Kiel made his way followed by the spiral elder, "Time to exterminate that bug, Hurricane Symphony," Dai yelled waving her sword as columns of wind appeared lifting the mother titan into the sky as Dai moved in, "Sky Spear," she yelled thrusting her sword followed by the hurricane all stabbing the titan as one sending it back to the amulet and turning to the fortress she saw a blue lion covered in armor. And just as the spirals were going to attack the aeons titans from inside the fortress appeared, "That is what I call a close one," ExVeemon cheered along with the digimon as the sun setting Lucas placed his loyalty in his sister followed by Tien and others, "Demiyah princess of the shinobi nation also places her loyalty in Sophie," Dai announced as everybody cheered, "And this shall be proof of the new alliance against the Blood Spirals," she called out handing Sophie a katana. "As leader of the Casterwill family I accept this as proof to the alliance," she said taking the blade.

"So we're finally at war with the Blood Spirals thanks to young Demiyah," an elder announced pointing to Dai, "I thought it was about time we ourselves step into the light," she answered. "Yes it's time to show the world that the ninja and guardian ways have not died out," a female elder said inputting her own opinion, "But who will be our representative on the Huntik Council?" another elder questioned. "I will," Daisuke offered stepping forward, "Do we all agree?" the female asked receiving nods, "Thank you your honor," he said stepping back as the meeting progressed and when it was finished Dai along with Cody and Ken went to the city to relax, "Haven't done this in a while," Dai said as the group ate at a dinner, "I know what you mean," Cody said drinking his shake, "About time we got to relax," Ken voiced after eating a fry. "So how are you and Billie?" Dai asked seeing as he and said girl started to date, "That girl is wonderful to be around," Ken began, "When I told her about the dark spore event she didn't blame me for going out of control," he said as that was his biggest secret, "Wow," was the only thing they could say, "And you Cody?" she asked, "He and Viviane got to know each other as he comforted her about Nimue's death," Armadillomon quipped answering for Cody. "Well, what about you?" Cody asked, "Yeah have you gotten together with anyone yet?' Ken added, "No nobody I've met so far has given me that special feeling as of yet," the girl answered with a sigh, "Awe we know there's someone out there for you," Veemon said appearing from the Loader swiping a french-fry, "Thanks you guys," the girl said smiling, "So any new missions from Huntik?" Wormon questioned as the group exited the dinner, "We're on break after that battle with the Spirals," Ken told his partner. Wondering the city, the three encountered a pair of Casterwill knights, "Sir Cody lady Viviane wishes to see you," one of them said, "Go on this is a vacation after all," Dai told the young man, "Then lets' go," he said following the pair as Ken's phone rang, "Yes Billie I'm on vacation do you need something?" he asked and after a moment of silence he turned to Dai, "Go on this is a vacation after all," she waved, "I'll thank you later Dai," Ken told her running off, "So it's just us now huh," Renamon said as she and Veemon appeared to keep her company, "Well we all at least need a break," the redhead answered. 

"What about Jun?" the blue rookie questioned, "She's out on a date with another Huntik seeker," Dai answered. "So what are we going to do?" the fox asked, "Just wonder the city that's all I have at the moment," Dai shrugged, and traveling they returned back to the house she owned buying it after the battle with the Professor where she shed her jacket before heading to her room and changed into her sleeping clothes. As the sun's light shined on Dai forcing her to wake up Dai showered and changed into her normal outfit exiting the building and went back to wondering, "Sometimes I curse the fact that I can't hold still," she muttered drinking from her soda. Wishing for something to happen Dai's wish was never answered, "Man this really must be a slow day," Dai said to herself returning home, and upon entering her place she changed back into her pajamas and binged watched Symphogear (Good anime if you have time go watch it), "Slow day?" Ranamon appeared next to her, "Yeah nothing exciting is happening today," she answered and after finishing the series Dai went to bed.

The next day Dai went straight to Smith, "Please tell me you have a mission for me," she begged the older female. "Well I honestly don't have any missions as the council has told all their agents to train," Smith answered, "Damn I really need some action right now," Dai admitted just then Yuna appeared telling her that Lok called, "Please tell me you're going on a mission," the redhead answered. "Actually we were wondering if you wanted to come with us on a mission to find Umbra," the blonde haired teen asked. "Yes I'll come with you just tell me the coordinates," she said, "Baja California, Mexico," Lok informed her, "Got it I'll be there soon," Dai answered cutting the connection, "Yeah mission time baby," she cheered exiting the room.

Entering Mexican airspace Dai saw suits firing at a cargo plane, "Trouble already," she said jumping out the plane pulling out a baton and like in the Tron movie she broke it apart to reveal a motorcycle. "Nice ride," Den complimented as she rode with them to meet up with friends of Dante, "Sweet place you have here," Dai complimented as they waited for lunch to begin, "So can you tell us what you're after?" Teeg questioned, "The Titan of Dimensions Umbra," Dante answered, "We leave at dust." Preparing for the mission Yuna appeared and informed her that Ken is calling, "Sorry Ken but I can't talk right now I have a mission right now," she said as the image appeared, "And without telling me or Cody about it," he added, "Well you and Billie were on a date and Cody is with Vivian so I couldn't interrupt either of your dates," she explained. "Fine just stay safe Jun will have my head if you're injured," Ken told her cutting the connection, "Dai common let's go the missions about to start," Lok told her from the doorway and nodding Dante drove them to the pier then on to the location.

"Alright then straight down and into Cortez's cave," Dante said leaning backward followed by the others. "Something's not right," Dai muttered but it was too late as Lok tripped a trap causing Den to push him out of the way as the suits showed up, "Hands in the air and no one makes a move," Wilder announced as Sophie gave the pipe to Cherit. Entering the vault Dante purposely triggered the trap, "This isn't going to hold off the Organization for very long," Den said as he regrouped with the others, "Den and Dai you to handle the traps and hold off the suits while I'll go after the amulet," Lok ordered summoning Kipperin. "Lend us your blade Kunoichi and Freeze their hearts, Shiva," Dai called out invoking her powerbonded titan and her first aeon as the others brought their own titans out to play, "Wind Arrow," she called out as the arrows struck true attacking the grunt titan. "Cherit who's charming the titan if you're here," Dai asked as said titan appeared defeating all but Den's new titan Kaioh the Tracker, "Stop him, Shiva," she commanded as the aeon took action firing ice shards but that armor blocked it all as the titan slashed Shiva making her return to the summoning realm; however, Dante invoked Umbra and got them out of there.

"Demiyah," Dai heard from behind her at the family mansion deep in Japan, "Grandmaster Shin Fu," Dai said bowing in respect. "My child it is time for your training with me to continue," he told her gesturing for the girl to follow, "Tell me how are your missions with the Huntik?" Shin Fu asked as the pair walked through the courtyard, "They are well master they remind me of the old days," Dai admitted. "And how about your former friends?" he asked next, "That will take time master," she admitted once more, "We have arrived," he announced entering the building followed by Dai, "So what am I supposed to do?" she asked; however, she yelped as a shinobi titan appeared, "Last as long as you can against Shinobi and don't summon any titans, aeons, or digimon," he answered.

Nodding Dai pulled out Crescent Fang as the titan pulled out a single katana, " _Probably will save the other as a backup_ ," she thought blocking the attack. Jumping over the blade she kicked him away then charging in slicing the titan but was halfway blocked, "You truly live up to the ninja way," Dai complimented receiving a nod from the titan as he charged going for a vertical swing but Dai stepped back placing her foot on the blade thrusting Crescent Fang at the heart of the titan and again that was blocked by the second blade deflecting the attack forcing the girl to jump back. "Man this is going nowhere," Dai muttered jumping all over the field then she realized something, "He said no creatures summon but he didn't say anything about elemental attacks. Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu," she called out making the grandmaster smile. As the titan slashed through the flames he saw that his opponent wasn't in front of him making him look around not seeing her within his shadow but was too late to sense her as she punched him before resting the blade of the naginata at his neck. "Impressive work you realized that you still hand a trick up your sleeves, now come for more training awaits," the Grandmaster informed her taking her to the training yard outside, "Reaction training?" she asked when he handed her a blindfold, "Yes and your follow students will use this as accuracy training," the grandmaster informed her as other students stepped forward. Standing in the center Dai gave a nod signaling for them to begin Dai ducked dodging a kunai followed by a jump spin missing two of the flying knives and it was like this for ten more minutes when Yuna appeared causing Shin Fu to stop, "What's up Yuna?" she asked taking off the blindfold, " _It's from Metz he called to inform you that Lok and the others may need help as they lost contact some time ago in the castle of the Impaler_ ," the AI informed her. Turning to Shin Fu he stopped her, "No need child go your team may need you," he waved letting Dai drop into her shadow to appear at the castle, "Some memories this brings," she muttered entering the courtyard seeing the scorch marks then sensing something ominous in the throne room Dai raced towards the room fighting off the grunts in the process until she entered to see the powerbonded titan of the brother of Den, "Let's go Kunoichi," she called out announcing her presence as the bonded titan came forth. "Don't let the titan beat Kunoichi," Lok told her ducking the staff, "Any titan that PB Antedeluvian beats he gains the special attack of the fallen foe," he explained, "Thanks for the tip," Dai said as she fought Harrison.

Growling the teenager fired off a nullcurse but Dai flipped over it and sent three Kunias at the guy making him move; however, Dai wanted him to do that so she could do this, "Fire Style: Fire Breath jutsu," she called out blowing a stream of flames surrounding Tantras, "No stop this," he growled as sparks flew letting him go of the heart as the sparks were absorbed into it. "Look like I'm not needed," Dante voiced as Ignatius joined Kunoichi against PB Antedeluvian but hearing a yell everyone turned to Tantras seeing him fall to the ground, "My power," the elder of the Spirals yelled as it was being absorbed into the heart before dropping to the ground resulting in Harrison and Zhalia to retreat, "Don't go after them, whatever just happened now drained Tantras of his power," Dai explained seeing Lok was about to go after them.

 **Ok, first of all, I'm just going to ask you now, who I should pair Dai up with? It can be your own character or one already in the story like Nyx from the magic realm because well I'm running out of ideas for when Dai isn't with Dante and the others, see you later.**


	14. Hunt for the ashes

**With no new info let's go**

"So who are we waiting for again?" Den asked as the team sat by the shore of the island they are on, "Montehue and Tersly they're our back up for the mission today," Dante answered as a chopper flew in, "And they're here," Dai announced but was surprised when Ken and Cody were with Montehue and Tersly. "Hey Metz thought it would be a good idea to have some extra support," Ken explained as they met up with Dai, "Good we'll need all the help we can get," Dai responded entering the forest they set up camp to rest, "So at a certain point with the Loadstone, we won't be able to use our magic or titans," Den recapped getting a nod, "Well good thing we have a backup," Cody said reloading Armadillomon as Ken and Dai did the same with Wormon and Renamon, "Lok what did your dad say about Phoenix?" the redhead female asked causing Lok to pull out the Holotome, "The lost daughter rises from red ashes only when the drought comes to an end the underworld holds the answer but a stone with three sides threatens all," Tersly recited. "When the drought comes to an end must mean when the Loadstone is destroyed," Cody said after some thought, "And it must be hidden underground nearby," Dante followed.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon called out destroying the log heading right for Lok, Den, and Sophie. And when grunts showed up they were quickly knocked out by Dai, Ken, and Cody and the digimon fought off the titan, "At least save some for the rest of us," Montehue complained seeing as the action was already over, "Don't complain there are still more grunts crawling around," Wormon waved as the group kept walking. Going deeper into the woods Den summoned the tracking titan he got from a fellow seeker as Tersly invoked Red Searcher but when they passed a certain point Cherit felt like he ran into a wall as both titans were returned to their titans, "We must be getting close," Sophie said getting nods, "But what about Cherit?" Armadillomon asked turning to the titan, "Just don't forget about me," Cherit waved letting the group goes on ahead. Finding a stone slab with the Amulet of Will on it Sophie pressed the symbol activating it to move, "Renamon stay with Tersly he'll need the backup has we can't use titans or magic," Dai instructed as Ken and Cody gave the same orders to the Rookie digimon.

"Isn't this the stone with three side's part of the prophecy?" Cody asked pointing to the floor, "With the stone, we won't be able to map the area," Dai said as Yuna wasn't showing up. Contacting Tersly, the group went west and entering a room the rocks scattered around the room came to life, "Let's take them out," Montehue called out bringing out his twin axe and the digital hunter to bring out their weapons, "Go in I'll cover your four," she said as Dante joined in. Exiting the room, Dai turned to see it closing on them, "Wasn't there a door there," she announced catching their attention, "Let's see if it happens again," Dante said passing through another doorway, "It's like they're leading us somewhere," Den said as Lok used the chalk he had to remember their steps to see that it is leading them somewhere, "From what I remember from playing video games sometimes you have to trip the trap in order to proceed further," Dai said. "She's right about that," Lok backed as the group entered a bigger room resulting to more of the rock creatures to arrive followed by another one the same size as PB Caliban but the group quickly escaped to return to the entrance as the rock creatures appeared when they entered the room.

"Lok break the seal we'll hold them," Ken said firing a few shots as Cody blocked a punch and Dai slashing them in half. With all options exhausted Lok slammed the living rock that held him to the floor destroying letting them once use their magic and titans once more; using Everfight Dante healed the wound he got from the rock creature he pulled out his Holotome, "Nice to see you again Yuna," Dai greeted the AI, " _Yes it is good to see you once more my lady_ ," she told the female. "Good job everyone," Cherit said greeting them, "If the Spirals don't know they can use their own magic and titans then we can use this to our advantage," Lok said to Dante, "That's right we have the element of surprise," Dante said. Waiting for Cherit to return from the scouting the group took this time to rest, "At least we're back to full strength since we're able to use titans and magic once more," Cody said sitting near the fire, "Yeah that takes a load off our backs," Tersly responded as Cherit returned and informed the about the group of guards standing at the entrance, "I can have Rosemon cover the entrance with vines so that way we can fight them off without the fear of them going back for others," Dai said reloading the Mega Level digimon.

At the entrance guarded the grunts they were surprised when the door was covered in vines, "Huntik and the Casterwill," one of them yelled seeing Dai and the others and invoking their titans the Huntik team responded in kind as Cody and Montehue brought out the wolf-like titans, Den and Ken summoned their archer type titans, Lok bringing out Baselaird, and the last three brought out their signature titans. Once again they quickly took care of the guards, "Ken Cody stay here and backup Montehue and Tersly," Dai ordered receiving nods as Dante's team entered the passageway. Going deeper into the cave, the group spotted Wind, Shauna, and two grunts, "This isn't going to be easy," Dante began, "Yeah they already have a win against us and they're close to finding the amulet of the Phoenix," Lok informed the group, "Let's finish them quickly before they realized that they can use their titans and powers," Dai commented switching her blade to rifle mode. Seeing them head for the last lava pit, the team jumped into action Dai firing off two shots at the grunts, "Time for round two bitch," Dai said facing Shauna, "I'll obliterate you brats," she growled charging a spell but was stopped when the red head female punched her in the stomach sending her back. Summoning Baselaird Lok hand him pin Wind as Dai sunk to the group heading to Shauna to dragged down to the earth stopping when only her head was visible, "Earth Style: Head Hunter jutsu one of the best ways to trap someone," Dai grinned as they tied Wind's hands behind him.

Using Raypulse, followed by Touchram, and finally Augerfrost none of the attacks worked in clearing the lava but the group forgot that Wind doesn't have to speak to use his powers letting him surprise Dante's team followed by Shauna fire teleporting behind Sophie only for Lok to jump to the Casterwill's aid and when Wind summoned his titan Dai responded in kind, "Ward off evil Gar-Ghoul," she called out to let the titans fight in the air as Sophie summoned PB Sabrial to her aid but as three titans weren't enough to fight off the titan of the Spirals Den invoked his titan Cursed Archer. Facing off against Shauna Dai was followed by Sophie as the girls fought the female spiral member guarding each other's backs for when Shauna attacked one would block as the other would attack, "Wow their good," Den whistled as he and Lok fought off Shakrit. "How are things going at the entrance?" Dai asked Ken, " _We're doing fine here but more grunts are coming_ ," Ken reported as she heard spell fire but turning her attention to the fight Ash was already diploid forcing Lok to disengage from Shakrit to face Ash. "Sophie whatever you're going to do make it quick," Dai yelled over her fight against the green hired female; however, before the Casterwill leader could head towards the lava the rest of the team was taken out by Wind and Shakrit. Diving face first into the lava, Sophie vanished as the room started to shake as the lava overflowed causing both teams to escape, but when the Huntik team regrouped the top of the volcano exploded to reveal the titan of Rebirth followed by Sophie.

 **The OC character in this part of the story is owned by Moonrose221 with the titan belonging to her along with the Power Ranger and the Kingdom Hearts series belonging to their respective companies with the zords coming from all except the DinoCharge and beyond that since we already have a dinosaur and ninja base zords**

"So why are we here?" Ken asked as they are standing in AngleGrove park, "Are you kidding this is home to the Power Rangers I loved watching their fights on TV," Dai said going fangirl. "Yeah, but why did Smith send us here?" Cody asked, "Are you three the group the Huntik sent?" a male voice questioned making them turn to see four people three elder males and a female the same height as Dai; the first male looked native American with the clothing style followed by the next male as he has spiky black hair with black clothing and the male next to him also looked native American but it was the female that caught Dai's attention for she is wearing silver x charm necklace (charm on Roxas' shirt), black t-shirt, green vest with gold designs (Burai from Zyuranger's vest), dark blue jeans, black leather belt with power morpher with Dragon Power Coin, black combat boots, dark blue wristbands with the Heartless Symbol on her left wrist and the Nobody Symbol on her right wrist. "Yes that's us I'm Ken that's Cody and the blushing female is Demiyah but we call her Dai," Ken introduced snapping Dai out of her blush, "And this is our digimon Armadillomon, Wormon, and Veemon but Dai has another partner after Veemon died," Cody explained.

"Then I am Sam Trueheart with the older males being my sons Tommy Oliver and David Trueheart and my great granddaughter Kiannia 'Kaia' Trueheart," Sam introduced, "Wait these Tommy Oliver the green, white, red, and black power ranger?" Dai asked getting a chuckle from the group. "Yes that's me," Tommy answered making Dai snap out of her fangirling, "Forgive me I wasn't thinking straight," she bowed as Kaia waved, "Don't worry and before I forget this is my digimon partner BlackAgumon," she said reloading the digimon from her dark green loader. Turning to the group the rookie digimon said, "Hello there my first friends," shocked Cody asked, "What do you mean old friends?" making the digimon chuckle, "I knew this would happen since I have been reborn but I was once a digimon made by the control spires," upon hearing the explanation of how he knew them Dai hugged the digimon, "It's nice to see you again BlackWarGreymon." After that the group went back to Tommy's place, "You want to see the DinoTunder base don't you?" the man asked the fidgeting female, "If it's fine with you," she answered, "Later then," he said but turned serious, "Do you know why we called you here?" Cody shook his head, "All we were informed of was to meet with you to get a further explanation."

"Alright within the past few days the animal based zords have gone into their respective ranger morphers and we figured it's time to pull the old beasts out of retirement since we will need all the help we can get," David explained, "We already have the dragon flute that belongs to Kaia," he said as the girl pulled out the Dragon Flute receiving sparkly eyes from Dai. "Does she always act like this?" David asked, "No this is the first we've seen Dai like this," Ken answered making Dai snap out once more, "So all we have to do is find any trace of the zords?" Dai asked getting nods, "And you want Kaia to come along?" Veemon followed getting more nods. "Yes and if any of the zords bonds with you go ahead and keep them," Tommy said shocking them but what shocked them, even more, is when he handed them the case of the Dinomorphers, "Are you sure?" Ken asked feeling a connection to the blue Dinomorpher as Cody felt the same with the yellow with Dai feeling the bond with the red Dinomorpher and Kaia with the White Dinomorpher. "Yes we the new threat new heroes must be chosen with them possible having more," Sam explained as the morphers flew to their wrists, "Now let's go," Dai said as Yuna made a mission card, "Mission **Out of the Shadows** objective find and revive all the zords before they fall into enemy hands," Dai said taking the card. Jumping onto the jeep Dai sat next to Kaia with Tommy and David in the front, "So Kaia do you have a titan?" the red head asked, "Yea he's a Krono-Titan," the black haired female answered pulling out the amulet.

"So where are we going?" Dai asked as they entered the desert, "We're heading towards the Command Center," Tommy answered, "We believe that the original zords are still there because after their destruction we brought them back and hid them when Devatox attacked the HQ," David added. Reaching the original base of the first Power Rangers Tommy sighed at the sight, "You ok Tommy?" Cody asked, "It's been so long and to see it like this," he began but stopped at the entrance taking another look at the destruction of where the beginning his good ranger life began, "Wow the original suits," Dai and Kaia gasped looking at the suits in all their glory. "You alright brother?" David asked Tommy, "Yeah I'm sure the others would be proud that the zords are going into action once more," he said smiling in memory of his old friends, "Tommy, you should see this," Sam told him lifting up some of the rubble to reveal an android with a UFO style head, "Alpha?!" Tommy gasp seeing the android, "Go on I'll help Tommy with Alpha," David gestured to the door. "So where would the coins be placed at?" Armadillo voiced as the team walked down a hallway, "Guys I found the zord bay," Dai said from ahead of the group showing them the fully restored zords, "How, Uncle Tommy said they were all destroyed by different enemies?" Kaia asked, but when Tommy, David, and Sam arrived, Tommy fell to the ground when he saw the White Tiger Zord and the Dragon Zord, "Common let's do this," Dai said extending out her hand followed by the others as the Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, T-Rex, with both the White Tiger and Dragon Zords turning into amulets floating to the teenagers, "Don't worry Tommy we'll take good care of them," Ken told the man, "I know you will but there are other zords," he said getting up.

"We'll think about those some other day maybe letting others use them," Dai said as the group left only to encounter Harrison and a group of Spiral grunts, "So what do we own the pleasure of meeting you lads?" Dai asked as the Spirals invoke new titans. "Hand over the zord titans so that we may use them to rule," Harrison demanded, "The zords are to be used for good and will never bow to evil," Kaia yelled, "We outnumber you so just hand them over," Harrison demanded once more as the Spirals moved in, "Roar with prehistoric might Tyrannosaurus/Triceratops/Saber Tooth Tiger/Green Dragon," the teenagers yelled invoking the zords turned titans. Appearing in all of their glory the dino titans roared to life attacking the larger titans, "Roar Dragon Master Ryura," Kaia yelled invoking her titans as the others saw that it is a dark green dragon with gold and black edging on his scales amber eyes followed by Dai and the others invoking their titans but when the teenagers were getting pushed back they brought out their weapons, "That's the Sword of Darkness how can one of good use it?!" Harrison gasped, "How the sword is used depends on the user itself showing that even the darkness can be used for the light," Kaia yelled summoning the Samurai Nobodies to their aid.

"She's right," Ken said getting up, "For so long I feared the darkness for when it possessed me but no longer as long as I remember those I care for I'll never fall to the darkness and will use it for good," he yelled as Stingmon glowed, "Stingmon digivolve to," he said as the champion digimon is bathed in a bright light, but when it vanished the now Ultimate digimon now wore armor and held a spear in his right hand, "JewelBeemon." Grinning, the Ultimate digimon extending the hand holding the weapon, "Spike Buster," he yelled swinging it in an arc pattern generating a shock wave sending the Spiral members away from the Huntik seekers, "Let's finish this," Dai yelled as she, Ken, and Cody were surrounded with energy making Kaia gasp as a panther, mountain lion, and coyote appeared behind the group of three and saw them summon the spirits to finish off the Spirals. "Ok, what was that?" Dai asked when they were at Tommy's place, "Those are your animal spirits," Kaia explained as a Phoenix appeared on her shoulder, "And there's a place where we can learn how to summon our spirits?" Ken questioned receiving a nod, "Since its getting dark why not stay here for the night?" the former ranger told them, "Thank you," the three said in thanks.

The next day the group of three were ready when Kaia ran up to Dai, "What's up?" the red head female asked but was surprised when Kaia gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for yesterday and hope we can get to know each other some more at a different time?" the black haired female hoped, "Yeah sure," Dai said as the three were teleported away. Appearing at the Japan Huntik HQ the team arrived only to find out they're going back on the field once more, "We just got back why are we being diploid again?" Dai whined, "This is a very important mission for the Huntik Foundation as it involves arresting Rassimov," Metz explained over the TV catching their attention, "So we'll finally end the Spirals by taking out the head," Cody said, "Then we'll head out right away," Ken said. Meeting up with Dante and the others in the desert the red headed male explained the plan, "Let's get into place," Dante said after Lok informed the group that Rassimov and Harrison are heading in their direction.

Using Arial Dante covered Rassimov with a dust storm then used Maelstrom, a titan he got from Metz, to absorb Rassimov's Darkvoid spell finally beating the head of the Blood and when they got the item Rassimov was after they found him standing with Harrison on his right, "Knew I forgot something," Dai said as they got out of the jeep and fought the Spiral boss and member. As the battle progressed Rassimov revealed he and another titan up his sleeve, "Unleash Legendary Titan of War Legion," he invoked summoning a Frankenstein type titan with a duck mouth, "Yuna scan the titan," Dai ordered to the AI, " _Forgive me my lady I can't scan at this time_ ," Yuna informed her, "Reload Ranamon/Allomon/Witchmon," the digital seekers yelled out summoning the digimon. "You cannot win for I was given Legion from the Betrayer himself for he has the ability to use the powers from his fallen foes against you," Rassimov said as the titan used the abilities of a Feyone titan at the group.

As Dante fought Rassimov Lok invoked Lindorm to fight off Legion but it turn bad when Legion absorbed Lindorm, "That's fucked up," Dai yelled seeing what just happened. "Don't worry Sugar we'll stop him," Ranamon yelled as the three digimon charged, "No don't I command you to fall back," she yelled followed by Ken and Cody but it was too late for when Allomon attacked first Legion held tight absorbing it followed by Witchmon and finally Ranamon, "NOOO," Dai yelled watching as her close digimon friend was absorbed. "So Legion can absorb those creatures interesting," Rassimov said also surprised but it cost him when Dai unleashed a yelled, "GIVE RANAMON BACK YOU BASTARD," attacking the titan with everything she had bombarding Legion with spells to jutsus and even hand to hand, but when she paused Dai was sent back crashing into the ground as Ken picked her up and retreated to the jeep as Dante Invoked Solwing to block their escape but that titan too was caught and absorbed, "Goodbye old friend," the man muttered when he saw the amulet turning to dust and in the back Lok was muttering about how he failed so invoke Pendragon while the digimon seekers replayed the event of their digimon being absorbed, "Ranamon please forgive me," Dai muttered before shutting her eyes from the day's events.

Waking up in her bedroom Dai hoped it was only a dream when she summoned the warriors she had but was sadden when Ranamon wasn't with them and started to cry, "Agunimon I'm sorry about Ranamon I'll take any punishment you deem worthy," Dai said to the leader of the warrior. "It is alright Demiyah we saw everything from the Loader," the warrior of flames told the still crying girl as Kazemon comforted her, "If we realized sooner what Legions ability was I could have prevented Ranamon from being absorbed," Dai cried, "Do not worry for when the time comes we will avenge our comrade but don't let it control you for she wouldn't want you to do that," Loweemon firmly said getting a nod from Dai as she wiped away, "Now go back to sleep that exhausted you both physically and emotionally," Kazemon told her receiving a tired nod.

 **And I'm done once more I thank Moonrose221 for helping me once more.**


	15. Count down to Dooms Day

**Nothing new to talk about so let's start**

"Are you still feeling down?" Jun asked one morning when she saw the younger sister just stare at the food, "How can I not? Legion is unstoppable so we had to use the digimon," Dai explained, "Rassimov told us that titan uses the ability of its fallen foes but we didn't know how until Lindorm was absorbed," she followed. Sighing Jun went to hug her, "Like you said you didn't know don't let it get to you just remember even if she's gone she'll always be in here," she said pointing to her heart, "Thanks big sis," Dai said as she started to eat and after eating she went to the base to meet up with Ken and Cody. "I got your reports from the fight with Rassimov," Smith began when all three were assembled in her office, "And from the info I think it would be better for you three to have a day off," she informed them but Cody stopped her, "No in order put it on the back of our heads we need a mission to distract us," he told her receiving nods from the others. Looking at their faces Smith knew they were serious, "Fine I was going to do this later but since you're all stubborn about this I'll allow it," she said to them, "It's time to complete your team," she added, "So I present to you your final member Kiannia," she said as the door opened behind the group to see the female as Dai had a small blush remembering the kiss on the cheek. "What's up everybody," the girl grinned, "For now I need you three to take Kaia around the city to get her familiarized with the place," Smith order receiving nods, "Good now go."

Exiting the building the group of three brought Kaia around to their more familiar hang out spots before asking her what places she wanted to visit, "So how was the mission after we left?" Kaia asked, "Not good the titan we fought can absorb digimon and to our horror Ranamon, Allomon, and Whitchmon were absorbed," Ken explained shocking the black haired girl. "Sorry for asking," Kaia said to them, "No don't be you didn't know," Dai waived; however, unknown to the group Tai and the others spotted them, "Who's the black haired girl?" he asked, "No clue but by the looks of it Dai and the others know her," Joe said. When they spotted them leaving the first and second generations went to follow, "So what do you want to do we've already shown you basically everything?" Cody questioned Kaia, "But have you shown me the mall? I need some new outfits and I'm sure you three may want some new clothes?" Kaia asked as the girls enjoyed the sight of the boys sweating at the word new clothes, "I may actually enjoy today," Dai grinned taking Ken's hand as Kaia did the same with Cody, but much to the guys relief Ken's phone went off and two Casterwill guards walked up to the group, "So sorry about this you two but as you can see we're needed elsewhere," Cody said quickly following the guards as Ken went to leave to answer his phone. Giggling at what just happened, much to the shock of the others as they never seen Dai giggle, Dai brought Kaia to the nearest mall, "Where to first?" Kaia asked, "We'll head to my normal stores before we just walk around and just enter whatever store you want," the red head female answered dragging her to the first store, "Hello Dai welcome back and who's this," the female said seeing the pair enter her store, "Madam Caroline this is the new member of my team Kiannia but we call her Kaia," Dai introduced as Caroline smiled, "What do you sell here?" Kaia asked seeing the items. "I sell various outfits from anime to whatever you need and being a member of the Huntik Foundation all outfits are combat ready," Caroline explained much to Kaia's excitement and seeing as it was a slow day Caroline went to help the two girls with their outfits, and when they were done Dai is now wearing maroon tank top with a white collar vest along with a pair of blue jeans and high heel boots, on the other hand, Kaia wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them ( **this is Akiza outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's which I don't own** ).

"Just put it on my tab," Dai told Caroline as she was holding another bag with Kaia holding her own, "Are you sure I can pay on my own?" the black haired girl asked, "Yeah I'm sure I'm the one showing you around after all," Dai waved as the pair exited the store. Taking her hand Dai led Kaia around the mall before landing at the food court, "What do you want American or Japanese food?" the red haired female asked, "I'll try that sushi place," Kaia answered pointing to a restaurant called I Love Sushi ( **Yes that is a real restaurant in Bakersfield** ) nodding they entered the restaurant and the waiter took them to their seats as Tai and the others sat a few tables ahead of them, "Do you think she knows about the Titans?" T.K. asked the others, "Who knows," Yolie answered, "I don't know about you but Dai certainly has style," Mimi said impressed by the clothing. Shushing the female Tai and Matt went back to listening to Dai and her companion, "So how do you like the place?" Dai asked making small talk after they ordered their food, "The place is better than I can imagine," Kaia answered, "Thanks for taking me Dem," she added, "Dem?" Dai asked blushing a bit, "Yeah I thought I can call you something different than Dai you know my personal nickname for you," Kaia explained, "But if you don't want to I understand," Dai waved it off, "That's fine I don't mind but sooner or later I'll have my own nickname for you," she told her as the food arrived and giggled when she saw Kaia try and fail at holding chopsticks. "Need help," the red head female asked between her giggles receiving a pout from the American female, "Please," she pleaded, "Here this is how you hold them," Dai said showing Kaia how to hold chopsticks and much to Kaia's joy she was able to get the sushi on her first try, "Thanks, Dem," Kaia said.

Finishing their food Dai paid for the food then left followed by Tai and the others. And during their walk, the headphone went off, "What's up Yuna?" Dai asked when the AI appeared, " _I receive a message from Gennai stating that there is a digimon appearance in the northern forest area and when scanning it the energy is similar to NullifiedMyotismon_ ," Yuna explained. "We're on our way and call any other DigiDestined in the area," Dai ordered then called for her motorcycle, "Nice ride," Kaia complimented seeing the crimson red cycle appear hopping behind Dai.

Entering the forest, they didn't have to worry about where to look as a devil-like creature appear, "Now it's time to continue my conquest of the human and digital world," he yelled before walking to the city but was pushed back by WarGreymon, "If it isn't the Digidestines it's been a while but I have business to attend to so I'll just digivolve here," Devimon said, "Devimon warp digivolve to NullifiedDevimon," the new digimon yelled out as the now mega level digimon now has the wings now had a leather texture to it and the spiral mark symbol on the chest. "WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to Omnimon," the now fused digimon called out as the champion and ultimate forms of the other digimon, "Dai if they can use the red light then why can't I use the blue light," Veemon said appearing from the Loader as he absorbed the blue light catching everyone's attention, "Veemon warp digivolve to UlforceVeedramon," the mega level digimon yelled out now with a similar height to the White Knight digimon, "Wow Veemon is a Royal Knight digimon," Kaia said amazed, "Actually Veemon can golden armor digivolve into Magnamon," Dai told the girl, "So he's really two Royal Knights put into one." Turning back to the fight a seal appeared under Dai, "Come and defend Alexander," she called out as the castle rose out of the ground as the Huntik general summoned the other aeons she had before summoning BurningAngewomon, JetLadyDevimon, Thunderbirdmon, and Bellestarmon; however, when she turned to Kaia, she already had her own digimon prepared, "Deploy Airdramon and Beelzemon," she called out. Taking Kaia's hand Dai led them to Thunderbirdmon as he took to the air, "UIforce Saber," the blue Royal Knight digimon called out attacking from behind sending the mega to the ground letting Zudomon attack, followed by the guns of the two mega level digimon, "Crimson Wail," NullifiedDevimon cried out unleashing an unholy yelled sending everybody back, "Shadow Summoning," he followed up bringing forth shadow digimon of all kind, "Spike Buster," JewelBeemon yelled announcing his presence followed by a four arm titan and coming from the opposite side of the field is Ankylomon followed by blue lion centaur-like creature appeared attacking the nearest digimon.

"This is going to take forever with all of these digimon," Ken called out appearing next to Dai as Cody did the same. "Led my your aid Kunoichi," Dai called out invoking PB Kunoichi as Cody and Ken brought out their own titans as more and more digimon and titans appeared as more digidestines/Huntik Seekers appeared. "Reload MetalGarurumon X," Dai called out summoning a MetalGarurumon like digimon but this mega level digimon is standing on its hind legs with the left elbow to arm being a three barrel mini-gun with a missile pod on the left shoulder and a rifle on the right shoulder, "Freeze Blaster," the digimon yelled firing the mini-gun. "Killing Light," NullifiedDevimon yelled blasting MagnaAngemon sending the Ultimate digimon to the ground but was caught by Angewomon, "Dark Slash/Burning Arrow," the two fused digimon yelled as the arrows followed JetLadyDevimon, "Spark Wing," Thunderbirdmon said flapping his wings launching the charged feathers, "Wing Blade," Garudamonyelled and turning back to the ground forces, with a battalion of members, they are able to quickly finish off the shadow digimon, "Too bad we weren't able to catch any of them," Cody said blocking an attack, "Actually me and Kaia already have a few shadow digimon," Dai yelled out shooting a dark digimon away from Kaia, "Behind you Dem," Kaia yelled making Dai turn and shoot another digimon.

"Let's finish this," Dai called out as she was covered in an ebony black energy, Ken covered in a brown energy, Cody in a white colored energy, and Kaia in a bright red energy, "With the spirit within," they called out as a panther, mountain lion, Coyote, and a Phoenix appeared from the energies as the attacked the remaining shadow digimon. Turning to the sky Dai saw that UlforceVeedramon finished the fight, "So what's up with Dem?" Cody asked as they regrouped, "It's my own personal nickname for Dem," Kaia answered hugging the girl, "Yeah she came up with it during our trip which you ditched," Dai said glaring at Ken and Cody, "It's our fault we need them for a few things," Billie explained for herself and Viviane.

Before Tai and the others could talk to them, the group returned their digimon and vanished. The next morning all seekers were assembled in the big room, "Seekers the longest night is in a week, I want all missions canceled to prepare for when the spy we have within the Blood Spiral gives us the location of the Spiral Mark," Smith yelled receiving nods from everyone, "Dai I want Wisemon to help in the creation of the equipment," she added getting Dai to reload the digimon. Exiting the building, Dai and Jun went to their parent's house, "Mom dad with the final battle being in a week we need all the training," Jun said, "Yes we will train in everything we know," Daisuke told his daughters as they went to the family dojo.

During their training, both the parents and Master Shin Fu took them to their limits and pushed them over and over letting them rest after their afternoon training but the girls used this time to train in their personal skills, "Thunder Roar," Dai yelled out destroying some boulders, "Shadow Slash," she followed up slicing a few trees before panting. "How's the personal training going, sis?" Jun asked seeing the destruction, "I'm good now I need to work on my fusions with the digimon," Dai began but Jun stopped her, "No can do sis, Mom and dad said for us to head back to the city for some R&R," she said taking Dai by the arm and back to the Older sister's apartment. Sighing Dai went to change back into her outfit she bought with Kaia and went to explore the city, "Guess she's right I've been training so much I forgot to relax," the girl muttered to herself, "Hey Dai," Tai's voiced called out snapping Dai out of her thoughts, "What do you want Tai?" Dai probed not even bothering to turn around, "Can we go somewhere and talk first?" Kari asked and after a minute of deciding, Dai gestured them to follow leading them to the restaurant she and the others go to and went to the booth in the farthest corner.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Dai said as they waited for their drinks and food, "We just want to know if you forgive us or not?" the older Kamiya questioned. "That depends on your side of the story," Dai said as the Kamiya siblings started to explain what happened until the point of Dai entering the room, "So what your telling me is that you all were complaining about me being late when 2/3 of the time you all arrive later than I do after soccer practice," Dai recapped after the siblings were done explaining receiving a wince, "Now that you mention it we do arrive later than you," Tai said chuckled nervously fearing what his former successor would do. "You're lucky that we're in a public area or else I would be screaming about what type of bullshit excuse is that," she growled as the two winced once more but before she could chew them out anymore Kaia appeared, "Calm down Dem remember they aren't worth it," the black haired girl said as Dai took deep breaths.

"How did you find me?" Dai asked ignoring the siblings, "Easy I went to your entire known hang out spots before coming here," Kaia explained snatching a fry. Turning to Tai she said, "Leave and never bother me again," hearing these words brought tears to Kari but before they could leave Dai added, "But I should also thank you for if it wasn't for that day I would have never be where I am today and I also wish to say goodbye for this could be the last time you will ever see me," Dai said paying for the food and left leaving a crying female. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kaia asked as they were heading to their normal hangout spot, "Yeah I'm sure after all they were the ones that said it resulting in me leaving the group and becoming who I am now," Dai explained as they released their digimon (the small ones that is).

For the next two days it's been training then hanging out with Kaia and the others but on that Friday Smith ordered all agents to the mission room, "The longest night is tonight and with the spy not reporting the location we'll have to assume that the spy has been caught," Smith began seeing the worried look from Dai. "But in the case that the spy does tell us the scramjets are equipped with new defenses thanks to Wisemon the digimon partner of the Casterwill member Nostradamus," the head of the Japanese Huntik branch announced as the digimon returned to Dai's Loader, "I want you all well rested because soon we'll finish this war," she yelled receiving cheers from everyone as they left. "Did you tell your parents about this?" Dai asked as she and the others were at their normal restaurant, "Yeah they were shocked at first then screamed about how dangerous this is and finally relented knowing that we would find a way to run and join up with you," Cody answered, "Sorry if I dragged you both into this," Dai said hugging them. "No we wanted to join of our own free will and besides once a team always a team," Ken told her returning the hug.

"All seekers we have the location of the Spiral Mark I want all agents to report to base immediately," Smith ordered into the communicators, "It's show time," Dai said getting agreeing nods as the raced towards the base where they hopped into a scramjet. "What about Dante and the others?" Dai asked, now wearing a crimson jumpsuit that is zipped up to the point where a bit of her chest is showing and her vest, "Dante and his team are using Umbra to get there first," Smith answered turning to see the group of four load bullets into their weapons and extra magazines. "So expect a firefight when we land," Kaia said and turning to Dai Ken asked, "What about the digidestines from around the world? Are any of them coming?" the girl in question shrugged answering, "Honestly I don't know I told them they can come on their free will but with this being the most dangerous mission yet I said I would understand if backed down."

Looking at the screen, Smith told Dai, "Then I would look at this if I were you," wondering what she was talking about they were shocked to see all available digidestines. "Common let's go we have a world to save," the red-haired female grinned, "You heard the girl punch it," Smith told the pilot who nodded. But as they were flying to the mark an energy orb flew through the plane and into Dai's Loader, "What was that?" Dai wondered looking at the screen but gasped when they all heard, "Hey Sugar long time no see," letting out a few tears at the disbelief she said, "Ranamon reload," and to their amazement, the digimon warrior of water arrived as the digimon quickly caught Dai. "How Ranamon was absorbed?" Ken asked as two other energy orbs were sent into his and Cody's Loaders, "Lok and the others must have defeated Legion," Cody realized, "This is Smith reporting in," she said catching everyone's attention, "Game time," Dai said turning to the others, "Cody and Ken I can already tell what both of you are going to do," she told them getting a small blush from both, "Then Kaia and I will head down and support Dante and the others," she added.

And as the jets were ever so closer to the battlefield there was an explosion that knocked everyone onto the ground, "What the fuck was that?" Kaia asked getting up and looking out the window Cody yelled, "The comet isn't there anymore," hearing Cody Dai couldn't help but question, "At what cost for only Dante has a titan that could have absorbed the comet but said titan wouldn't be able to do it alone?" Hearing the comment Ken couldn't help but ask, "You don't think Dante went himself?" receiving a worried look from the female. And turning their attention to the rising tower, Dai's word spoke true when the Betrayer spoke of Dante's death but when all seemed lost Lok spoke of how Dante knew both the Huntik Foundation, Casterwill, and Digidestines would finish the plan, "All scramjets activate Power Amplifiers and aim at the Spiral Members," Sophie instructed through the headset. "Go now!" Smith yelled out as titans were being summoned, "Golden Armor energize," Dai yelled out, "Veemon/Renamon Golden Armor Digivolve to AngeDramon/Priestessmon," the two armored digimon cried out but Dai wasn't finished for she summoned the three aeons she had followed by the titans and finally, "Reload everyone," Dai cried out as BurningAngewomon, ShadowLadyDevimon, Thunderbirdmon, Zephyrmon, and many more appeared.

"Vivian!" Cody yelled seeing her face Shauna, "Cody get moving I'll handle the bitch," Dai ordered. "Time for the last round Shauna," Dai celled catching her attention, "Yes this is the last round for you that is," the green haired female yelled out running in for a punch but Dai blocked it throwing Shauna back before running in surprising the older opponent as the red haired female went in with Crescent Fang. But Wind jumped in front blocking the attack, "Back off this is between me and the girl," Shauna ordered receiving a reluctant nod, "Dark Wave," she yelled sending her attack and charging energy into the blade Dai sliced the attack as it headed for the green haired female but she rolled to the side and was sent back when Dai yelled out, "Wind Style: Gale Palm." And with the rest of the members, they were all across the field, "Get away from Vivian," Cody yelled bashing a few SP agents as the youngest Casterwill invoked the titan of Valor, "Cody," she gasp when she heard his voice, "Megaton Press," Ankylomon yelled dropping on a few titans, "So this is the champion form of Armadillomon," Vivian said looking at the digimon, "Yeah but let's focus on the matter at hand shall we," Cody said taking her hand, "Augerfrost," Vivian called out, "Earthblade," Cody followed soon after. "I need more time to scan the Spiral Mark," a Huntik member yelled as Billie and her titan handed the SP agents, "Leave her alone," Ken yelled slicing the back of the grunt as Stingmon used Spiking Strike, "Ken," Billie said hugging him, "Thank you for saving her," Nasher said to the plum haired digidestine, "No needed of course I would save her," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry to interrupt but we still have a battle to win," Guggenheim informed the group.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear," Dai yelled but Shauna dodged but the attack hit a few SP agents. Staring at each other both opponents knew the other was tired and so when they rushed at each other they sent a punch but at the last moment Dai spun to the left and with the weapon in hand sliced Shauna's head clean off, but as she was panting she didn't see Wind until his shadow was in her sights; however, Kaia came to Dai's rescue pushing Wind out of the way. "Hey what took you so long?" Dai asked, "Sorry but these grunts don't know when to quit," Kaia answered pulling out her Loader, "And I think it's about time to call in the exterminator, Come forth Zhuqiaomon," the black haired female yelled as the bird of the south rose from the flames, "Remind me to grill you about how you have that digimon," Dai commented as there were more important things to take care of. Turning to the fight the Phoenix yelled out, "Phoenix Fire," as fireballs were sent out and burned the mother titan.

"Common let's go help out Lok," Dai told her as the Betrayer himself was with a titan as they both stared down at Lok and Sophie. Rushing in Dai was happy when she saw Zhalia enter the fight then Den and his brother protecting her when she was down, "Nice to see you both together again," Dai told the pair, "Yeah I let the need of wanting to escape the orphanage get in the way of myself," Harrison said scratching the back of his neck. Turning back to the Betrayer as he rose from the rubble Dai went back to Zhalia, "Everfight," she said healing the female spy, "Long time no see old friend," Zhalia told her getting up. "Who dares interfere against me," the Betrayer demanded in a raspy voice then saw Harrison, "Traitor," he yelled, "Yeah like your one to talk," Harrison commented, "Lend me your strength Kunoichi," Dai invoked her Power Bonded Titan as she fused with the Ancient Warrior of Wind, "You two fight the Betrayer Kaia and I will fight off the Titan," Dai instructed as Kaia invoked her titan, "Now go," she ordered but before the brothers ran they summoned their titans to help.

"Sky Spear," the red head female yelled launching her attack at the Titan's back, "Burning Arrow/Shadow Missiles/Spark Wing," three of Dai's digimon yelled as all four attacks made its mark. As the smoke cleared the Titan got back up and started firing energy blasts from its hands, "I got a bad feeling about this," Dai muttered as the Betrayer return to his Titans side as Lok and the others arrived, "You three load up," the red-haired female ordered returning three digimon then returned Kunoichi. "Why did you do that?" Lok questioned as Dai returned to the group, "That is the Titan of Betrayal so I would be surprised when it can turn our titans against us," Dai answered, "Shadow Pulse," she yelled attacking the titan but the attack landed after the Titan made copies of everyone's titans but when even Power Bonded Pendragon, due to the Titan of Betrayal's ability, wasn't enough Lok invoked the Titan on Summons resulting in the end of both the Titan of Betrayal and its amulet. "Way to go, Lok," Den cheered as Sophie caught him before Lok could reach the ground, "Everfight," Zhalia said healing the blonde haired teen. Turning his attention to the group of teenagers the Betrayer was surprised to see the other Huntik Seekers and Casterwills, "No matter what you do nothing will stop me," he yelled attacking the titans.

"Did they get him?" Den asked when they saw the ripped clothing, "No for as long as the mark remains he'll always return," Dai answered as true to her word the Betrayer was revived and blasted Dai and the others; however, behind the group was Umbra and before he fainted the titan of Dimensions brought back Dante's ashes; moreover, when they saw the ashes burning it attack the Betrayer before returning to the group to reveal the man himself, "Of course Phoenix one of his ability is revival so you must have copied it," Sophie realized. And as Dante went to fight the Betrayer everyone else was too tired, "Why didn't Nostradamus predict this?" Sophie questioned, "Maybe he did," Lok realized turning to Sophie, "We need the real prophecies of Nostradamus," he told her as Sophie summoned the Cyperdex, "The only thing it says is that the Betrayer fears his own medicine," she told Lok making him realize what it was talking about, "Dante hold him down Cherit aim for the back," he commanded as Dante held him down for Cherit to reveal the Spiral Mark, "That's how he's always reviving," Zhalia yelled upon seeing it, "Why didn't I think of that," Dai groaned.

Summoning the WillBlade, Lok threw it directly at the Betrayer as the sword hit its mark hitting dead center of the mark and as the sun rose the Betrayer yelled one last scream as he was destroyed. "We did it we won," Lok cheered blushing as Sophie kissed him on the cheek and Kaia kissed Dai on the cheek as well also getting a blush from the red head female, "DAI," Ken and Cody yelled hugging the girl as everyone met up with the team. "I knew we would save the world," Cherit commented as everyone cheered.

A few months later we see Dai and the gang eating at their normal restaurant when Ken asked, "If Dante's on the council who's leading the team?" and his question was answered when he was hit with a french fry from Dai, "Who else but Lok," she commented as Kaia laid on her shoulder. "How's Jun and Logan?" Cody asked changing the topic, "They're doing well," was the younger sisters answer, "So what do we do now we've saved the world so now what?" the red haired female asked but was answered when Kaia kissed her on the cheek, "Now we just relax."

 **Wow, that took forever and now I'm finally finished. I would like to thank all those who read this fanfic along with liking and following it. My next update thanks to it now being Spring Break is my Prehistoric Magic fanfic so see you all later**


End file.
